Mom's Wish
by jysellahorn22
Summary: This is an updated story of Mom's Wish with edited parts in it and some added characters. This is chapters 1-20
1. Chapter 1

Title: **Mom's Wish**  
Category: Books » Janet Evanovich  
Author: jysellahorn22  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Romance/Drama  
Published: 05-25-15, Updated: 06-12-17  
Chapters: 20, Words: 20,615

 **Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

Helen was in St. Vincent's hospital. She had some type of virus and Ranger was in Boston somewhere doing something, so Steph could not get in touch with him.

Steph looked out of the room and saw Tank coming up to the room.

Steph walked out of the room and walked up to Tank. He wrapped her in his arms.

"I thought you were in here," Tank said.

"No, my mom is. They don't know what she has. I haven't left her side. Neither has my dad. Valerie has been coming when she can but it's not often. The girls keep asking when they can see Grandma Plum but we don't know if they can catch whatever she has. So Valerie told them no they can't visit. It's a mess Tank," Steph finished saying.

Tank picked up his cell and called Bobby.

"Yo," Bobby said.

"I need you at St. Vincent's. Steph's mom is ill," Tank said.

"I am on my way," Bobby said.

Then Tank hung up.

"Bobby is on his way and will check out your mom," Tank said.

"Thanks Tank," Stephanie said.

Bobby came in and knocked on Helen's door.

"It's open," Stephanie said.

"Hey there sweetheart what is going on?" Bobby asked.

"My mom is sick. Can you help her? Her doctors are stumped as to what is wrong with her," Steph said to Bobby.

"I will do what I can," Bobby said and then took out his bag and started taking vitals.

"What is going on?" Helen asked.

"Hi mom. Bobby is taking some blood so he can find out how come you're sick," Stephanie said.

"All I want is for you to be happily married, and settle down and give me grandkids. Is that too much to ask?" Helen asked shakily.

"No, mom, that is not too much to ask but right now you need to rest," Steph said.

While all this was going on Tank was on the phone with Ranger.

"Yo," Ranger said.

"We have a problem here in Trenton, boss. Steph's mom is sick and is in the hospital. We have Bobby looking at her right now but it does not look good. Steph has not left her mom's side. She is very tired but refuses to go home and rest. She needs you, boss."

"I am on my way right now," Ranger said then he hung up.

Meanwhile in the Plum's room Bobby was just finishing up with his exam.

"Well, whatever it is it is not contagious so I don't think anybody else will get it, but she is very weak so I will start some IV fluids. To see if that will help her recover some of her strength." Then Bobby started an IV for fluids.

"That is all I can do right now until I get the blood work back," Bobby said and then he left leaving Steph with her mom, Dad, and Valerie.

"Did you call Ranger?" Bobby asked Tank.

"Yes, and he is on his way. If anybody can convince Steph to go home and rest he can," Tank said to his friend.

"Agreed," Bobby said.

Three hours later Ranger came walking into the hospital.

"Tank, where is she?" Ranger asked as he walked up to him.

"She is in that room." Then Tank pointed down the hall.

"Thanks," Ranger said and then he walked into the room.

He saw Steph on the pullout bed. He walked up to her and moved some of her hair and whispered in her ear."Steph."

"Mumm," Steph opened her eyes and saw Ranger.

"Ranger." She wrapped her arms around his neck. He leaned in and kissed her.

"I got here as quick as I could. How is she?" Ranger asked.

"No change," Stephanie said sat up.

"Ranger, I have been thinking. I want to get married," Steph said. He looked at her sat down next to her.

"Are you sure?" Ranger asked her.

"I am. I want to make my mom a grandmother before she dies, please help me?" Stephanie asked him.

He took her in his arms and held her for a few minutes.

"Babe, of course I will marry you, and we can definitely start a family together," Ranger told her, and he kissed her.

"Steph, I will be back. I am going ring shopping. You stay here and stay with your mom," Ranger said he got up and walked out of the room.

"Hurry," she said.

He turned and walked back to Tank.

"She is really upset Tank. I am going shopping. I will be back," Ranger said and then he left.

_  
Two hours later, Ranger came back and saw Tank outside the room.

"Hey, Boss," Tank said.

"Hey, do me a favor. Get the local Reverend that works here have him come to this room," Ranger told him.

"Okay boss," Tank left to look for the Reverend.

Ranger walked into Helen's room and saw Frank there.

"Mr. Plum," Ranger said.

"Hi Ranger, what is going on?" Frank asked.

"I want to marry your daughter right now," Ranger said.

"Are you sure?" Frank asked.

"I am sure," Ranger said.

"All right," Frank said.

Ranger walked over to Steph who was sleeping on the foldout couch again.

He kissed her and she woke up.

"Hey, you are back" Steph said.

"Yes, and I bought you this, so go get changed." Ranger said.

Steph opened the garment bag and saw a Red gown with a low cut top.

"You want me to change into this," Steph asked him.

"Yes, I don't want to marry you in jeans. Now get going, Tank will be here any minute with the Reverend," Ranger opened the door to the bathroom Stephanie went in to change.

Steph came back into the room and Frank said, "You look great darling."

"Thanks Dad," Stephanie said.

Valerie and Mary Alice, Lisa and Albert Jr came in with Albert and Grandma Mazur as well.

"Ranger," Grandma Mazur said.

"Grandma Mazur," Ranger said and he walked up to Stephanie placed the engagement ring on her left hand.

"Ranger, I love it," She said, and then kissed him.

Tank came in with the Reverend, "Thanks for coming, Reverend. I would like to marry Stephanie here and now. Can you do the ceremony?" Ranger asked.

"Okay your name is Ricardo Carlos Manoso," the Reverend said.

"All right is there anyone here that does not want them to be married."

Steph's mom woke up asked "What is going on?" in a weak voice.

Steph walked up to her mother and said "I am getting married. I am marrying Carlos, mom," Steph said and added "Now hush and watch and listen."

"Do you Ricardo Carlos Manoso take Stephanie to be your wife?" The Reverend asked.

"I do," he said.

"Do you Stephanie take Ricardo Carlos Manoso to be your husband?"  
"I do," Stephanie said.

"The rings please" The Reverend asked them

Ranger took out the rings gave them to the Reverend.

"Now repeat after me, Ricardo."

"I, Ricardo, take you Stephanie to be my wife." The Reverend said.

"I, Ricardo, take you Stephanie to be my wife," Carlos said and then placed the ring on her left hand.

"Now, Stephanie, repeat after me," The Reverend said.

"I, Stephanie, take your Ricardo to be my husband," The Reverend said.

"I, Stephanie, take you Ricardo to be my husband," Stephanie said placed the ring on his left hand.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride," The Reverend said.

Ranger took her in his arms and kissed her. There was a huge round of applause.

"Now you two go and have a honeymoon. I will be fine," Helen said weakly.

"Mom, are you sure?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes, now go both of you," Helen said weakly.

"Okay mom. We will be back soon." Then Steph and Ranger left to go to a hotel. Ranger called and made reservations for a honeymoon suite.

They got to the suite and Steph just started to cry.

"Babe," Ranger said and sat down next to her.

"Your mom will be all right," He took her in his arms as he told her this.

"Ranger, make love to me. Let's try to conceive a baby," Stephanie said.

Ranger then kissed her and slipped off her dress. Steph took off his cargo pants and Rangeman t-shirt and then they made love.

Then next morning Ranger got a call from Bobby.

"Yo," Ranger said.

"I know what is wrong with Steph's mom and I can fix it. She is short a couple of vitamins so with some vitamin shots she should be okay," Bobby said and then added, "I am on my way now to fix this."

"That is great, Bobby. We will meet you there," Ranger said then he hung up.

"Steph." He then went over to her and kissed the nape of her neck.

"Humm," she said.

"Bobby just called and your mom is going to be fine. She was short a couple of vitamins so he is going to give her some vitamin shots. We should get over there," Ranger said.

"Okay, just give me a couple of more minutes," Stephanie said and then she fell back asleep.

After an hour of letting her sleep he tried again to wake her up.

"Steph we have to go," Ranger said as he bent down and nibbled on her ear.

"Okay I am up," Steph said and then she got dressed.

When they got to the hospital room Bobby was there waiting for them.

"I gave her the shots and she is coming around. You can go in and see her," Bobby said.

"Thanks for everything Bobby." Then Stephanie hugged him and she went in to see her mom.

"Mom," Stephanie said.

"Hi there, Steph," Helen said.

"How are you feeling?" Stephanie asked.

"Better. What happened?" Helen asked.

"You had a vitamin deficiently so you were very weak but thanks to Bobby you will be fine now," Stephanie said.

"Did you really marry Ranger?" Helen asked.

"Yes, I did. Now you rest," Stephanie said.

"I am happy for you," Helen said and then she fell asleep.

 **Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

While Helen was recovering, Ranger and Steph were getting used to being married.

"Steph, I can't give you the classic Burg life," Ranger told her.

"I don't want the classic Burg life, I want to be with you. Ranger, I love you." Steph said to Ranger as she walked up to him and kissed him.

Ranger picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. He looked at her as he lay down next to her.

"Stephanie, I am never known to be open about my feelings...but I want you to know something." Stephanie was looking into his eyes. She was afraid of what catastrophe was about to befall her. Ranger lifted his "blank face" as Stephanie called it. He let her see how sincere he was. "Babe, when we first met I was totally afraid of the feelings you stirred up in me." He put his finger on lips. "I knew that I loved you from the very first time I looked into your eyes. I saw how afraid you were and I wanted to be the one to protect you from those fears. I never once thought of how many changes that decision would bring to my life. I kept everything bottled and pigeon holed so I did not have to deal with them. You taught me that I can be myself and you still love me...even if some of those feelings were dark." Stephanie smiled at him...doesn't she understand that the reason his walls, so carefully constructed, melt under that smile?

He continued to open up to his Babe. "I realize I sent you back to Joe but it wasn't because I liked the idea of his hands touching my territory. I was afraid I wasn't capable of opening up enough to keep you interested in me. I felt dirty and damaged beyond repair. You deserve a whole man, even if it wasn't me. But you are the one who refused to give up on me. You have no idea how much you have changed me. Knowing I have you to come home to has made me change my views on how I live my life. I am still working on looking for the good in people. But I am also trying to rebuild my own humanity with your help. It won't happen overnight but knowing you are by my side, guiding me, trusting me and still believing in me even when I slip back into my old ways. You are so loving when you confront those slips and you are always willing to show me a better, loving way to handle things. I may never be able to reach the giving level you are on but I want you to know that if you are willing to train me in your methods I want to spend my whole life trying to become more open to my family and friends. Just as long as you let me keep my Bad-ass Attitude to the outsiders when needed.

Stephanie smiled at him and quickly kissed him. "Ranger, I don't want you to change who your core person is. I just want you to understand that your ways are not the only solutions but together you and I together can come up with a good solution that we each win on some points and we can still obtain the goal but sometimes compassion produces a deeper life changing moment for us and those we deal with. Together, we are a team. It takes us both with input to make the decisions which are best for whoever we come in contact with. You are a good person, despite what your past was, and together we will make a good life together. I don't think you realize just how totally happy you have made me and how you have counteracted all the hurts, the put-downs, the failures I have felt all my life. No, it was not your money but your unshakable faith in the person you saw I can be. Because of you, your faith and belief in my abilities, I have become a stronger person. I still am impulsive which I know puts me in danger but with your help and training I am getting better about thinking before I act and try to think things through and the consequences before I act. All thanks goes to you. Thanks to the training you forced me to do I have more self esteem and confidence that I can ever remember having my whole life. I also felt unworthy of a sex god like you. Because Dickie cheated on me I have always felt inadequate in the bedroom. There is no way you could ever know how it feels to be inadequate in the bedroom but you have showed me you don't think I am."

"Babe, there is no other woman who has pleased me in the bedroom than you have."

"Ranger are you telling me that I am enough for you?"

"Babe, there is not another woman in the whole world that could make me happy in or out of bed but you". Ranger reached over and pulled her to him. He looked deep in those magnetic blue eyes. "Babe, until the last breath I take there is no woman who could ever affect me the way you do. God made you for me, I am just sorry it took so long for me to realize it." Ranger kissed her with such a deep passion that it almost as their talk had unleashed more passion than they had ever experienced in either of their lifetimes. Hours later they lay tangled together and neither wanted to break the connection. Stephanie looked up at him and smiled. "Babe, you are playing with fire!" Stephanie grinned at him. "You are man enough to stir it up then you are man enough to tame the beast, huh?" Ranger bent over to kiss her again. Who knew where this would lead?

 **Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

It was Friday the next day after the talk, and Steph was on the phone talking with her mom.

"I know it is Friday Mom and I know that the family meets at your house for dinner, but I have to talk it over with Ranger."

"Why do you have to talk it over with him?" Helen asked.

"He is my husband mom, and he will be joining me there tonight." Stephanie said.

"Fine if you have to bring the baboon." Helen said and then she hung up.

Stephanie just shook her head, and said to herself "Mom will never accept Ranger as my husband"

All of a sudden she looked up and saw Ranger staring at her.

"Dinner at my Mom's tonight you don't have to go if you don't want to I will understand." Stephanie said to Ranger and then walked into his arms.

"I will go they are part of my family now" Ranger said and then kissed the top of her head.

"I have to get a bond with Tank, Hal and Bobby are going to finish helping you move your stuff into this apt." Ranger told her.

"All right, I will see you tonight and be careful." Steph said to her husband. Ranger turned and walked away.

Once Steph Hal and Bobby got into Steph's apt she looked around at all her furniture and her small nick knacks. She looked at Rex and said "you are definitely coming" Then she put his cage on the counter top.

"So where do we start?" Bobby asked.

"You can start in the living room and I will start in the bedroom" Steph said and then she took a couple of boxes and started packing.

In the middle of packing there was a knock on the door, and Hal answered it.

"Oh it is you, Morelli. What do you want?" Hal asked him

"I came to talk to Steph and then he walked past Hal and into the bedroom.

"Steph is it true did you marry Manoso?" Joe asked

"Yes I did and I love him and he loves me too." Steph told him

"I hope he takes care of you, and keeps you out of danger and he does not put you in more danger by marrying him." Joe told Steph and then gave her a hug and then left.

Steph watched Joe leave and then continue to pack. After she was packed she went to the living room Hal and Bobby were loading the furniture onto a loading truck.

She looked around at her empty apt and took Rex's cage and left. She gave the keys to the landlord and then left the building and went back to Rangeman.

When Steph got back to Rangeman she took the elevator up to seven put Rex on the counter top. She saw her boxes of clothes there and started to remove them to put them away, she could not believe that she was really married to Ranger.

Meanwhile Tank and Ranger were in the bad part of town after their bond. They spotted him and he saw them and started running.

"Why do they always have to run?" Tank asked.

They got right behind him and tackled him to the ground. They got the cuffs on him and dragged him back to the SUV and shackled him in there.

"Thanks boss for your help" Tank said.

"No problem Tank" Ranger said and then they got in and went to the station to pick up their body receipt.

Once they got back to Rangeman Bobby and Hal came up to him.

"Boss, it is getting out you being married to Stephanie, Morelli knows and that means more than half the Burg will know too" Bobby said to Ranger.

"All right I can take a wild guess as to who told who. I will have to have a talk with her tonight when I see her." Ranger said and then added "Is Steph all moved in?"

"Yes, sir she is putting her clothes away right now." Hal added.

"Good thanks guys" then Ranger left to talk to his wife.

Ranger walked into the apt and put his arms around his wife's waist and then kissed her neck.

"Hey there" Steph said and turned to face him.

" I heard that Morelli knows that we are married." Ranger said.

"Yes which means half the burg knows too." Steph said as she laid out some clothes for him to wear to her mother's.

"I will talk to her tonight tell her not to tell anybody else." Steph told him.

"I hope she listens to you I don't want there to be trouble." Ranger told her and went into shower.

After Ranger was cleaned up and Steph was ready they walked out the apt and went to Steph's family's house.

When they got there they were greeted by Steph's nieces.

"Hi Auntie Steph and Uncle Ranger" Angie said.

"Hi Angie where is your Mom?" Steph said as Ranger took Steph's coat and hung it up in the hall.

"She is with Grandma Plum in the kitchen." Angie said.

"All right I will go in the kitchen and you go talk to my father." Steph said to Ranger and then kissed him on the cheek.

Then they went their separate ways.

When Steph got to the kitchen she saw her mother, grandmother and sister there making dinner.

"Hi Stephanie glad you made it, is your hunky husband here too?" Grandma Mazur asked.

"He is talking with dad." Stephanie told them and added. "Mom we need to talk, you can't go around telling the whole Burg that I am married to Ranger it would put me in danger if you did that." Stephanie said.

"But I am excited for you even though it is not Morelli that you are married to." Helen said.

"I know but because of Ranger's business we have to be careful now promise me you won't tell anybody else." Stephanie told her mother.

"I promise I won't tell anybody else" Helen said.

"Good" now I am going to see how Dad and Ranger are getting along" She left to see her dad and her husband.

When Steph entered the living room she saw Ranger on the couch her dad in his recliner holding his only grandson.

"Hi Steph I was just going to ask my son in law why he was not wearing his wedding band?" Her dad asked.

"I can't wear it while I am working sir no jewelry allowed." Ranger told him.

"Okay and call me Frank" Steph's dad said.

"Okay Frank you can call me Carlos" Ranger replied.

Frank nodded.

"Dinner should be ready soon" She walked back into the kitchen.

It was definitely odd seeing Ranger and her dad in the living room like that. This whole situation was odd and would be for a while until her family got use to Ranger. Steph thought to herself.

"Dinner is ready" Helen yelled. The ladies brought out dinner to the table and the men walked in and Steph's dad took his seat at the head of the table.

It was silent at dinner, when Helen broke the silent and asked, "So when are you two going to make me a grandmother?"

"Mom, we just got married three days ago we are still getting use to each other and being around each other so much, it might be a while." Stephanie said as she sipped her wine.

"Ranger looked at his mother in law and thought, "this is a very awkward dinner"

He put his arm around Steph's shoulder and kissed her cheek. All of a sudden Ranger's phone rang.

He answered it, "What?"

"We have a problem boss there was a threat on Steph's life" Tank said.

Ranger looked over at his wife who was staring at him.

"All right we are on our way to Haywood." Ranger said and then shut off his phone.

"Sorry babe but something came up and we have to go" Ranger said to her.

"All right, Mom we will talk later I really have to go" Ranger and Steph got up and left the house.

When they go into the SUV Ranger said "There has been a threat on your life and I am taking you back to Haywood now" Ranger said and then he started the car and they left to Rangeman and their new home.

 **Chapter 4: Chapter 4**

Two Fires in one night chapter 4 Mom's wish

They were a block away from Steph's parent's house when they smelt gas.

"Ranger, I think we should get out of the car" Steph said and then Ranger pulled over and they got out, only to see the car go up in flames.

"Well there goes another car" Steph said and noticed that Ranger was on the phone.

After a few minutes the fire trucks, police cars, and Rangeman were there.

"Boss, are you all right?" Lester said as he came over.

"Yeah I am," Ranger told Lester and then walked over to Steph who was just staring at the car.

"Babe here take this" Then Ranger put his dress jacket over Steph's shoulders.

"Thanks that is better" Steph said as she put her head against Ranger's chest. Ranger smelled Steph's perfume and it was driving him wild. He had to get her back to Haywood.

Morelli finally came up and said, "All right you guys can go we will be in touch if we need anything else."

"Morelli I want Rangeman to help with the investigation. Both Steph and myself were almost charbroiled." Ranger told him.

"Fine, they can help but they tell us everything they do" Then Morelli left.

Ranger led Steph to one of the other Rangeman SUV's put her in the back he joined her and then Tank drove them back to Haywood.

When the three of them got back to Haywood they noticed a fire on the seventh floor.

"Ranger, what is going on first our SUV and now the seventh floor is on fire." Steph said to her husband.

They saw Bobby coming out with Rex.

"Bobby what happened?" Ranger asked him.

"I don't know boss, I went to the seventh floor and saw smoke coming from your apt, and I kicked in the door to get Rex out and then the whole apt went up in flames." Bobby said and then he handed Rex to Ranger.

Ranger walked up to the SUV opened the door and put Rex in. The chief of the fire department walked up to Ranger and said, "Well I hate to tell you this Ranger but your apt is gone with everything in it."

Ranger looked at Rex and said, "Not everything chief."

"The damage was only done to your apartment so you can rebuild but you will have to stay somewhere else for now." The Chief said and then left.

"Well babe, we have three choices, choice one: We could stay at your parent's house. Choice two: we could stay at my parent's house, but they don't know I am married too you yet or choice three: we could stay at one of Rangeman's safe houses." Ranger told Stephanie.

Stephanie just looked at Ranger and said, "Your parents don't know you are married to me yet!"

"No, I was going to tell them but with everything going on it just did not seem right." Ranger said hoping to hell he could smooth things over with Stephanie who had a look that could kill.

"Well I guess that we could stay at my parent's house." Ranger made a face. "Or do you have a better idea." Steph said to her husband.

"What about a Rangeman safe house?" Ranger said to Steph.

"Ranger we have been married for three days, and so far, my mother was sick to the point I almost lost her, then the SUV blew up then our apartment blew up with all of our things. The only thing we have left is Rex." Then it hit her and she broke down in tears.

Ranger came over to her and put his arms around her. "Shh it will be all right we will get through this."

"I have an idea" Tank came up to Ranger.

"I have a cabin about five miles out of Trenton, its not much but you two could stay there until you rebuild the apt upstairs" Tank said to the both of them.

"Well babe what do you think?" Ranger said as he looked at her puffy red eyes.

"Sure I like that, and while we are on our way we can stop by your parent's house and you can tell them about us." Steph said as she crossed her arms.

"Okay let's get going" Then he, Steph and Rex got into his Porsche Cayenne and left for his parents' house, and then after that to the cabin.

 **Chapter 5: Chapter 5**

The Visit Chapter 5 Mom's Wish

They got to Carlo's parents' house and Ranger's niece came running out to him.

"Hi, Uncle Carlos"

"Hi, Amy"

"Who is this?"

"Well this is a great surprise I have for everyone. So why don't we go inside and I will tell everyone together." Carlos said to his niece.

Amy and Carlos walked in hand and hand. Ricardo's Mom came up to him and gave him a big hug.

Then she noticed Stephanie coming up behind Carlos.

"I know who you are." Carlos's mother said. She gave Stephanie a great big hug.

"You are my new daughter in law and Amy's new aunt. Welcome to the family."

"Um thanks but how did you find out?" Steph asked her.

"Yeah, mama how did you find out?" Carlos asked his mom.

"I saw the announcement in the paper" She said and then showed them the paper.

"Great, now what to do we do?" Steph asked Carlos.

"We can yell at your mother again, but I don't think it would do any good, so for now we do nothing." Carlos said to his wife.

"Uncle Carlos, Grandpa wants to see you" Amy said to her uncle.

"Okay" Then Carlos went into the living room.

"Hey Dad what is going on?" Carlos asked his father

"I wanted to talk to you; it was not Steph's mom who put the announcement in the paper. It was me. I wanted to let everyone know that my only son had gotten married" Ricardo Sr. told his son.

"Dad you could have put Stephanie in a lot of danger." Carlos told his father.

"I did not know that. I only wanted to show off my son and my new daughter in law" Ranger's father told his son.

"I realize that, but you have to be careful, if anything happened to Steph I could never forgive myself" Carlos told his father.

"I am sorry, I will be more careful." Ricardo Sr. told his son.

"Good so what else is going on?" Carlos asked his father.

"Not much. Work is good. It is very busy at the store. Things are going well." Ricardo Sr. told his son.

All of a sudden Ranger's sister came in and sat down. "What are we talking about?" Rachel asked.

"What else guns" Ranger told his sister.

"Can't this family talk about anything else but guns?" Rachel said out loud and added, "I love my sister in law she is great and Mom is really happy. So I want to know when I am going to be an aunt?"

"I don't know we are not trying right now, because we have only been married for three days, but we do think of it." Carlos said to them.

"Think of what darling?" Steph said as she sat next to her husband on the couch.

"Having a baby, Babe" Carlos said to her as he looked at her with a soft face.

"Yeah that, can't we just be happy to be together first?" Steph said with a smile on her face.

"Of course you can, Steph but I am not getting any younger and I have been waiting for a long time for my only son to settle down and start a family." Ricardo Sr. told Steph.

"Dad you have Julie" Ranger said to him.

"Yeah, but she is in Florida and I want another grandchild around here in this city" Ricardo Sr. told Carlos.

Steph looked out of the living room window for any sign of something to go wrong.

Ranger put his arm over the couch so that Steph would be a little more comfortable. Ranger's Mom came in and said "Dinner is ready"

"Yes finally." Amy said.

Then they all went into the dining room and Ricardo Sr. sat at the head of the table and said grace and then they ate.

After they all finished their dinner, Carlos's mother came out with an Apple cake which was Carlo's favorite.

After dessert Carlo said, "Well this has been fun, but Steph and I have to go." Then he gave his sister, niece, Mom, and Dad a hug and then he grabbed his jacket and gave it to Steph and they left.

While Ranger were driving the Cheyenne Ranger said, "Sorry about my Dad, but the gun shop has been in the Manoso family name for three generations and he was hoping that I would be the fourth, but I wanted to open my own security business now he wants to retire and have someone in the family to take it over. So he is putting pressure on me to leave Rangeman and take over the family business."

"Carlos don't worry about it, Rangeman is doing great, and I am glad that I am part of it when I work with you." Stephanie said as she put her hand on top of his hand as he was shifting the Cheyenne.

"That was nice of Tank to let us use his cabin, I hope that it has a double bed at least." Stephanie told Ranger.

Ranger just looked at her and smiled.

 **Chapter 6: Chapter 6**

Ranger and Steph play Chapter 6 Mom's wish

Ranger and Steph got to the cabin.

"Wow, this is not a cabin it is a castle Ranger." Stephanie said as she looked toward her husband.

"Yeah it is nice, so why don't we see what kind of bedroom he has. Knowing him it is going to be a king size bed." Ranger said and then he unlocked the door and they entered.

Carlos picked Stephanie up and carried her upstairs, he kicked the bedroom door open and put her gently on the bed. He then took off his jacket and then his dress shirt. "Come here please" Steph said he then came to her and unzipped her red dress. "You have been driving me crazy all night babe." Carlos told her and then he was on top of her. She unbuttoned his pants and they fell to the floor. His hands were on her bare back and moving down to her butt where they stopped, he then entered her softly at first and then he got harder. They then fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning when they woke up they heard knocking at the door.

"Carlos someone is knocking at the door" Steph told her husband.

"That is not knocking at the door babe, that is your cell phone" Ranger said as he started to nuzzle her neck.

"Hi Mom what is going on?" Steph asked Helen and Carlos stopped nuzzling her neck.

"Steph can you put me on speaker phone please." Helen asked her daughter.

"Sure" Steph answered her.

"Carlos, I am sorry that I keep giving you a hard time. I always pictured Stephanie with Morelli, but I did realized that Steph's happiness is all that mattered to me. I will mind my manners from now on." Helen said to Carlos.

"Thank you Helen and I promise I will take care of Steph." Carlos said over the speaker phone.

"Thank you and I hope to see you both at dinner next Friday." Then Helen hung up.

"Babe what just happened?" Carlos asked her.

"I think my mother just accepted you and welcomed you to the family" Steph told her husband with a smile on her face. Ranger then looked at her and said, "I can be a little late for work." Then Ranger was on top of her again.

A couple of hours later Ranger looked at the time and sighed. "I have to go to Haywood for a while. I want you to stay here where you are safe."

"I want to go with you and see the damage of the seventh floor and our apartment, besides we need to go shopping for new clothes." Steph told her husband.

"All right but you are to take one of the guys with you when you go shopping he stated. He got out of bed and Steph just watched her husband from the back side and said, "Oh my"

"Babe, I need to go to work" Ranger said as he looked at his wife in the bed. All of a sudden he called Tank.

"Tank, I am staying home today" Ranger told him he hung up on Tank and went back to bed with Steph.

"I thought you had to go to work?" Steph asked her husband. "I can skip a day" Then he was on top of her again, kissing and sucking on her breasts, and moving his hands on her thighs, she said, "Please Carlos stop teasing me" Steph told her husband and then he entered her again and again.

They fell asleep again and woke up three hours later at eleven o'clock in the morning and Ranger said, "How about we do some shopping to get some new clothes" He said as he put on his pants.

"Oh are we done, can't we play some more?" Steph asked as she gave him a puppy dog look.

"Babe we have to get some new clothes along with other stuff" he laid next to her in bed.

"I promise we can play later, and then he traced his finger on her lips and she sucked on it.

Ranger sighed and put on his dress shirt.

"Fine I will put on my dress and we can go shopping." She said and then she stepped out of bed naked.

Babe, stop teasing me" Ranger said and then handed Steph her dress. After they were dressed they got outside and into the Cheyenne. Ranger looked at her he could tell she was happy. "Are you ready to go and do some shopping babe?"

"I guess so but I really wanted to play" Then she put her hand on her husband's thigh and moved it up.

Ranger removed Steph's hand and said, "Babe, we have to do some chores, we can play later." Then he kissed her lightly on the lips.

She grabbed his face and returned the kiss but then managed to get her hand on his junk. He just looked at her and then kissed her. He put his seat back and she jumped on top of him. He took off her dress and then she managed to get his pants off and he pulled her to him he entered her a couple of times after they finished he sighed said, "That is it, we need to go shopping as he found his pants and put them on." and then added, "You are going to become pregnant if we keep going like this".

"Oh" Steph said, then she sat in her seat and they went to the store to get new clothes.

 **Chapter 7: Chapter 7**

The attempted kidnapping Chapter 7 Mom's Wish

After they went shopping they stopped at Rangeman to get changed.

"Hey the day is done and you are coming in now" Tank said to Ranger.

"I called you to tell you I would not be in today" Ranger said, "We are only here to change." he added

"I need to check in with Connie at the bond's office" Stephanie said to Tank and Ranger.

"Babe I don't think you should be working right now, you have to remember there is a threat on your life" Ranger told her.

"I know that but I still have to go in I am not going to stop living my life because of some threat" Stephanie said.

Ranger saw her blue eyes light up he knew that she was right.

"All right we will go to the bond's office after we change" Ranger said and then asked "How is the apartment looking?"

"Well some contractors were here to look and it is going to cost us big time to fix the apartment but it will get done." Tank said he could see Steph going in to the ladies locker room to change.

While Steph was in the ladies locker room she heard something so she turned around to look and a guy with a ski mask come out of a shower stall and jumped on her, she tried to kick and scream but then he put a rag to her face and she went unconscious.

"Now to get you out of here" the guy said. But he did not know that one of the female co- worker were in the locker room with Steph. The guy with the ski mask picked Steph up and was elbowed in the face. He dropped Stephanie and tried to fight with the female Rangeman worker only to go unconscious himself. The female coworker then hit the alarm that there was trouble and she finished getting dressed before the guys came in the locker room.

Meanwhile Ranger was out in the hall after he changed into a spare set of Rangeman clothes when he heard the alarm. They ran into the girl's locker room and saw Laurie over Stephanie and a guy with a ski mask on the floor a few feet away.

Laurie said, "He tried to kidnap Stephanie and I stopped him but she is unconscious"

Ranger leaned over her and said, "She is alive it smells like chloroform was used to knock her unconscious."

Tank got the guy and said "lets have a look here," He removed the mask and it was Vinnie from the bond's office.

"Well this is strange, why is Vinnie trying to kidnap Stephanie" Tank said as he removed him from the ladies locker room and put him in interrogation for questioning.

Ranger covered Steph and then carried her to the medical wing so she could wake up. She was on a bed waking up with Ranger besides her.

"Easy babe," Ranger said to her then he helped her sit up.

"What happened?" she asked.

Laurie came in and said, "You were attacked in the locker room, but we got the creep who did it."

"Okay who are you?" Steph said looking at the six foot one brunette haired lady with bright green eyes.

"I am Laurie and I am new here." she said as she held out her hand.

"You must be Mrs. Manoso it is a pleasure to meet you" Laurie said.

"I am the new secretary here at Rangeman I was in the locker room when the guy attacked you." Laurie told Stephanie.

"Well thanks, I owe you one now." Steph said then added "Where are my clothes?"

"Right here babe." Ranger said as he gave Stephanie three shopping bags full of her clothes.

"Bobby can I go now, I really am fine" Steph said as she was pulling out clothes so she could put them on.

"Sure there is no damage done so you are free to go" Bobby said then he pulled the curtain closed so she could get dressed.

Stephanie overheard Laurie and Ranger talking, "Thank you Laurie you saved my wife, if there is anything you need please let me know."

"No problem Ranger I was glad to help, I would have done it if it was someone else too." Laurie said. Steph came out from behind the curtain and saw Laurie leave.

"I am all set Carlos, and I would like to see the guy who tried to kidnap me" Steph said as she looked into her husband's eyes.

"All right but you won't like it" Ranger said and then he and his wife walked to the interrogation room.

Steph saw Vinnie in the room and got on the phone which she put on speaker, "Bond's office this is Connie"

"Hi Connie it's Steph is Vinnie there?"

"Of course he is you want to speak to him?"

"Yes," Steph said

"Where are you you're are support to be here catching bad guys" Vinnie snapped at Stephanie.

"I am at Rangeman, Vinnie someone dressed like you just tried to kidnap me." Steph told her cousin.

"Oh okay" Vinnie said,

"I am on my way now with Ranger" she hung up.

"So that is not Vinnie in there" Steph said as she looked through the one way glass, "So who is it?" Ranger said and then went to talk to Tank. "I want to find out how someone else got in here" First the fire in my apt and now someone tries to kidnap Steph. Find answers Tank!" Ranger yelled at Tank, and went back up to Steph kissed her on top of the head. They left for the bond's office.

 **Chapter 8: Chapter 8**

Ranger and Stephanie went to the bond's office to go speak with Vinnie and then they were going to the Plums for dinner.

"Hi Connie, we need to speak with Vinnie is he still here?" Stephanie asked her.

"Vinnie we are coming in" Ranger said.

He walked right into Vinnie's office with Steph behind him.

"Vinnie I don't want Steph working here right now, because if she is kidnapped by someone that is close to her it could be trouble." Ranger told Vinnie.

"I agree but I need someone to take her place other than Lula" Vinnie said to Ranger.

"Hey do I get a say in this?" Stephanie asked them.

They both shouted "No" at the same time.

"Okay, so who is going to take my skips?" Stephanie asked

"What if I have a couple of newbies at Rangeman that could take over Steph's skips for right now how would that be?" Ranger asked Vinnie.

"Perfect, I like it so it is settled until this business with Steph is done Rangeman will take over her skips." Vinnie told Ranger.

"Good, come on Babe we have to go to your parents' house for dinner." Carlos replied to Vinnie. The both of them walked out of the bond's office to the Cheyenne. When they got to her mother's house for dinner.

Grandma Mazur was waiting at the screen door and said "You're pregnant Stephanie you have that glow!" grandma Mazur yelled.

"Who is pregnant?" Helen asked as she rushed up to Steph and Carlos.

"Steph is, I know I am part gypsy so I know these things." Stephanie looked at Carlos and said, "Okay this is going to be fun"

"Yup" Carlos said and then went into the living room to visit with Frank.

Steph then went into the kitchen and started to pick at food. Valerie came in with Lisa, Mary Elisabeth while Albert Jr was with his grandfather.

"hi aunt Steph when am I going to be a big cousin?" Lisa asked her aunt.

"For the last time I am not pregnant." Steph said then stomped out of the kitchen and went to the living room.

"Hi daddy." Steph said as she sat down next to Carlos.

"Hi baby, what is this about you being pregnant?" Frank asked her.

"For the last time I am not pregnant" Steph said. Ranger just looked at her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Okay, so how is work going Steph?" Her dad asked her.

"I am not working right now something came up and I can't work." Steph said and Grandma Mazur said, "Yeah and that is because you are pregnant."

"No I am not" Steph got up and went outside on the porch to sit in the swing bench.

"Hey there cupcake" Morelli said as he came up and stood on the porch"

"How did you find us?" Steph said to Morelli

"Well I know it is Friday and you spend it with your family on Fridays. I also knew that your baboon husband would be here so I came over to speak with him." Joe told her.

"'He is inside go right in." Stephanie told him. Joe opened the door and went inside.

"Joseph it is so good to see you." Helen said as she gave him a hug. "Thanks but I am here to talk to Ranger"

"You need to speak with me" Ranger said as he came out of the living room.

"yeah lets go outside." Morelli told him

"I got a whole bunch of prints from your apartment that are not in the system, and found a cylinder that had some flammable stuff in it that caused the fire. So in other words you have nothing" Ranger said to Morelli.

"Yeah, maybe your people could have better luck; I gave the information to Hector so he could work on it." Morelli told Ranger.

"Okay thanks for the update maybe together we can figure out who is after my wife and myself" Carlos said and then Morelli left.

Ranger sat down next to Steph, "Babe are you okay?"

"I guess, I mean could I be pregnant Carlos I mean we have been having a lot of fun lately." Steph said to Carlos.

"Yes, we have been having a lot of fun lately. I tried to tell you this could happen but I don't know babe, but we can find out if you want and get a pregnancy test and do it back at the cabin." Carlos whispered in her eye .

"I am scared that I might be with everything else going on, I mean with someone after me." Steph said looking into Carlos's eyes.

"Babe, nothing is going to happen to you I am right here and I will always be with you always." Carlos said and then he softly kissed Steph on the lips.

"Okay we will stop at the drug store on our way back to the cabin" Steph said, and added "Let's go inside and eat I am starving." Carlos opened the door for Steph and they both walked into the house and ate.

"Steph would you like wine?" Helen asked and then added "Oh yeah your pregnant so you can't because it would hurt the baby."

"Mom for the last time I am not pregnant." Steph finished her meal in silence.

After everyone finished eating Carlos said, "Okay Stephanie it is time to go"

"Okay" Steph and Carlos said good bye to everyone and they left for the drug store.

"Babe, do you want me to go in?" Carlos asked his wife.

"No I will I just need your card Darling _"_ Steph told him. He gave it to her saying "Okay here." A few minutes later she got in the Cheyenne and they left for the cabin.

When they got to the cabin, Steph said, "I really like this place Carlos I mean it is nice and big. It has a fire place in the living room, a full size bathroom upstairs and one downstairs and a spare room downstairs. With two extra rooms upstairs not to mention the good sized kitchen. Tank is so lucky to have this place."

"It is pretty nice huh" Carlos said as he put his arms around Stephanie. Then he started to nuzzle her neck.

"Carlos, I don't think I can do this." She said as she looked at the plastic bag that had the test in it.

"I will be there with you babe, and I promise I will not go anywhere. Now let's get this done." Carlos took her hand and lead her to the bathroom.

Carlos had has arms folded across his chest as he leaned against the wall waiting for the answer.

"Can I really be a father again, am I lucky enough to get a second chance at this." He asked himself.

"Babe, how are you doing?" Carlos said through the door.

"Well the test is done so now we just wait." she came out of the upstairs bathroom. Carlos enclosed her in his arms. She just relaxed breathed and waited with her husband.

After about ten minutes, Steph said, "Well let's go see." She went back into the bathroom when she came out there were tears in her eyes.

"Babe," Ranger saw the tears and held her.

"You are going to get a second chance at being a father, I am pregnant Carlos" Stephanie said as she looked up at Carlos.

He then bent down and kissed her he was so happy.

 **Chapter 9: Chapter 9**

Ranger was up early the next morning he was sitting at the kitchen table drinking a protein drink when Stephanie came in wrapped her arms around Carlos's neck.

He kissed her arms, "Morning Babe, how are you feeling" Carlos asked his wife.

"Good, still nervous about the baby but I am feeling better about it." Stephanie told her husband.

"Good, because I made you an apt with a ob specialist and I am going with you so let's get you and the baby fed after that we can head out." Ranger told her, he got up and pulled out a chair for her. Ranger made her breakfast, which consisted of a fruit salad with a glass of milk along with a bagel and butter.

"Where is the bacon, eggs, sausage, and all the good stuff?" Stephanie asked Ranger.

"You have to start to eat healthier, you are eating for two." Ranger said with a smile on his face.

"I want real food Carlos" Steph begged as she looked at her husband.

"That is real food now eat before we go to the doctor's" Ranger kissed Steph on the cheek.

All of a sudden the doorbell rang, "I will get it" Steph was up and running to the door. She opened it and saw Lula with a dozen of Tasty Cakes.

"Hey girlfriend I thought I would bring donuts." Lula told her.

"I love you Lula come in and give me some" Stephanie said as she took the box went into the kitchen.

Ranger saw Stephanie with a dozen of Tasty Cakes, and said, "Who got you those?"

"Hey tall, dark and sexy" Lula said to Ranger.

Ranger just shook his head and said, "No way, how did you find us Lula?"

"Easy Connie told me that Steph was staying with you so I followed Tank who should be coming in now." Lula told them.

Tank walked in and saw Lula and the tasty cakes, and said, "Oh shit I am in trouble, she followed me huh?"

"Yup she did." Ranger said. Lula noticed the wedding ring on Steph's finger.

"You got married and you did not tell me" Lula said to Stephanie.

"Yes, Ranger and I did three weeks ago Lula we are very happy" Steph said as she was putting her third Tasty Cake in her mouth.

Ranger then said, "enough three is your limit Steph." Then he took the Tasty Cakes away and gave them back to Lula and said to Lula, "Now you go back to the bond's office because I have to take Steph to an apt." Ranger said as he got Steph's coat.

Steph just shrugged her shoulders and said, "I will call you later Lula"

Ranger and Steph took off leaving Tank and Lula alone. "So is there an empty bedroom up here?" She asked Tank.

"Wait up boss I am coming with you!" Tank yelled jumped on the hood of Ranger's Car.

Ranger stopped the car and Tank went flying of the hood.

"Tank are you nuts?" Ranger said.

"Sorry boss but Lula wants to go upstairs, so I am coming with you" Tank said.

"Carlos we are going to be late" Stephanie told her husband.

"I don't have a back seat in this car, sorry Tank." Ranger said and then got back in the car and left him with Lula.

"What was that all about?" Steph asked Carlos.

"Lula wanted to take Tank upstairs" Carlos told her.

"Poor Tank" Steph said as she shook her head.

They got to the Doctor's office and entered. Steph walked up to the receptionist and said, "Stephanie Manoso I have a ten o'clock apt."

"Right Dr. More with be right with you if you would like to have a seat" The receptionist told her.

Steph went to sit down with Carlos in the waiting room when, Mary Ellen came out and sat back down.

"Steph how are you it has been too long" Mary Ellen said.

"I am good Mary Ellen, I know we should do something sometime how are the kids, I have been too busy to call you but we should do some shopping or something" Steph said to her best friend.

"Absolutely I will call you" Mary Ellen said and then the nurse came out and said.

"Stephanie Manoso you can come in."

Carlos and Steph walked into an exam room, Dr. More was waiting for her "Hey Steph how have you been? The doctor asked.

"I think I might be pregnant, I missed my last period last week, and I took a pregnancy test and it came out positive." Steph told her.

"Well let's take some blood and I will put you on maternity vitamins, we will follow up next week." Dr. More said to them.

"Okay sounds good except for the taking some blood part." Steph said out loud.

"Come on babe let's get this done." Ranger said as he took Steph's hand.

Carlos and Steph went to the lab Steph stuck her arm out the nurse put an needle in her arm and Steph put her head on Ranger's chest.

"All done Mrs. Manoso." The nurse told her.

"Good let's get out of here." Ranger and Steph went back to the cabin noticed that Tank's truck was still there.

"Thank god you two came back here; please I will give you this cabin if you can get Lula off my back." Tank said to Ranger. "I even have the deed to the cabin in my truck, I was going to give you the cabin because I am happy at Haywood, just please get Lula of my back." Tank begged Ranger.

"You heard the man go get rid of Lula" Steph told her husband.

"Fine," Ranger went into the cabin.

Ranger went to the upstairs spare bedroom and saw Lula in the bed there.

"Lula I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but Tank is seeing someone so he is not interested in you anymore" Ranger told her.

"Fine be that way" she got up butt naked grabbed her clothes and her purse and left the room. When Lula was outside, she walked up to Tank and said, "You have a girlfriend huh" and then she whacked him with her purse and he went down hard on the ground. She got in her t-bird and left. Steph walked into the cabin laughing. Ranger came out of the cabin with a smile on his face. "You had to tell her I was seeing someone huh?" Tank replied to Ranger as he got up off the ground walked to his truck and got the deed then the two of them walked inside to the cabin.

Carlos was waiting at the table in the kitchen Tank pulled up a chair, "Here I already signed the deed, it just needs your signature" Pierre said and he gave the deed to Carlos.

"Are you sure about this Tank?" Carlos asked him.

"Yes, I am very happy at Haywood so I don't need this place so you and Steph are the first choice." Pierre told him.

"We will take it, we could use the extra rooms" Carlos signed the deed. "Okay I will drop this off at city hall on my way back to Haywood. This place is yours enjoy it." Tank said then he left the cabin.

Carlos just shook his head and said to himself, "A house and a baby all in one day wow!" Carlos went to talk to Steph but when he got upstairs she was already sleeping. "See you tonight mommy" He whispered in her ear left the cabin to go to Rangeman.

 **Chapter 10: Chapter 10**

Ranger finds out the truth Part 10 Mom's Wish

When Ranger got to Haywood he noticed Morelli was there trying to get in.

"Hey did you come to see me?" Ranger said from behind Morelli.

"Yeah, and I am sorry I keep calling you a baboon, but I am still having a hard time getting use to you and cupcake being married." Morelli said.

"I know what you mean, I am still getting used to having her by my side every morning we have been married for only a month." Ranger told him.

They both got into the elevator, and went to level five. They went past the control room, and into Ranger's office where Tank was waiting for them.

"Hey there about time" Tank said and then he saw Morelli and said, "Hey"

"Tank close the door." Ranger said and then Tank closed it behind Morelli.

"All right let's get to it, we have an update, there was a drug bust on Stark Street and, a couple of the preps said that a Latin/Hispanic guy came up to them and payed them 5,000.00 to kidnap a girl named Stephanie Manoso" Morelli told them, then added "they had this guy on a security tape." Morelli put in the security tape on the VCR in Ranger's office and Tank and Ranger got up from their seats as they saw Ranger's dad pay the peeps.

"I take it you know this guy" Morelli asked.

"Yeah I do, he is my father!" Ranger shut off the video. "Morelli thank you for your help, if it okay I would like to speak to my father after you take him into custody." Ranger told him.

"Yeah no problem we will get a warrant for him right now" he walked out of Ranger's office and closed the door.

"Carlos, you should be with Stephanie right now, I will handle everything here" Pierre told his boss and friend.

"Yeah you are right Pierre I should go home," Ranger hugged Tank and left his office. He got to the parking lot just in time to see his Cheyenne blow up. "Oh Fuck" Ranger said, and then the fire department and cops came with Tank, Lester, Hector running to the garage.

"I just can't seem to get away from you Manoso" Morelli said as he came into the garage. "I will kill the person who blew up my Cheyenne" Ranger said, Morelli who was standing next to him said, "I don't blame you I would kill someone too if they blew up a car like that."

"Morelli I just walked out here to go home and my car blew up. This happens to my wife not me and my people are going to look into this but right now I need to go home and be with Stephanie" Ranger said.

"All right go, if I need to speak to you I know how to reach you." Morelli said, "Let's go boss I will take you home" Tank told Ranger.

They got into Tank's truck and he drove Ranger home. "How am I going to tell Steph that it was my dad that paid to have her kidnapped?" Ranger said out loud.

"Very gently boss."

"Tank she is pregnant, I don't want to put any more stress on her then I have to" Ranger said to his friend.

"That is why you were so happy to get the cabin." Tank said out loud.

"Yeah, it means a lot to the both of us, thanks for that" Ranger put a hand on Tank's shoulder.

"I think she needs to know who is after her Carlos. Steph is strong she can handle a lot and you know that." Tank told him.

"I know that I am just worried about how she will react when I tell her." Ranger said as he looked out the window and saw his house coming up.

He saw Stephanie outside sitting in the grass with a huge smile on her face.

"She looks so happy" Ranger said out loud.

"Do you want me to come in with you?" Tank asked.

"Thanks Pierre but I have to do this without you. I will talk to you tomorrow. Just find out who bombed my car!" Ranger exited the truck and walked up to Steph. He looked down at his wife helped her up and they went inside to talk.

Tank took a deep breath and went back to Haywood.

Ranger got inside with Stephanie and they sat down in the living room. Carlos started a fire in the fireplace. He sat down and put his hand on her lower abdomen and then he kissed her hard. She moved in close to him she could feel his penis getting hard. "Carlos let's take this upstairs." She got up grabbed his hands and they left for their bedroom.

When he got her on the bed, she took off her shirt, bra, pants and underwear. He could tell she was pregnant because her breasts were a little bigger. He then stripped off his clothes and joined her in bed. Then they made love. "Stephanie thank you, I needed you today" Carlos told her.

"What happened today Carlos if you keep it in it will destroy you." Steph said as she touched his hair. he started to cry and he put his head in her chest.

"I am right here, what happened?" Steph asked again.

He looked up with tears in his eyes and she said, "Come on tell me darling, it will be alright we will figure something out."

"My dad was the one that tried to kidnap you." Carlos told her. Her mouth dropped.

"I don't understand Carlos why would he do that?" She looked into her husband's hurt eyes.

"I don't know and I don't want to find out why." He said as he held his wife.

"Shh it will be alright we will get through this together," Steph told her husband as she was holding him trying to calm him down. Just then the phone rang. "Yeah" Carlos said.

"Carlos this Dr. More I am calling to tell you that Steph is pregnant, so I will need to make an apt with her for a follow up."

"Okay Dr. I will tell her thank you" Then Carlos hung up, "Darling was that Dr. More?" Steph asked.

"Yes, and you are pregnant babe." Ranger said and added "My father and mother are going to be grandparents again"

"Why would he do this, it does not make sense I know that he is not happy with me for not being in the family business, but this seems over kill" Ranger said out loud. The phone rang again, "Yes, mom" Carlos said.

"Carlos your father has been arrested for attempted kidnapping do you know what is going on?" His mother asked.

"Mom, I don't know what is going on, but I can't talk right now. I will talk to you later I promise." Then Carlos hung up and looked at his wife. "What do I tell her" They both just held on to each other trying to figure this all out. When he was sure that Stephanie was asleep he went downstairs to box so he could think things through. Steph woke up three hours later and heard him downstairs she knew that he was working through some stuff, but she also knew that she needed to check on him. She got into her robe and made her way downstairs, when she got there she saw him wrapping his hands in bandages he found in the closet down there.

She walked up to him and she sat down in his lap he just held her while his whole body was shaking. "I have to go see him Stephanie"

"I know you do but you are not going alone I am going with you. We are married which means we deal with this stuff together she kissed him and they both went upstairs.

 **Chapter 11: Chapter 11**

Once Carlos and Steph were changed into clothes, they called Rangeman and had one of Ranger's other car's brought to the house.

Tank knocked on the door, "It is open" Ranger said.

" Here is your Jeep" He handed the keys to his boss and added,

"What are you going to do now boss?" Tank asked him.

"I am going to speak with my dad and Steph is coming with me then I am going to try to explain things to my mom" Ranger told him.

"Good luck" Tank left with Lester.

"Babe are you ready?" Carlos said to her.

"Yeah I am let's go. Are you sure you want to do this?" Stephanie asked Carlos.

"I have to find out what is going on." Carlos said to his wife.

"Okay let's get this done" They both walked out of their house got in the jeep and left for the County Prison.

Ranger just looked at the scenery while driving. Stephanie said, "My parents are expecting us for dinner on Friday, but if you don't want to go I can tell them we can't make it."

"I need to think about Babe." Carlos told her.

"No problem," Steph said back.

Steph did not know what to do so she turned on the radio, "Anything is better then this silence" she thought to herself.

Carlos hit his hand on the steering wheel, "Damn it why would he do something like this, it does not make any sense."

"Carlos, you need to calm down before you see him. If you go in all gun ho he will never tell you anything," Stephanie told him.

"I know you are right, it just hurts that he would do something like this" Carlos said, and added, "He better have a good explanation."

Steph looked at her husband, and she could see the hurt he was feeling and she did not know how to make this better or if she even could.

They parked in the visitor's parking in the prison's parking lot and went in.

"Yes," a guard said to Ranger

"I would like to speak to Ricardo Manoso" Ranger said.

"I just need your gun." the guard said.

Carlos handed his gun over and they were escorted into a visitor's lounge where they waited.

About ten minutes later Ricardo Manoso Sr. came into the lounge saw Carlos and Steph there.

"Hi son" Sr. said.

"Dad why did you do it?" Carlos asked his father.

"I need the money for the shop, we are going broke so I had to do something" Sr. told Carlos.

"So you tried to kidnap my wife so I would pay you to save the shop" Carlos yelled at him.

"I had no choice I was being blackmailed by someone he stated that if I did not kidnap Stephanie he would burn the shop down" Ricardo Sr. replied.

"Why didn't you come to me so I could help you?" Carlos asked.

"I thought that you had enough on your plate already with getting used to being married and taking care of Rangeman I did not want to be a pest" Ricardo Sr. told him

"Dad you could never be a pest to me" Ranger told him and said "Okay so we need to find out who is blackmailing you and find out how to stop it." Ranger said, and then added, "Does Momma know about this?"

"No, and I don't want you to tell her any of this I don't want her to be in danger." Ricardo Sr. told him.

"You don't want Mamma in danger, but you will put my wife in danger"! Carlos yelled at his father. Then Carlos stood up and walked away from the table. Steph came up to him and said "Carlos, you need to calm down a little bit"

Carlos took a deep breath.

"I know I screwed up but I knew that you had the resources to protect Stephanie" Ricardo Sr. told his son.

"All right I am going to talk to Momma because she is worried sick, and then she is going to move in with us so we can protect her too. I am going to look at the shop's financial records and see if we can save it. Your bail hearing is when?"

"Monday," Ricardo Sr. told him.

"Okay I will go talk to my cousin in law and see if we can use him for your bond. Don't worry we will figure this all out." Carlos told him.

"Time to go Steph," Carlos told her. They both walked out and drove to his mom's house. "This next stop should be fun" Carlos said out loud.

 **Chapter 12: Chapter 12**

While Ranger was driving, Steph called Tank, "Hey can you meet us at Carlos's parents' house we have some updates to tell you."

"Sure thing, I am on my way right now." Tank said and he hung up.

"Well, I don't know what to do, my Dad does not want me to tell Momma what is going on but she does have a right to know." Carlos said to Steph.

"Darling you have to tell your Mom what he said," Steph replied to her husband. "Do you believe him about the shop and him being blackmailed to kidnap me?" Steph asked her husband.

"I don't know I have to work in the shop to find out what is going on." Carlos said, "Which means taking some leave time from Rangeman."

"You did not tell him about the baby either Carlos" Steph said as she traced her finger down his neck.

"Babe we have to wait, to do that stuff." Carlos told her even though he wanted her right now, even though he needed her right now they had to wait until later tonight when they were home he thought to himself.

When they arrived at his parents' house Tank was already there, and having some coffee. Carlos and Steph walked in and Amy came running up to her uncle and then jumped up and gave him a big hug.

"Thanks little girl, I needed that," Carlos said to his niece. He then put her down, and gave his sister a kiss on the top of the head and gave his Momma a hug. Stephanie pulled up a chair and so did Carlos next to Stephanie.

"Carlos, did you speak with your father?" Anna asked her son.

"Yes, Momma, I did and here is the story. He is being blackmailed by somebody he does not know who ordered him to pay some perps to kidnap Steph so he could get the money to save the shop." Carlos told them.

"Why did he not call you if he needed help at the shop, Carlos?" Anna asked her son.

"He knew that I was busy at Rangeman and he thought he could handle it himself you know the Manoso pride Momma that is a killer to both me and him." Carlos told her. "Momma I want you to pack a bag and stay with Stephanie and me, we have enough room, because Pierre gave us his cabin. I want you safe, because the kidnapping attempt failed so because of that we don't know if this guy will quit and leave us alone or comeback and try something else." Carlos continued to speak. "I also want a look at the financial aspect of the shop Rachel do you know where they are?"

"I do, they are locked in Dad's safe, he would not let me look at them I don't know why but I knew that we were in some trouble but I did not think it was this bad." Rachel told her brother.

Steph said, "I don't mean to butt in but, Carlos if you work there at the shop you will be putting me in more danger because you won't be around to protect me, and I want you safe, so can you please put another person in the shop?"

"I will do it" Tank said out loud. Carlos looked at Pierre and said, "Are you sure you want to?"

"Yes, you guys are like my own family and I want to help I can go in as your cousin." Tank told Carlos.

"Okay, but I still need to see those financial reports so I need to get into Dad's safe somehow." Carlos said.

"I can help with that too, I will get you the financial papers that you need and then go over to see you later Carlos I promise." Tank said to his friend.

"So it is settled, Tank will work at the shop, Momma will come and stay with Steph and me for a while and we will find out who was blackmailing Dad." Carlos stated.

All of a sudden Steph threw up on Tank's boots in front of everyone. Anna said to Steph, "Darling are you all right or are you sick?"

Steph looked at Carlos and he put his arm on the back of her chair and said, "She is not sick Momma she is pregnant. You are going to be a grandmother again"

"You mean it? Did you tell your father? He will be so thrilled," Anna said. Then she gave a cloth to Steph so she could wipe her face.

"Sorry, Tank," Steph said, "It's all right I was looking for a reason to buy new boots." Tank said to her and then kissed her on the head.

"As for your answer Momma I did not tell Dad about the baby. I was and still am too mad at him to tell him right now," Carlos told his mom.

"I promise, Momma, I will tell him after this mess is taken care of," Carlos added and said, "but for now we need to stick to the plan, so why not have Steph help you pack so you can stay with us for a while."

"I will be fine I don't need any help packing." Then Anna left to go to her room to pack.

"I will get you those documents tonight." Tank said and then he yelled, "Hey, Amy, I am leaving and I want my hug."

"Bye, Uncle Tank see you soon." Amy hugged him and he left.

"Amy, come on we need to open the store," Rachel yelled to her daughter. Amy came and gave Carlos and Steph a hug then they left leaving only Anna, Carlos, and Steph left in the house.

Carlos took Steph into the living room and asked, "Babe, are you sure you are okay with my Momma staying at the house with us?"

"Yes, Carlos, I am fine with it, while you are at work, I will have some company instead of being by myself." Steph said with a big grin on her face.

"Okay, as soon as she is ready we will go back home" they sat on the couch and waited.

After about half of hour later Anna came out and said, "That is it. I am ready"

"Okay, let's go" Then all three of them walked out of Ranger's parents' house, and were headed to Carlo's house.

 **Chapter 13: Chapter 13**

Anna could not believe her eyes, as they pulled up to Carlos's house.

"Carlos you house is very nice but who is that?" Carlos's mom pointed to Lula.

"Oh boy this is just what we need." Carlos said out loud.

"That is one of my coworkers she works with me at the Bond's office kind of." Steph said to her mother in law.

"What does kind of mean?" Anna asked Stephanie.

"It is a long story I will tell it to you sometime?" Steph told Anna.

All three of them got out of the jeep and walked up to the cabin.

"Hey there white girl, I brought you Tasty Cakes." Lula said to Stephanie.

"Stephanie looked at the cakes and at Ranger, hoping that he would say something and he did, "She is trying to cut back on her sugar intake Lula so take them away, now!" Ranger yelled at her.

Steph just shrugged her shoulders and said, "We are really busy right now Lula I will call you but right now is not a good time for a visit."

"All right but I will be back" Lula strutted off in her tight spandex skirt and her halter top.

"I wonder who raised her" Anna said as she entered the cabin.

"Good question, we actually don't know who raised her" Steph replied to Anna.

"Momma I will put your bags upstairs if you want to sit you can go into the living room or the kitchen." Carlos told her.

"How many rooms are there?" Anna asked.

Steph replied to her question with, "One master bedroom, two guestrooms the living room, kitchen and two bathrooms and an office for Carlos."

"Wow you have a lot of land, did you two ever think about getting horses and building a stable for them." Anna told them.

"We are not getting horses Momma. We are too busy to care for them." Carlos.

"Carlos, can we get a dog?" Steph asked her husband who just finished coming back downstairs.

"Maybe" he answered her, and put his arms around his wife.

"Hey I am hungry, darling can I have some food before bed it is already eight thirty p.m." Stephanie asked her husband.

"Sure I will see what we got why don't you two go sit down in the living room" Carlos told them. He went into the kitchen and started to cook while Steph and Anna sat in the living room.

"I want to thank you for taking good care of Carlos I can tell you two really love each other." Anna said to Stephanie.

"Anna I love Carlos and he loves me and we are very happy together we will all work together to figure this situation out." Steph said to her.

"Thank you darling but I want you to concentrate on staying healthy for both you and the baby" Anna told her.

"Don't worry about me or the baby, we will be fine, right now we have to handle this situation with Carlos's father." Steph told her.

Carlos voice came from the kitchen, "Dinner is ready"

"About time I am starving" Stephanie said then her and Anna sat down at the kitchen table with Ranger and ate.

After dinner Stephanie started to help with the dishes, but Anna said, "I will take care of those you two go and relax please."

Carlos looked at Steph and took her to the living room where he started a fire and sat down with Steph, he joined her on the couch and just held her for a few minutes. She turned her head and gave him a deep passionate kiss.

"Oh boy" he said, "I now wish we were alone." Carlos whispered in her ear.

"Just because your mom is here does not mean we can't have some fun" Steph said. Carlos started to nuzzle her neck. When the doorbell rang, "Perfect" Ranger said as he got to the door, and answered it.

"Hey there" Ranger said to Tank

"Hey I can't stay, but I just wanted to drop these off they are the papers from the shop." Tank said.

"Got I will look at these in the morning, and thanks Tank for everything" Ranger said as he held out his hand.

"No problem boss, I will contact you tomorrow" Tank left.

Carlos looked at the paperwork and put it in his office for now. "I will deal with this in the morning" He looked at Steph and said, "Momma if you are all set both Steph and I are going to bed for the night." Carlos asked his mom.

"I am fine I will be up in a while you two just do whatever you want." Anna said.

"Come on darling you heard your mom." Steph said as she went upstairs.

"Okay then" Carlos said to himself. He walked into his bedroom and saw Steph lying in bed waiting for him.

"Babe I know what you want, but my mom is here," Carlos calmly stated to his wife.

"Yes, darling but she do whatever we want, and I want you. Now come here please." Steph said as she cocked a finger at Carlos.

He took off his shirt and pants and joined her in bed. She started to kiss his chest, and moved her hands on his back, he then started to get in the right mood sucked on her breasts and then he was inside her. He could tell she was loving every minute of it.

"Good, I love making her happy" Carlos said to himself. Then they fell asleep in each other's arms.

 **Chapter 14: Chapter 14**

Steph woke up in Carlos's arms, she was getting tired of having fun every night, but she had to do something to calm him down because of the situation. "I have to talk to him about this" Steph told herself.

She got up slipped on one of his T shirts and then went downstairs only to see his mom making French toast.

"Oh my word, that looks so good" Stephanie said as she sat down at the kitchen table.

"Thank you, and here you go something sweet for you and the baby." Anna said.

"Is my son up yet?" Anna asked her.

"No he is still sleeping and that is a good thing, he has been so overworked lately I am worried about him" Stephanie told Anna.

"I am sure his father did not mean for it to go this far, I mean this situation." Anna continued, "And I feel bad that you and Carlos is in the middle of it"

"Don't worry we can handle it, we have been in a lot of different situations before and we are used to dealing with this kind of stuff." She got a tingle down her back "your son is here" Stephanie said, as she felt her husband's hands rubbing her shoulders.

"I figured you would be down here, and I smelled my momma's French toast." Carlos said as he took a plate of his own.

"I thought you only eat healthy." Stephanie said to her husband.

"It is not often I get my Momma's French toast." Carlos said with a large grin on his face.

Just then Ranger heard the door open and Tank saying, "Something smells great."

"We are in the kitchen" Carlos yelled to Tank.

"Hey boss, are you kidding me are you really eating French toast?" Tank said in shock.

"Yup and I am enjoying every minute of it." Carlos told him.

"Pierre come sit and have some. Everyone else is." Anna said to him.

"Oh, if I don't I will hurt your feelings so all right" Then Tank sat down and had some French toast too.

"Well I am going to work at the gun shop, so I hope it will be busy." Tank said to everyone.

"We need the money for Ricardo's bond" Anna cried.

Carlos came up to her put his arms around her, "It will be all right Momma, I will somehow fix everything"

"Carlos even you are not superman you can't fix everything." Anna said.

"Momma I promise I will do everything I can try not to worry," Carlos said to her. "Now Tank and I have to go and talk in my office for a few minutes so why don't you go rest."

"What about the dishes" Anna asked.

"I can load them into the dishwasher" Steph said, and added, "Carlos is right you need to rest too."

"Okay I will be upstairs if you need me" Anna said as she went to the guest room to lay down.

"How are you feeling Wonder woman?" Tank asked Stephanie

"I am feeling pretty good, thanks to Batman" Stephanie told Tank as she looked at her husband.

"Babe," Ranger said and added, "Okay Tank to my office"

"Okay, Boss." The boys went to Ranger's office to talk things over.

Stephanie loaded the dishwasher, looked out the window to see two men she did not know making their way to the house with ski masks on.

"Oh no here we go." She heard shots and bullets started to fly. She got down on the floor saw Ranger and Tank run into the kitchen and fired back. They got one guy but the other ran into the woods.

"Tank, go and see if we know that guy" Ranger told him.

"All right but Boss don't you go looking for the other guy in the woods you will not find him trust me" Tank told Ranger as he looked through the window that had bullet holes in them now.

Anna came down stairs and said, "Was that shooting?"

"Yes, Momma a couple of guys came here and started to shoot at us" Carlos told her. And added, "But they are gone now" He went up to Steph and asked, "Are you all right Babe?".

"Yeah, I don't think I been shot." She answered him, then got up. Ranger checked her up and down for bullet holes but did not find any.

"Tank you need to get to the shop, and I will stay here with Momma and Stephanie." Ranger told Tank.

"Got it" Tank gave Momma a hug and left.

"Momma are you all right, were you hurt?" Carlos asked Anna.

"No, I am fine, but I don't think I will go back to bed for a while".

"Okay you can sit in the living room and watch some TV for a while. I need Stephanie with me in the office to go over Dad's paperwork." Ranger said. Steph gave Anna a hug went into the office with her husband. Once there she said, "Carlos we need to talk, I don't know how to tell you this, but I am tired and I can't keep having sex with you, I need to rest. I need a break for the physical bedroom stuff. You need to find another way to get out your frustration out." Steph told him bluntly.

"Steph was that the only reason you were having sex with me was to keep me calm?" He asked her with a grin on his face.

"Okay, not the only reason. Being with you the sex is fabulous, but I am tired I need a break, darling, please try to understand." She put her arms around Carlos.

"I get it, I guess I was using you to get out my frustration, I need to find a better way, I am sorry and you know something, I am tired too. You are right you need your strength so I will keep my distance in the bedroom." Carlos told her while he was holding her.

"Well I just hope you don't put too much distance between us in the bedroom, darling" She kissed his softly on the lips.

"Promise I won't put that much distance between us." He sat down in his chair and asked, "Now can we please do some work?" He asked his wife.

"Of course" She pulled up a chair and they went through the gun's shop paperwork.

"Carlos I think I found something." Steph said, Carlos came and looked over her shoulder. He asked, "Who is that Jake Barns and why are there checks made out to him for five thousand dollars a piece" Carlos said out loud.

"I don't know but there are five checks made out to him, could he be the black mailer?" She asked him.

Ranger got on the phone to Lester, and said; "I need you to check out a Jake Barns and get back to me" Ranger hung up.

"Good catch babe." He nuzzled her neck.

"Carlos remember our talk earlier" Steph said

"Right, why don't you go back to bed and sleep for a little bit I will take care of it from here" Carlos said. He watched his wife walk out of the office and go upstairs.

 **Chapter 15: Chapter 15**

After a few minutes, Ranger's cell phone rang "Talk to me"

"Boss, turns out that this Jake Barns is a bookie, for horse racing." Lester said.

"Is there anything else right now or is that it?" Ranger asked Lester.

"That is all there is sorry Boss." Lester told him.

"That is okay Lester, I will stay in touch." Then Ranger disconnected. He looked around his office, where there was desk that he was sitting at, a filing cabinet to the right of that a computer and phone on his desk.

"Someone in the family owed this Jake Barns money from horse racing. Time to have a heart to heart with Momma" Carlos said to himself.

Carlos came out of the office to see Momma in tears, "Okay Momma I know what is wrong, I know that somebody in the family owes money to Jake Barns who is a bookie for racing horses, now please tell me so I can help."

"It is Todd your brother-in -law, he owed money to him, but your father paid him with the profits from the shop and now I guess Jake Barns wants more money out of your father." Anna said as she put her head to her son's chest.

"Do you know where I can find this Jake Barns?" Carlos asked her.

"No, but Todd might the only thing is no one can find Todd he has disappeared. He has been missing for four days now." Anna said.

"And no one called the cops to report him missing" Carlos stated in shock.

"Your father said that he would find Todd, but I guess that is not going to happen now." Anna said.

"I know a detective on the Trenton P.D. Who might be able to help us out? I will give him a call. Then I will give Rachel a call too and tell her to get over here." Carlos told her.

He called Morelli first.

"What is it Manoso?" Morelli growled.

"Well you are in a good mood, I need your help, and I am texting you my address can you come over here please it is important." Manoso said.

"Sure I can, I will be there shortly" then Morelli hung up.

Carlos called Rachel, got her voice mail, "I know you are there I also know why you are not picking up. I know about Todd and his gambling problem. I can help I am texting you an address so come over I will be waiting with Momma love, Carlos Ranger hung up.

"Now we wait until everyone shows up, I am going to check on Steph." He walked upstairs into their bedroom he knew that she was tired but he needed to be with her. He knew that he promised her he would find another way of calming down. So he just laid down in bed held her until he too fell asleep for a while.

When he woke up a couple of hours later her heard voices, saw that he was alone in bed. "She must be down stairs" he said to himself. So he put on a shirt and went down stairs saw Morelli, his Momma, Steph, his sister, and his niece there.

"Well did you tell him or do I have to?" Carlos asked everyone.

"You're sister was just filling me in, I will see what I can come up with" He left a few minutes later.

"Hey Uncle Carlos are you going to find my dad?" Amy asked sweetly.

"I am going to try sweetheart," Ranger told her. He picked her up held her for a few minutes.

"Hey Sis, do you have a few minutes to talk to me?" Carlos asked Rachel.

"Yeah, I do let's go talk in your office." Rachel answered him and followed him in.

When they got into Carlos's office Rachel just hugged him and put her head in his chest.

"It will be okay" he said to her and then added, "Do you have any idea where he might be?"

"No I don't, Carlos. I have no idea I gave a photo to that detective Morelli and he said that "he would check into it." Rachel told him.

"I really screwed everything up" she said.

"It was not you it was dad and Todd that screwed everything up" Carlos told her then added " we will get through it together I just hope for Amy's sake that nothing bad has happened to her father" Carlos told Rachel.

"I know, Amy loves Todd a lot. She is the apple of his eye, he adores her and you know it you have seen him with her." Rachel replied. Carlos nodded his head, "Are you and Amy going to be alright at your place, will the Jake guy come after you?" Carlos asked her.

"I don't think so" she replied.

"All right I am going to have Tank stay with you until we finish this business." Carlos told her then he called Tank.

"Yo" Tank said

"Hey will you stay with Rachel and Amy until this business is finished, I will have her fill you in when you get to her place." Ranger asked Tank

"No problem boss, consider it done I will follow her home, did you want me to come by or meet up with her somewhere?" Tank asked him.

"She will meet you at the shop." Ranger hung up.

"Tank will follow you home from the gun shop call me if you need anything else." After he told Rachel this they left the office.

"Come here sweetheart," Carlos said to his niece.

Amy rushed into his arms, "don't worry I am doing everything I can okay beautiful" Carlos said to her.

"Okay," Amy said

"Good now go to the shop with your mom" Carlos told her as he watched them get into their car and leave.

Steph just looked at Carlos and said, "You are going to be a fantastic father with our baby you know that right?"

"No I did not know but I do now and thanks, I needed to hear that" Carlos hugged Stephanie and added "So how about we get some lunch"

The three of them went to the kitchen and had lunch.

 **Chapter 16: Chapter 16**

Ranger, Stephanie, and Momma were in the kitchen when there was a knock on the

door.

Ranger went to answer it when he opened the door he saw, Grandma Mazur and Lula.

"Grandma Mazur, Lula what are you doing here?" Ranger asked.

"We need to talk to Stephanie now." Lula yelled all of a sudden Steph got a call from her mom.

"Steph, have you seen your grandmother, I looked outside through my door and I saw her getting into a red firebird." Helen said.

"Hang on mom" Stephanie said, "Hey Carlos is my Grandmother with Lula?"

"Yes, they have something to tell you." Carlos told Stephanie.

"Yes, mom Grandma Mazur is here" Steph told her mother.

"Well where are you I will come and get her." Helen said to her daughter.

"All right but you can't tell anyone else where we are do you hear me?" Steph told her mom.

"All right I promise now where are you so I can pick her up." Helen asked.

Steph could hear her father in the background, "I have looked everywhere. I think she is gone for good."

"Frank she is not gone for good, she is over at Steph and Carlos's place. Stephanie just gave me the address so we are going to pick her up now. We will be there soon Stephanie." Helen hung up.

Stephanie walked out to the living room saw Lula in a tight mini skirt, and a low cut shirt in which it showed her boobs, and her hair was dyed blue today.

"Okay what did you two see and you better make this quick because Mom and Dad are on their way to get you Grandma" Stephanie told them.

"We were walking down lower Stark Street when we saw a man who was lying in the street with three stab marks in him. We saw the guy who stabbed him running away from the wounded guy so we tried to stop him but he got away." Grandma Mazur told her granddaughter.

Carlos's mother went white, Ranger got on the phone to Morelli.

"Hey there Manoso I was just going to call you we found your brother in law and he is alive he has an interesting story to tell." Morelli said to Manoso.

"Yes, there are two ladies at my place who saw the stabbing but did not call the police." Manoso told Morelli.

"Let me take a wild guess, Lula and Grandma Mazur." Morelli said to him.

"Good guess" Ranger replied to him.

"Son of a …..." Morelli said over the phone "I am on my way make sure they stay put"

"Got it" Ranger said.

"Morelli wants you both to stay put until he speaks to you" Ranger said, and then added, "Momma did you get in touch with Rachel."

"Yes, and she is dropping Amy off here and her and I are going to the hospital to speak with Todd Tank is coming with us of course"

"Good I will stay here and take care of Stephanie, Grandma Mazur, and Lula. Helen is going to love this,"

"Don't worry about mom I have it under control" Stephanie brought out the whiskey along with the glasses.

"I don't want to know where you got that" Carlos said as he was shaking his head.

"My mother kept it at my apt when she visited in case she needed it." Stephanie told her husband.

There was a knock on the door Ranger saw Morelli he checked through the peep hole answered the door, "Come on in I would make this quick because Helen and Frank are on their way over." Ranger told him. He was followed by Amy and Rachel.

"Hey Uncle Carlos I hear you and Aunt Steph are going to watch me for a while." Amy said with a smile on her face.

"Yes we are sweet heart some come on in." Ranger picked his niece up and held her for a little while.

Anna was putting on her coat while Rachel was talking to Carlos.

"I don't know how long we will be at the hospital but we will be back as soon as we can." Rachel told Carlos.

She gave Amy a hug and her mom and her left to go to the hospital.

While they were on their way out they saw Helen and Frank getting out of their car.

"Hello, you must be Helen and Frank. I am Anna Manoso Carlo's mom and this is his sister Rachel" Anna said and added, "I wish we could stay and talk but we are in a rush everybody else is inside you can go right in"

Helen and Frank came in and were in awe when the saw the living room of the cabin, they heard Lula and Grandma Mazur telling their story to Morelli.

Morelli replied, "So let me get this straight, you saw the attack and both of you tried to stop it and this guy ran off."

"That's right, I could have shot him, but my gun was unloaded because someone unloaded it." Grandma Mazur shot a look at Helen.

"I need a drink" Helen looked at Stephanie who had a glass of whiskey in her hands. Helen looked at Steph saw the glass, asked "Can I have that?"

"That is why I poured it, here mom" Stephanie said to her mother.

"Uncle Carlos what is going on?" Amy asked

"Well Detective Morelli is just taking a statement of what happened to your dad from these two ladies here." Carlos told Amy.

"So who are these two people?" Amy asked.

"Helen and Frank I would like to introduce my niece Amy" Carlos said, "Amy I would like you to meet Stephanie's parents." Carlos said.

"Nice to meet you" Amy said, and asked, "Can I go outside for a while?"

"Can you wait a few minutes until I am free then I will take you outside?" Carlos asked Amy.

"Okay" Amy said to her uncle.

"Well I have everything I need for now" Morelli said he left after that.

"Hey mom while you are here did you and dad want to stay for dinner?" Stephanie asked.

"Sure, why not" Frank said he walked into the living and turned on the TV. "Hey mom why don't I show you around the cabin I think you will like it" Steph took her mom around the cabin.

"Uncle Carlos who is the black lady dressed liked a clown" Amy asked trying not to laugh.

"That is Lula and the old one is Steph's Grandma Mazur"

"Now let's go outside to play" Then Carlos and Amy went outside.

"He is going to make a great father someday Stephanie you two should start to make me a grandmother as soon as you can" Helen told Steph.

"Already done I am pregnant" Stephanie replied her mom hugged her for a long time.

 **Chapter 17: Chapter 17**

Stephanie, Carlos, Helen, Frank Grandma Mazur, and Amy just sat down for dinner, when Tank, Anna and Rachel came in.

"Boss," Tank said

"We are in the dining room come in and join us" Stephanie told them.

Tank, Anna, and Rachel walked in to the dining room to find, everybody including Lula there.

"So how is Todd?" Ranger asked.

"Good, he is stable and awake; I will tell you his story after dinner" Tank told Ranger.

"Mom, when can I see dad?" Amy asked.

"Maybe tomorrow sweetheart we will see,he d id say that he loved you very much and he misses you" Rachel told Amy.

"So Stephanie when are you coming back to work at the Bond's office?" Lula asked.

"She is not going back she is pregnant." Helen said with a grin on her face.

"Mom, I will go back to the bond's office after I am off maternity leave." Stephanie told everyone.

"For right now I am just staying here taking care of Carlos and getting ready for the baby." Stephanie told them.

"We still have to figure out where the fake Vinnie came from and find out if he is related to our current situation." Carlos said to Tank.

"How is everything going at the gun shop Tank?" Carlos asked.

"It is slow we still have not heard a peep from Jake Barns but I think he might have a couple of people come in today to check things out" Tank told Carlos "So I am thinking that I should hear from him soon." Tank also added to Carlos.

"Good, I want to finish this business soon so I can start thinking of the baby." Carlos told them.

"Got it boss" Tank said.

Amy asked Lula, "Why do you dress like a clown?"

"Huh what do you mean I dress like a clown?" Lula asked.

"Well I do have to admit you do dress a little wild." Helen told her.

"Well I use to be a hooker so I have the clothes for the job." Lula said to them.

"What is a hooker?" Amy asked.

'I will explain it to you when you are older" Rachel told Amy.

"Ops I forgot that she was here." Lula said and then added "I am sorry"

Then all of a sudden there was a loud bang outside. Tank and Carlos ran over to find Lula's firebird on fire.

"Well looks like I will be giving Lula a ride home tonight" Tank said.

"Why what happened?" Lula asked.

"Your car is on fire, I am calling the police and fire department now" Tank said. Tank noticed that his car had a couple of flat tires on it. "I am also calling Rangeman to come and look at my car so I won't be bothering you tonight."

"Oh my word" Helen said she took another drink of Whiskey.

Grandma Mazur got up from her chair went outside, "Wow it is really burning look at it. It looks like it was hit by lighting."

"Grandma Mazur, come back in now." Helen stated Flatly.

"Oh man, well at least nobody was in the car when it went up in flames." Grandma Mazur said out loud.

Lula just looked at her red t-bird in shock.

"How could someone blow up my car, it happens to Steph not me!" Lula shouted as she raced outside to see her car up in flames.

Ranger looked at Frank who was just eating his meal and shaking his head, and saying to himself, "It does not matter where we are something always happens at dinner."

 **Chapter 18: Chapter 18**

Chapter 18

After dinner Tank drove, Lula home he then went home with Rachel and Amy.

"Well that was an interesting dinner" Helen said.

"Yeah, now how about we bring Grandma Mazur home" Stephanie looked at her father after that comment and he had a sad face on.

"Can't we stay just a little longer; I want to shoot some bullets in the back yard." Grandma Mazur told Helen.

Helen then took another shot of Whiskey and said, "No we need to go now."

"Hold on Mom maybe Grandma Mazur should stay with me and Ranger right now, she did witness an attempted murder Ranger and myself will be able to protect her," Stephanie asked her mother. Ranger just looked at his wife and said to himself "It must be the hormones."

"I don't want you to bug Stephanie so you are coming home with us." Helen said she, Frank and Grandma Mazur left after her mom yelled at Grandma.

"Well that was fun" Carlos said as he sat down in the living room. Stephanie joined him and said, "I hope mom and dad will be able to protect Grandma,"

"I am sure they will be fine" Carlos started to nuzzle her neck. "Well I thought your parents were great." Anna said.

"My grandmother is super excited most of the time so this was a relatively calm night for her" Stephanie told Anna.

"She seems super nice, and now it is late and I am going to bed good night you two." Anna left to go upstairs.

"Carlos did you really mean it when you said you wanted to stay home more to help me with the baby?" Stephanie asked Carlos.

"Yes, I did" Carlos said looking into Steph's eyes.

"You and the baby are the most important thing in the world to me. I want to make sure that the both of you are happy and healthy." He got up and helped Stephanie up they went to the bedroom to get a good night sleep.

The next day Tank was working at the gun shop, he was standing behind a counter that had some AK 45's and some other type of guns in when Jake Barns came in to the shop. "I want to speak to who is in charge now" he said.

"That would be me, I am Ricardo Manoso's cousin what can I help you with?" Tank asked him.

"I want you to give me 5,000.00 each week or your aunt will see some trouble." Jake Barns told him.

All of a sudden Morelli, came in with Ranger, Lester, and Hector. All of a sudden Tank had a machine gun pointed at Jake Barns.

"I don't think so your days of blackmailing my family are through." Tank said in a stern voice.

Morelli said, "I have been waiting a long time to do this, you are under arrest for blackmailing and attempted murder you have the right to remain silent and so on."

"You have not heard the end of me I will be back" Jake Barns told him.

After Morelli left with Jake Barns Ranger came back behind the counter, and said, "It has been a while sense I have been behind this counter, maybe I should work here for a while to see if I can make the shop work." Ranger said to Tank.

"Are you thinking of leaving Rangeman?" Tank asked with an eye raised.

"More like a leave of absence just to help my dad out a little here for a while." Ranger told him.

"Well if you really want to I will get the paper work ready for you." Tank made a sad face.

"Thanks I would like that." Ranger said to him, and Tank said, "Do you need me for anything else?"

"No Tank go back to Rachel and Amy for now I will let you know if I need anything." Ranger told him and Tank left for the day.

 **Chapter 19: Chapter 19**

Chapter 19: Mom's Wish

After Ranger closed up shop for the night, he went home when he got home, he saw Stephanie asleep on the sofa. He locked the door to the house made the rounds. He went in to the living room kissed Stephanie on the forehead. She moaned then opened her eyes, "Hey there you look tired, "I tried to wait up for you darling."

"Babe" Ranger told her. He picked up his wife brought her upstairs. They had just gotten settled in for the night when Ranger's cell phone rang, "What it better be important!" Ranger shouted into the phone.

"Hey boss, I am over at the Plums house and it is totally engulfed in flames, it is gone, I have Helen, Frank and Grandma in the SUV I am giving you a heads up that I am dropping them off at your house." Tank told Ranger over the phone.

"Okay I will be ready for them thanks Tank." Ranger hung up and breathed in a deep breath.

"What happened Carlos?" Stephanie asked her husband.

"There was a fire at your parents' house they are fine but the house is gone. Tank is bringing them here Babe, you try to go back to bed I will take care of this." Ranger told her.

"No way I'm up and I am staying up until I know what is going on." Stephanie told him.

"Alright let's get dressed and go down stairs" Ranger and Steph got up dressed went to wait for the Plums to come to their house.

When they got down stairs, Stephanie's mom came right in the house she sat down on the sofa and cried.

"Well at least I still have my gun and purse" Grandma Mazur said.

"Carlos do you have a beer or something I could use a drink." Frank asked his son in law.

"All I have is wine I will get you a glass." Ranger walked into the kitchen opened up a red wine that he poured a glass and brought it out to his father in-law.

"Here you go Frank" Carlos gave the glass to him.

"Thanks" Frank finished the glass in one shot.

Ranger watched his father in-law and said "wow"

Meanwhile Stephanie sat on the couch and asked her mom, "How are you doing?" Stephanie asked her mother.

"How do you think my home is gone." Helen yelled at Stephanie.

"Mom I do understand, my apartment was blown up how many times." Stephanie told her mother.

"I know that, how do you deal with it?" Helen asked her.

"You take it day by day, and learn how to move on. It does get better mom." Stephanie told her mom got up and went to the kitchen. She saw the wine, and Ranger said, "I don't think so babe."

"My mom is going to drive me crazy Carlos" She walked into his arms and he held her for a few minutes.

All of a sudden her mom came into the kitchen and asked, "Where is your grandmother Stephanie?"

"Oh my word, Ranger does not wear underwear or boxers." Grandma Mazur said so loud that everyone heard that downstairs.

Stephanie and Carlos ran up to their room, and saw Grandma Mazur looking into Carlos clothes.

"Grandma get out of my husband's dresser and get out of our bedroom." Stephanie yelled at her.

"Oh rats I am caught." Grandma Mazur walked out of Steph's and Carlos bedroom.

"Okay I am definitely getting a lock for our room in the morning." Carlos told his wife.

"Good Idea" Stephanie told him they went back downstairs to try to control the situation with Steph's family there now.

 **Chapter 20: Chapter 20**

Chapter 20 Mom's wish

When Ranger and Stephanie got down stairs they saw Helen ironing some of Carlos's clean Rangeman uniforms.

"There might be some benefits to having your mom here." He went into the kitchen to join her.

"Helen, you don't have to do that" Ranger told her as he made his way to the fridge and then told her, "Listen it is late, why don't you go upstairs to one of the guest rooms and try to get some sleep"

"Listen this is how I blow off steam so I am going to this until I get tired and go to bed." Helen snapped at him.

"Right I will go and see how Grandma Mazur and Frank are doing?" Ranger left leaving Helen to iron.

When he got into the living room he saw Grandma with her gun. "Sorry Grandma Mazur, but I am going to take that." He grabbed the colt from her hands.

"What, that is mine," Grandma Mazur snapped back.

"I know and you will get it back when you guys move back into a house but until than I am the only one who have guns." Ranger said.

He put Grandma's gun in his gun safe and locked it. He sat down , Frank you can stay here as long as you need to." Carlos told him.

"I know and thank you." Frank said as he sat on the couch and looked at the fire.

The doorbell rang all of a sudden. "Okay it is eleven thirty at night who else is coming over?" Stephanie said, and she opened the door to see Tank.

"Hi there what brings you back?" She asked Tank.

"I have some paper work for your husband to sign may I come in?" Tank asked her.

"Of course, come on in" Stephanie said as she brought Tank to the living room.

"Carlos, Grandma Mazur is trying to get into your gun safe." Stephanie said, and then added. "Why?"

"He took my gun and put it in this safe, I want it back." Grandma told her granddaughter.

"Good luck getting into the safe Grandma I can't even do that, darling Tank is here." Stephanie said as Tank walked in and saw Grandma on the far side wall messing is the safe.

"Good, Babe, Tank come with me into my office." All three of them went into Ranger's office.

"Babe I thought about for the past couple of days, I have decided that I am going to take a leave of absence from Rangeman and work at my father's gun shop/factory for a while." He told Stephanie.

"Okay that sounds good to me" Stephanie replied back to him. "Good, Tank I take it this is the paperwork." Ranger asked him

"Yup just sign here and then there and then there. There you go Ranger you are officially on leave from Rangeman.

In the time they were in Ranger's office, Grandma Mazur found a red stick in her purse. "I wonder" She lit it with match she found and it started to spark.

"Oops" she threw it against the wall were the safe was. Frank noticed it and "Shit" he grabbed Grandma and ran into kitchen when all of a sudden there was a loud Boom!

Steph flew into Tank and Ranger fell off his chair. "That was an explosion" Stephanie ran out to the living room to find Grandma holding her gun.

"Hey I got my gun" Grandma Mazur said.

"Carlos my wall" Stephanie said in tears and put her head in her husband's chest.

Tank went to look at the hole in the wall and noticed the police and fire trucks coming up the driveway.

"Dynamite" Tank said as he held up what was left of the stick.

Helen came in and yelled "Grandma where did you get the dynamite from."

"From Lula" she answered "she did not need it so I took it, but I swear I did not know it was dynamite." Grandma Mazur told her daughter with a smile on her face.

Morelli came in saw Grandma Mazur with her gun and the big hole in the wall.

"It is just Grandma Mazur everyone can go home." The Fire department and Morelli left just as quick as they came in.

Stephanie just stood there and shook her head then yelled, "That is it, everyone upstairs in bed now!" Then Stephanie stomped upstairs to her bedroom hoping that it was still in one piece. "Wow okay I am leaving call if you need anything." Tank ran to his truck and went home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 21 Mom's Wish

Ranger walked up to grandma Mazur and grabbed the gun and the other stick of dynamite.

"Like I said, this is my house my rules, nobody but me has guns, and dynamite." He went upstairs with his wife.

" Babe" He went up to her and held her for a few minutes. "Come on let's try to get some sleep." Ranger told his wife.

They were asleep, when grandma Mazur came in, she saw her gun on Ranger's beauau, she grabbed it and the dynamite. She lit the candle and saw sparks, "Pretty sparks" she said.

"Where is that light coming from" Stephanie told her husband sleepily.

"I think I have to get rid of this" She threw the stick against the window thinking that it was open.

"Ranger, we need to get out right now. Grab a sheet." Ranger grabbed a sheet, and all three of them ran out of the master bedroom.

All of a sudden there was a huge boom.

"What happened now?" Helen said. She saw Ranger's and Stephanie's bedroom on fire.

Ranger growled as he looked at his bedroom on fire.

"Nice sheet what do you have on under there?" Grandma said out loud.

Her eyes sparking at Ranger.

"Your grandma is nuts" Ranger told her. He went into the only room he could his office.

"That is, it all three of you into a motel right now I will set it up" Stephanie told her parents and grandma.

Stephanie walked downstairs and saw the fire department here with Rangeman and Morelli.

"Perfect" Stephanie walked up to Morelli. "Sorry Grandma decided she wanted her gun back. You are not needed Morelli please go home.

"Okay" Morelli got in his car and left.

The firemen put out the fire and said, "Twice in one night, Ranger."

"Right, my wife's grandma is nuts" Ranger said to the fire fighter.

"Boss, I got an idea, why don't you have your in laws stay at Rangeman that way you two can get some sleep." Tank told them.

"I like that idea, " Stephanie told Tank

Mom, dad and Grandma Mazur please go with Tank we will talk to you in the morning." Stephanie told them.

"Okay Stephanie but we will come over in the morning to discuss this situation with Grandma Mazur and Lula's friendship."

Ranger was noticing that he was a little cold.

"What the hell?" Ranger said and then noticed that the sheet he had around him was gone "I am going into bathroom." Ranger then walked into the bathroom.

"Grandma, you need to stop this" Stephanie told her grandma that she loved more than the world.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 22: Mom's wish

They were on their way to Rangeman. "Why did she kick us out?" Grandma Mazur asked.

"Because of you and your gun, mam" Helen said to her mother.

They made their way to Rangeman and noticed the big tall building. "This is the Rangeman building where my son in law works."

"Yup and I will give you a tour. Let's go and I will show you around." Tank told them.

He swiped a security card, and the door unlocked. All four of them entered the building. "On the right we have our Security camera room, which watches and records all of our client's properties. Then we have our break room on the left, we have a gym, so our guys and families stay safe. On the bottom level, on levels 2-6 are offices that we use for our daily business. And seven and eight levels are for families that need a temp place to stay while their houses are being taking care of." You will be on level 8 we can take you there now."

"So how did you keep Stephanie safe all the years before my daughter married Ranger," Helen asksed Tank.

"We would hide trackers on her cars, or let her use a Rangeman car, or let her stay right here when there were an attempt on her life, now this is new territory for us because she is married to the man that started Rangeman Security." Tank told Helen.

"So, you just don't hunt down bad guys you protect homes and businesses as well, is that right?" Frank asked Tank

"Yes, and most of the workers that work here, are veterans of the marines, army, and air force." Tank told them.

"All right here is your keycards so you can come and in out of this building, but just try to remember there are families that live here." Tank told them and then left them to explore their new place for now.

Tank got on the phone, to call Ranger.

"hey Ranger, you're in laws are at Haywood, and I hope there is no trouble." Tank told him over the phone.

" I don't know why my wife suggested Haywood. I can answer that, I wanted I wanted my mom to see just what you guys do for a living and for my mom to realize that there more than dropping and catching bad guys just in a different way." Stephanie told him on the phone that she picked up made it as a conference call.

"Good plan I hope it works." Ranger said with a smile on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 23 Mom's wish

The next morning Ranger went to Haywood, to check and see how the plums are doing? When he got there, he noticed the gym was empty.

"Why and how is the gym empty?" Ranger questioned.

"It might have something to do with Grandma Mazur, she keeps hitting the buts of every male employee that goes down there." Lester told him.

"Ranger could not help but laugh as he was told this. They got into the elevator and went to the basement to see they gym and grandma whispering and having a huge smile on her face.

"Grandma, it is time for you to leave the gym let's go back up to the 8th floor please" Ranger asked her. He could only shake his head. The gym was absolutely empty.

She started to follow Ranger out, and he could tell that she was going to slap his butt. "Don't even think about its grandma." Ranger told her.

They reached the 8th floor, and Ranger was just about to knock when she saw Helen.

"Hi Helen, I believe that this one belongs to you." Referring to grandma

"There you are I was going to look for you, where did you find her?" she asked Ranger

"In the gym slapping my guy's butts." Ranger told her.

"I am a Horney grandma so sue me." Grandma Mazur told the two of them.

" I need some whiskey" Helen said.

"No booze in this building, but when I go out tonight, I can get you some." Ranger told her.

"You would do that?" she asked

"Yes, just as long you don't tell the crew that works for me." Ranger said with a smile on his face.

"So you started this business, and you just do bounty hunting either." Frank asked him.

"yeah, Tank, and Lester are my partner, we never dreamed that it would take off this much years ago, but I am glad I did.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 24: Mom's wish

Stephanie was at the house when the construction crew came in to fix the wall of the living room after the explosion that Grandma Mazur did.

"Excuse me. Do you have an ID with you so I can verify that you are a construction team from Rangeman?" Stephanie asked him.

"Sure, here is my ID." The man showed his construction ID card. That appeared to be made by Rangeman.

"Okay thank you for showing me the ID." Stephanie told him.

She went into Ranger's office and called Ranger.

"Babe, what is going on?"

"Carlos, I checked the ID of one of the construction workers. But it was fake! Can you come home I am going to need some help here." Steph asked her husband.

"Okay, I am on my way stay where you are." Ranger told her.

"I have to go back home for a few minutes. Tank you want to come with me on this please." Ranger asked him

"Let's go." The two of them got in a Rangeman SUV.

When they got to the house it was quiet almost too quiet. Ranger go out of his SUV and went around the back and saw a bunch of guys with guns. They drew their guns then said: "Drop the guns now!" Ranger and Tank both told them. The guys looked at the size of Ranger and Tank and dropped their guns. Ranger ordered them to lay on the ground. The guys dropped to the ground and let Ranger and Tank cuffed them. After they were cuffed, they were put in a Rangeman SUV and delivered to the police department and charged with trespassing.

While this was going on, Stephanie went upstairs at Rangeman to visit the family. She took her key card and went into the building. She was walking down the hallway toward the elevator when she heard Grandma whistling "Dixie". "Okay, Grandma, why are you so happy?"

"Do you know how many hot guys there are in this building?" Grandma asked her granddaughter.

"Yes, Grandma. There are lots of hot guys in this building but not as hot as my man" Stephanie told her grandmother, "Now let's go say hi to Mom and Dad." Stephanie told Grandma as she led Grandma to the elevator and they both went to level 8.

Once they got upstairs, Stephanie knocked on the door.

"It is open" Helen told Stephanie

"Why are you knocking ?" Grandma Mazur asked her granddaughter. They walked in, and saw Helen was making some cookies.

"Hey, Mom, what is going on? Stephanie asked Helen

"I am making cookies for you and Ranger. I learned a lot from living here. One of the things I learned is that you married a good guy. I am very happy for you, and I owe you and your husband an apology. I promise I will not cause you any more trouble." Helen told her youngest daughter.

"Thank you, Mom. I am bringing this lovely woman home to you." Stephanie said to her Mom. Stephanie handed Grandma Mazur over to her Mother.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 25: Mom's Wish

"Mom what did you do this time? Stephanie, thanks for driving all the way over here." Helen told her daughter. How are you feeling?" her mom asked her.

"I am doing okay, just tired." Stephanie told her mom.

"Hey Mom, any word on your house?" Stephanie said sweetly and carefully.

"It will be done by the end of the week, and thanks to your husband we will be able to move back into it. But I will miss being here. Everyone has been so good to us you have good friends little one." Helen told her.

"Thanks Mom. Grandma please leave the Rangeman workers alone." Stephanie told them.

"Please, my men are not toys, Grandma" Ranger told her in a stern voice with a smile on his face.

"Hello Babe, how are you feeling?

"I need to do some research on the fake contractors, but it is taking all my time keeping track of Grandma."

"Why don't I send your family on a vacation?"

"Mom will never go for it. There is too much work to get ready for moving back in the house."

"How about sending Grandma on vacation then?"

"Who will babysit her? She is too wild to be on her own."

"Maybe send Ram as her bodyguard?"

"Where would she go?"

"Let's go ask her where she would like to go."

Ranger and Stephanie went into the kitchen and sat at the breakfast bar.

"Grandma, Ranger was wondering if there was someplace you would like to take a vacation before you moved back into the house?"

"I have always wanted to see the Ocean or take a cruise on a big ship."

"Let me talk to Ranger and maybe we can arrange something for you. Any place you want to visit?"

"No I just like the idea of sailing on a big ship."

Stephanie told Ranger of Grandma's wish.

"Let me check it out. I will see if we can't find a way to let her go but to also guarantee she won't get into any trouble. Give me a couple hours and I will let you know what I come up with."

Ranger phoned his uncle Hernandez Rodriquez.

"Uncle Hernandez, this is Carlos. I have a huge favor to ask of you."

"Name it Carlos."

"Can you take the time to take a 15 day ship cruise to Italy and Sicily?"

"You know I love both countries. You also know I spent time in both countries. What is the catch?"

"I want to send Edna Mazur to Italy. She is of Hungarian/Italian heritage and she wants to take a cruise."

"Why do I get the hint this is not a simple trip?"

"Because this woman is man happy and very inappropriate about it."

"So you want me to bodyguard her?"

"No, Uncle. I want you to be the bodyguard for all the single men on the ship."

Hernandez laughed.

"I am to be a paid bodyguard against a lone woman? How dangerous can one woman be?"

"Well, what would you say all of my men wear cups when they know she will be in the building?"

"How old is she anyway?"

"74. A widow of many years."

"She is still that frisky?"

"Don't get any ideas, Uncle! I need her gone from here but she has been arrested a few times for molesting males."

"Is it going to be just her?"

"I booked her passage with another female passenger. As yet unnamed."

"Carlos, you want to really to throw gas on her fire."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Why not send Bella Morelli with her. Those two need to be around people their own age. Is there a stopover in Rome?"

"Yes."

"I can try to get a hold of a friend who works in the Vatican. Maybe one of the Cardinals could meet them and talk some sense into both women."

"Maybe the Cardinal could put a stop to the "Eye" Bella keeps threatening Stephanie with."

"I will call him and see what he can do."

"If you can get an audience then we will try to convince Bella to go as well."

"You get the audience and I will send you a file on each of them so the Cardinal will know what their sins are ahead of time and be prepared for them.

"Will I have spending money?"

"Yes. I will send spending money with the women as well."

"I will get back to you. This might be a very interesting trip!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 26: Mom's Wish

"All right I just reached out to Grandma Bella, and she had said she would love go on a vacation with your grandmother Edna and my uncle Hernandez" Ranger told Stephanie that night in their home.

He handed her a bottled water. "Here since you can't have wine." He pulled her up off of the couch. Ranger then kissed his wife, a long passionate kiss. "Let's go upstairs," Ranger whispered into her ear.

They walked up stairs to their bedroom. Stephanie looked at the hole in the floor. "Carlos, do you think sending Grandma on a cruise is a good Idea?"

"We need to get her to calm down, and I think if she sees the Cardinal he will be able to help her." Ranger told his wife as he joined her in bed. He moved close to her and took off her clothes. He started to kiss and lick her neck. He then moved his hands on her thighs hitting the sweet spot that he knew so well.

"Carlos, please, it has been so long." Stephanie begged him.

He entered her and he could tell she was truly enjoying this.

They then fell asleep in each other's arms for the night.

The sun was rising, when Stephanie woke up. She put on her husband's t-shirt and went out on the balcony. She looked at the horses grazing on the grass in the pasture. "Hello, Babe, did you sleep well" She felt his stone hard body come up and engulf her.

" Carlos," Stephanie responded. She turned around to face her husband. He took her into his arms and kissed her again. "How about we have some breakfast." Stephanie told him.

"You are the only think that I want this morning." Ranger growled in a low voice. He took her hand and led her back to bed.

A couple of hours later, they were up and were sitting in the living room, with a fire going in the fireplace. When there was a knock on the door.

"You stay put I will get rid of who ever is there." Ranger looked through the peep hole. He saw it was Grandma Mazur with Bella.

"We can't catch a break" Ranger growled. He opened the door, and let the two women in.

"Ranger are we really going to see the Vatican, and meet a Cardinal?" Bella asked him.

"Yes, and I will give you both some spending money, so you two women please go and have some fun.

"The ship leaves tomorrow morning, so please both of you behave until you leave on your cruise." Ranger begged the two women.

"Okay, well I just wanted to thank you for paying and thinking of me" Bella Morelli told him.

"Come on Edna, let's leave the two alone." Bella told Edna. Ranger only shook his head as Bella Morelli and Edna Mazur left his house.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 27: Mom's wish

The next morning, was a busy morning for Grandma Mazur. Ranger and Stephanie drove into Rangeman, and parked. He kissed her hard on the lips. "I think we better go in." Stephanie told him.

"Alright let's go" Ranger said softly in her ear.

They walked in and noticed that Grandma was already packed.

"Grandma, be for you go, you need to hand over your gun, you can't take it with you." Stephanie told her grandma.

"Oh okay" Grandma Mazur handed her baby to Ranger."

"Okay but can I keep the candles?" Grandma Mazur asked.

"Candles, what type of candles?" Steph asked her grandmother.

"These" Grandma Mazur pulled out three sticks of Dynamite.

"Where do you get this stuff grandma?" Stephanie asked.

"I have friends" Grandma Mazur told Stephanie.

"Ranger, Angie Morelli and Bella are here." Tank told them

"All right let's get these two ladies on their ship." Ranger told them.

Stephanie, Ranger, Helen, and Grandma Mazur all walked out into the garage.

Hello Bella" Stephanie said to Joe's grandmother.

"I put a curse on you" She then gave Stephanie the evil eye.

"Okay we will take separate cars" Ranger told everyone.

"Mom, you need to leave Stephanie alone it is because of her and her husband that you can go on this trip." Angie Morelli told her mom.

"All right I am sorry" Bella told Stephanie.

The Morelli's got in one car and the Plums in another and they took off for the pier.

"So grandma, I hope that you have a great time." Stephanie told her.

After about fifteen minutes of driving they made it to Pier 17 where they all saw the cruise ship was.

"Carlos are you sure about this" Stephanie said out loud.

"Yes, we have her weapons, so she and Bella should be having a good time." Carlos told everyone.

They were going through the security scan, when the scan picked up something in the scan.

"What the heck?" the security guard said out loud.

Hernandez looked at the screen, "Okay who brought the kitchen knife?"

"I forget to hand that knife over" Edna said.

Helen did the sign of the cross, and then held her hand out so she could take the knife from her mom.


	9. Chapter 9

Mom's Wish

Chapter 28

Hernandez was listening to a bug he had planted in Bella Morelli's room. He heard her yelling at a steward for forgetting the tomatoes she ordered for her sandwich.

The poor boy was doing his best to fix the situation. But as usual Bella was being unreasonable.

Hernandez knocked on Bella's door.

Bella answered the knock.

"Bella, what is going on. I heard you yelling through the walls?"

"This imbecile forgot my tomatoes for my sandwich."

"Bella, calm down let him call the kitchen and they will bring you your damn tomatoes!"

"He tried to call but I don't want him in my suite."

"Bella, how is he supposed to fix this with you being this unreasonable? Let the lad call then you can eat your sandwich before it gets cold."

"I should just give him the Evil Eye."

"I thought Ranger told you that you weren't allowed to do that on this trip?"

"Yes, he did say that."

"You know if you give the lad the evil eye you will have to pay your own way don't you?"

"I forgot about that part. Just call for my tomatoes."

The Steward made the call and in less than 3 minutes Bella had her tomatoes.

Fernandez tipped the Steward and the Steward left.

"Bella, why do you always threaten people with the Evil Eye when you know darn well there is no such thing?"

"It is like voodoo. If the person believes I can do that then I get my own way. If they don't believe then they tend to stay away from me so I win either way."

"But Bella, most people want people to like them. You don't?"

"Fernandez, at my age I am set in my ways and I don't want to be bothered."

"Bella, you know that your Evil Eye thing goes against the Roman Catholic laws. "

"I don't do it all the time. Just when someone makes me mad."

"That still doesn't make it right."

"I know but at my age I get tired of being told what I can and can not do."

"Bella, listen to me. The world you and I grew up in has changed. Scaring people is not the way to get what you want. Kindness will get you more than scaring them to death."

"Fernandez, you are a man you can never know how lonely us widows get."

"Bella, being lonely does not mean that you have to blame all of the people who are happy."

"Thank you, Fernandez. I will think on what you have said."

"You better think hard because tomorrow you will be meeting with Cardinal Parolin. You will be free to ask him any questions you have. He will give you the answers based on Roman Catholic Canon."

"How do I act around a Cardinal?"

"Be yourself. Just don't threaten him with the Evil Eye though. He has the power to excommunicate you from the Church altogether. Wonder how the Burg would use that information?"

"I have been a practicing Catholic all my life. I wouldn't want that to happen."

"Then ask your questions. But listen with an open heart. Not with how you have seen life all these years. What if you have been wrong all these years, Bella? Listen with open ears.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 29 Mom's Wish

The ship docked at the pier in Civitavecchia. Which is 50 miles from the Vatican. Hernandez had a car and driver waiting on them. The driver took them to the city of Rome. They had three hours to wait for their appointment with Cardinal Parolin.

Hernandez decided to let the ladies explore the stores while he waited at a small outside cafe.

Bella decided to get some souvenirs. Edna decided to check out the outdoor flea market.

Bella made several purchases and went back to the cafe to wait with Hernandez. In the meantime Edna found a booth that had an arrangement of guns for sale. Edna picked one that was similar to the one Ranger had taken from her. She bargained with the booth owner for a clip of bullets.

Edna also went back to the cafe. She had several bags so no one suspected what she had in her purse..

The driver then drove them straight to the Vatican. The driver parked in the visitor's parking and told them that he would be there when they were done.

Hernandez led them to the entrance he was assigned. He produced all the documentation required to get inside. They were assigned a guide who let them straight to Cardinal Parolin's office.

Hernandez knocked on the Cardinal's door.

It was opened by an assistant.

The assistant escorted them to a large office. He offered them refreshments. Bella chose coffee. Hernandez and Edna chose bottled water.

Cardinal Parolin came into the room.

Hernandez introduced the ladies to the Cardinal.

"Ladies, welcome to the Vatican. Hernandez tells me that back in Trenton you two woman are known for different reasons, but your actions are causing a ruckus."

Both ladies looked at the floor in shame.

"Let me address you, Bella Morelli. Ma'am I have been told that you try to give people the "Eye". Ms. Morelli you and I both know that is only folklore. What does God say about telling falsehoods?"

"The Canon says you not pass on falsehoods or create the appearance of falsehoods."

"Yet you continue to do this so you can control people for your own personal benefit? Do you really expect God to forgive you when you know better but deliberately disobey him?"

"No, Cardinal I guess He wouldn't."

"Then when you get home before you go to confession again please correct this behavior."

"Yes, sir."

"Now Edna Mazur. I have been told that you are running wild like you are a teenager."

"I am just enjoying life."

"What does Canon say about pre-marital sex?"

"Sex is supposed to between a married couple."

"So you feel you are above God's laws?"

"I am a widow with no husband."

"God's law does not change just because you are a widow. I also hear there have been several occasions where you have been reckless with a gun. What does God laws say about murder."

"I haven't killed any one."

"Yet, Edna. What is your fascination with the guns?"

"It makes people scared so they don't harm me."

"Edna, what would happen if you were playing with that gun and your incompetence caused the gun to discharge and kill Stephanie or the baby she is carrying?"

"I wouldn't want that to happen."

"Edna, don't you understand. Your incompetence can kill someone! Either get training on proper handling of the guns you own or stop carrying them."

"Cardinal Parolin I don't mean to hurt anyone."

"Which would you rather do? Get trained or spend the rest of your life in a jail cell."

"They don't send old people like me to jail."

"You are wrong, Edna."

"I will get the training if you think I need it."

Edna was fingering the gun in her purse.

It went off and shattered a nearby window.

"Edna! Give me that gun! Where did you get that?"

"I just bought it at the flea market outside."

"For one you should have had the safety on it. What if someone had been in line of that bullet?"

"I didn't mean to harm anyone."

"But you could have. Mr. Rodriguez, I would suggest that you search their luggage before you head for home."

The Cardinal handed Hernandez the gun.

I will send a report to their parish priest. These two women should have a mental evaluation before being allowed to partake of any sacraments. I do not believe either one of these ladies are mentally stable. I will also notify the Cruise Line so they can have their security to make sure the don't harm anyone until they get home. Ladies, you are both a disgrace to your religion! You need to think about your behavior because if it does not change within the time it takes you to get home I will notify the local priest to excommunicate you both. You are not showing the world God's love. Both of your behaviors will scare people away from the church not draw them to the Church. You both are good women but you have become dangerous to others. Please spend some time on your knees talking to God and may HE help guide you back to normal behavior. With the wisdom you have acquired through the ages use it to help people not scare them. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Cardinal." Both women said.

"Edna, do you have any other weapons on you?"

"No, Cardinal."

"May I check your purse?"

Edna handed over her purse. It checked clean.

"Since I deem you safe let me give you a tour of the Vatican. I will explain its history and the proper message we would like people to know."

The Cardinal led them on a tour of the Vatican.

When they got to the Sistine Chapel the women were in awe. They learned of its history and the meanings behind many of the pictures on the ceiling of the Chapel. Both women began to doubt their own behaviors.

Bella asked if she could pray at the alter.

The Cardinal told her she could.

Bella asked for forgiveness and asked for help to change her behavior.

Bella felt better.

Edna, watched but didn't give in.

The Cardinal let them to the exit they came in and thanked Hernandez for bringing them to him.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 30: Mom's wish

Hernandez called Ranger.

"Uncle Hernandez do you realize it is 3 am here?" Ranger growled.

"I know, but we might have a little problem with Edna."

"What happened?" he sat up in bed.

"She bought a new gun, and it accidentally went off while meeting with the Cardinal. She shot out one of the windows."

"Oh boy!"

"Other than that the trip is going great. After discussing their misbehavior the Cardinal is suggesting they might need to have a mental evaluation when they get back." Hernandez told his nephew.

"Okay I will set that up, and I will call Joe Morelli and let him know what is going to happen next, is that all? Because if so, I would like to get back to bed." Carlos told him.

"Carlos, what is wrong, what happened?" Stephanie asked her husband.

"I will tell everyone in the morning, now lets go back to bed." Carlos settled back into bed with Stephanie by his side.

The next morning Ranger, got on the phone with Helen, "Good morning Helen, I have some news from my uncle. It seems that there was a little bit of action while meeting the Cardinal Edna, bought a new gun from a flea market. And it accidentally went off. Nobody was hurt, but she did get a scolding from the Cardinal when she shot out one of their windows. They want her to get a Mental evaluation before she goes back to the church. I made a date for her to get the evaluation with one of our doctors." Ranger finished speaking.

"She is getting harder to control. Do you think she is off her rocker, Ranger?"

"No but she could be getting dementia. She will need some tests to make sure there isn't some other medical reason for it. But all weapons needs to be locked up before she comes home. Her carelessness could be dangerous."

"Thanks for the warning. Thanks for get the tests set up. This has me worried."

"Helen, you might begin to watch her like you would a two year old again. Just until we find out the cause for her behavior."

"I will try. Thanks for calling. Does Stephanie know?"

"Yes. She is worried too."

"Take care of my girl for me. Will you Please."

"It will be my pleasure.

On the trip back to the United States begins to make passes at the Ship's staff.

Hernandez talks to the Captain. The Captain said he would talk to all the staff so they can watch out for her as well.

There were no more incidents until they made it back to the United States.

Their local priest had been notified of the problems with Edna and Bella.

The priest met with Edna after she got back and informed her that until she had the mental evaluation she would be allowed to attend mass but she could not take any sacraments.

"Did you really shoot out a window at the Vatican, Edna?"

"It just went off."

"Guns do not just go off. What were you doing with it in the first place?"

"I just bought it and was getting the feel of it."

"What if you had shot the Cardinal?"

"The gun was pointed in the other way."

"But you could have hit some sacred artifact that couldn't be replaced."

"Why is everyone so upset because the gun fired?"

"What if you hit a person. That is called attempted murder! You could spend the rest of your life behind bars."

"I am too old to be sent to jail. I saw that on a program that they let a guy go free because he was too old to be put in jail."

"Edna, you misunderstood the show. You CAN and WOULD have been sent to prison." The priest told her.

Edna just shrugged her shoulders.

"I have the right to bear arms and you are trying to take them away from me."

"You have the right to own a gun but when you become reckless with the gun then the law has the right to remove them for the public's safety."

"I know my rights. I will get another gun. I need it for safety."

The priest just shook his head.

Helen looked at her mother.

"Mom, there is to be no more guns in my house. I will not be responsible for your dangerous behavior."

"Then you will have to lock me up because I will get another gun."

Two days later:

Ranger and Stephanie took her to St. Francis Hospital for the tests.

Edna had a CT Scan and an MRI.

The psychiatrist talked to Edna and gave her some evaluation tests.

The next day the psychiatrist called Ranger.

Ranger and Stephanie both walked into his office.

"Ranger, the tests shows she has diminished mental capacity. There are things that point to early dementia. We can try medicine but at her age I don't think it will help. My recommendation is commitment to a Alzheimer's unit. Her behavior will continue to deteriorate. I think she is actually a danger to public safety. In her mind whatever she thinks she determines to be her right. But when the behavior is dangerous to others we have to protect the public from her lack of comprehension."

"I will tell Mom." Stephanie said. "I agree with you that she is a danger to herself and to others."

"We have a good Alzheimer's unit right here at St. Francis. We have open beds. Talk it over with the family and if you decide for commitment I will help you get her into the unit."

"I don't like the idea of locking her up but she is bound and determined to get another gun. With decreased mental comprehension she could kill someone."

"Just let me know what the family decides.

Ranger and Stephanie drive over to the Plum House.

Stephanie tells her parents what the psychiatrist said.

They batted ideas around but in the end they decided for the commitment.

Now they had to find a way to convince Edna of that.

They decided to tell Edna they had to run more tests.

Take her to her room but since it was a locked ward she would not be allowed out of the unit.

Ranger arranged for a nice spacious room for her. Ranger was paying for the upgrade.

Edna liked her room put they put her in the women's section...no men lived there.

Edna got settled and they all waited until she dozed off before they left.

Bella on the other hand took her tests and the test showed no mental deficiency.

Bella took what the Cardinal said to heart and made serious efforts to stop using the "eye" to get her own way.

Bella found out that being nice actually worked out better than using the threat.

Angie enjoyed being around Bella with the new outlook.

Joe spent more time with her and Bella realized that she enjoyed being with the family again.

All in all the trip was a success. Bella stopped giving the "eye". People spoke to her more often.

Edna found people she could be friends with and the unit had plenty of activities that she liked and settled in and was fairly happy living in the unit.

Batman saved Trentonites from two dysfunctional characters. Everyone is happy again.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 31: Mom's Wish

With Grandma safely at St. Francis Alzheimer's unit Ranger can start to concentrate on becoming a father again. Stephanie just came out of the shower, "Hey you want to join me" he asked his wife.

"I would but I am tired, and I just want to relax a little bit" Stephanie told him as she laid down on the bed. He gave her a soft kiss on the lips and then decided to take his shower.

He came out of the shower and found her asleep. He could not believe that he finally was partners with Stephanie.

He laid down beside her and just soaked in her beauty.

"How did I ever get so lucky to find a soulmate like you?" He thought.

He pulled her to him and held her close.

He loved the way he could match her breathing pattern. It was like they truly were one being.

After about an hour Ranger decided to go to the office.

But when he moved Stephanie pulled his arms tighter around her.

She turned in his arms to face him.

"Don't go, I need you."

"Babe, be careful what you ask for."

"When I said "I need you" I truly meant it. Please, Ranger, make love to me. I want to show you how much I love you."

"Babe, I know you love me."

Stephanie and Ranger spent the next two hours making love, resting and enjoying round two.

"Babe, you are the best."

"It helps when your partner is as sexy as you are not to mention a master lovemaker."

"Keep on and I will get a big head."

"I have no problems with your equipment."

"Babe! You know that is not what I meant."

Stephanie chuckled.

"Maybe not but you are perfect to me so you can't improve on perfection."

"Nice to know you think I am that perfect."

"Remember what you told me when you collected on our bet?"

"Yes. I said I would spoil you for any other man."

"You have succeeded! There isn't a man out there that interests me like you do."

"But I have a confession to make."

Stephanie stiffened in his arms.

Ranger kissed her to let her know it was not bad news.

"Babe, since the day I met you I have wanted you for my very own. You ruined me from every wanting another woman. So while my bet backfired on me it also made me the happiest man alive. You will to try for round three?"

"Hmm, I can't leave Batman unsatisfied, now can I?"

Round three? Watch out when Batman and Wonder Woman become a couple. Anything is possible. We can only imagine what their Bat Baby will have if it takes the best of both parents.

Guess we will wait and see. Won't we?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 32: Mom's Wish

"Babe, we need to get up. You have the ultrasound in about 2 hours."

"Do we want to know what we are having?"

"I don't care as long as you and the baby are healthy."

"I sort of do but I sort of want it to be a surprise. That was the way it was when I was little. You never knew what they were having until the baby arrived."

"We will talk to the doctor. Maybe he will have some ideas."

They got up, got dressed and prepared to leave for the ultrasound.

They made it safely to St. Francis. When they got to the x-ray department, they checked in and waited.

"Mrs. Manoso we are ready for you."

Both Ranger and Stephanie walked into the small room and Stephanie laid down on a small bed. She undid the snaps that were that were on the top of her pants and pulled them down a little. The doctor put the cold gel on her abdomen. And then used the scanner and started to scan for the baby. " Well there is the baby do you want to find out what the sex is" The doctor asked.

"I don't know about my husband, but I want to know." Stephanie blurted out.

"All right Doc what are we having" Ranger asked

"A boy" the doctor said with a smile on his face and then Stephanie "OH" I think the baby kicked.

All three of them looked at the screen, and saw the second baby. "Oh boy, is that what I think it is?" Stephanie asked.

"Yup you are pregnant with twins" The doctor told Ranger and Stephanie.

"Okay I need to sit now" Ranger told them, and he sat next to Stephanie.

"We have Double trouble one which is a boy and then we have Double trouble 2 which is a …. ?"

"I think it is another boy, but I can't tell from the position the baby is in." The doctor told them.

"These would be identical twins. If they were fraternal there would be two lines. This now has become a high risk pregnancy.

"Great just what I need more time in bed." Stephanie said out loud.

"Sorry Stephanie but yes. Not to mention if you overdue it they may be born too early."

Stephanie started to cry then. Ranger took her hand, and he kissed her forehead.

"It will be fine Babe. Remember we have a whole building of big burly men willing to help you any way they can. You will be fine. Besides what better people to take care of you but security people."

Stephanie chuckled.

"I don't think I want that much attention Ranger."

Ranger let out a rare laugh.

When they returned to Rangeman. Stephanie was surrounded by her Merry Men.

Lester, the Loud mouth asked them "What did the doctor say?" 

Stephanie sat down in the closest chair. "I have to spend more time off my feet, so I will be stuck in the apartment until I deliver." She told everyone.

"What is wrong?" Lester asked them.

"Nothing is wrong, we found out that we are having identical twins.

Everyone went nuts.

Where is Bobby?" Stephanie asked everyone.

Tank answered, " He is in the clinic."

"I am going to seven can you send him to me please?" Stephanie asked Tank.

Ranger, can you please help me up." Stephanie asked him.

Sure babe. Ranger then helped Stephanie up gently. The two of them went up to the penthouse.

Bobby went up to the penthouse, and when he got in, he saw Stephanie on the couch.

"What is wrong Stephanie?" He asked her

"Nothing just yet, I have a favor to ask you." She said out loud.

"Name it"

"Can you tell me ways to keep busy without getting bored.

"Many why" he asked her.

" Dr. James told me I was carrying identical twins and I am confined to bed until they are born" she said loudly.

"Twins, wow! I knew Ranger was a strong man but twins!"

"Yeah I guess he is strong in many ways." Stephanie yelled out loud.

"Bobby took a seat next to her.

"Stephanie, how about we set you up with a laptop so you can work from here. You know how you love to research things. You could do that from this sofa or from your bed. There is a phone right by your bed. If we get you a special pillow for your back, you would be more comfortable when you sit up." Bobby told her

"Thank you, Bobby." She told him.

"Do you know the sex yet?"

"We don't know, the envelope is on the refrigerator. Dr. James said that they are stacked so we don't know the sex of the second baby.

"Twins! Wow! Are you excited?" He asked her.

" Scared out of my mind I never thought I wanted a baby, now I will get two" I don't know how I will handle all of that." She said out loud.

"Steph remember every one of us will be here to help. Not to mention, that man in the other room Bobby pointed at Ranger is over protective of you already. Can you imagine how over protective he will be with these two babies? You will not lack help."

"Thanks Bobby."

All of a sudden Ranger walked into the living room. "Babe, I think you should go lie down in bed for a while." Ranger said gently to her.

"What did I tell you Steph. He is already starting." Bobby told her.

Bobby left the apartment and Ranger helped put her to bed for the day.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 33: Mom's Wish

The next morning, Ranger was looking at the room, that was joined to the master bedroom. He took a deep breath, and said "Where do I start?" Ranger said.

"What if we paint the walls first." Stephanie said from behind him. "You are supposed to be resting Babe." Ranger told her as he turned around a faced her.

He walked up to her and picked her up and carried her to bed.

"Carlos, if I go back to bed, I will drive you crazy." Stephanie told him.

"I have an idea, why don't we look through some borders that can go on the wall for the nursery." Carlos told his wife, she looked at him with sparkling blue eyes. She kissed him hard on the lips.

"Babe" He put her down on the bed. Stephanie looked at his coca eyes, "How did I get so lucky" She said out loud.

"I am the one that is lucky." Carlos told her. He then picked up a couple of sample border books and put them next to Stephanie.

"Babe, here you go, I will do the painting and you can pick out the border. The two of us together, can look at Furniture." Carlos told his wife with soft eyes.

"Carlos, I want to go back to the cabin, there is more room there, and we don't have enough room for twins here at Haywood" Stephanie told him with love in her eyes.

"Babe, after they are born, we can consider that but right now you don't need to be that far away from the hospital or Bobby's help. Besides for a few months there is room in our bedroom for the two bassinets. I am only thinking of keeping you safe until you do actually deliver.'

"Alright. I just like the quiet of the cabin. But I see that it could be dangerous since it is about twenty minutes from the hospital."

"I will compromise with you. Stay here at Haywood but when we take the babies home we will go to the cabin. It will also cut down on the exposure they get to any germs we bring in with us from patrols."

"That too makes sense. I just want their time with us to be quiet."

"Babe, are you going to do all the work by yourself or do we need to find some help for you?"

"I want to try to be a good Mom first. If I can't handle, then we will try to find someone to help us."

"Babe, twins will be a lot of trouble."

"Please let me try, Ranger."

"You are playing dirty, Babe. You know I will never refuse you anything when you say Please."

"Ranger, am I wrong for trying to see if I can handle our babies and be the mother I need to be?"

"I know how determined you can be. We will do it your way but only after the babies are born. Call it giving it into you, but it will still satisfy my apprehension before their births."

"I love you, Ranger."  
"I love you with all my heart, Babe."

Ranger kissed her.

They went back to picking out the border for the nursery walls.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 34: Mom's Wish

After they picked out the border for the nursery, there was a knock on the door.

"Just when I thought I would have you to myself." Carlos told Stephanie. He looked at her and found her asleep.

Ranger found Helen on the other side of the door.

"What can I do for you, Ms. Plum?"

"I am returning the cards."

"Thank you, but Stephanie just dropped off to sleep. I will tell her that you were here."

"Ranger, is she really alright?"

"Yes, Ma'am. She is on strict bed rest but she will be fine."

"Ranger, is there any way I can help my daughter?"

"Ms. Plum, the best thing you can do for her is to believe in whatever she chooses to do. We both are learning how to live together but I honestly love your daughter and I am doing my best to keep her safe, for our babies sake. But if you belittle her then you are adding more stress to a severely stressed daughter. Love will heal more things than you trying to force the Burg doctrines on someone who chooses a different path than the Burg wants her to live."

"Ranger, I have come to see you as a decent man and not the thug I always thought you to be. Can you forgive me for my faulty beliefs?"

"There is nothing to forgive. You only wanted the best for her just like I do. I also haven't been bending over backwards to let you see the private side of our lives. So if you are willing then so am I to start with a clean slate."

"Ranger, you will be my son-in-law and I will defend you against all disbelievers and I will begin to defend you and your men to the same people I helped create that persona. I will gladly welcome you as my son-in-law. Please tell Stephanie I was here and that you two are welcome in my home any time."

"I appreciate your honesty. Ms. Plum can I ask a favor of you?"

"Sure you can."

"Can I give you a hug?"

Helen looked shocked but she agreed to the hug.

Ranger gave her a hug like he would to his own mother.

Helen actually felt the caring in his embrace and honestly was glad that Stephanie chose him for her life partner.

Ranger noticed that Stephanie was starting to wake up. "Hey babe how are you feeling?"

"I am feeling better," Stephanie replied to him.

Ranger was sitting in the den in his apartment office and he heard a terrible crash in his bedroom. He ran to the bedroom to find it in flames.

Ranger grabbed Stephanie and then hit the fire alarm. The men rushed to the penthouse with fire extinguishers and quickly put out the flames.

Their ERT (Emergency Response Team) called the fire department and the Fire Marshall. They were there within 5 minutes.

Both teams started their investigations.

Ranger didn't want Stephanie in all that commotions. He packed a couple of bags and finally convinced her to go to the cabin. Ranger knew they couldn't stay in the penthouse. Ranger called Derick Trousdale, a Merry Man who had Chef experience.

"Derick, I need to reassign you immediately."

"What is wrong, Ranger?"

"We are moving to our cabin. We can't stay here any longer. I know you have Chef experience. I am assigning you to be the cook at the cabin but also I want a bodyguard for Stephanie. I am not to sure but I think that firebomb was meant to kill Stephanie."

"How soon?"

"I will give you twenty minutes. I need to get her out of this building immediately."

"I will pack and meet you in the garage in 20."

The ERT team called in the FBI because they found out the fire was caused by a rocket launcher aimed at the penthouse bedroom. Was it a direct on Rangeman or a direct attack on Ranger or Stephanie?

The FBI arrived and started their investigation. They checked the trajectory of the launcher. There were only 3 places it could have been shot from due to the height of the window. They checked all 3 locations and found evidence of where it was fired from.

Next they called Ft. Dix to have them inventory all their rocket launchers to see if it was stolen from their arsenal.

Ram was Rangeman's explosive expert. Ram identified two pieces of fabric which meant the fabric came from the long sleeve of the person who held the launcher. Since it was in the grid assigned to him by the FBI he did not mention it to them and decided to do his own DNA tests on the material but they were properly identified and logged in his report so they will still be admissible in court.

Both the FBI and Rangeman spent all day in the penthouse. They boarded up the window so no outside debris could contaminate the crime scene.

Later that night the FBI commander phoned Ranger.

"Mr. Manoso, it will be our findings that the launcher was aimed as a direct hit on you. We have contacted Ft. Dix for their help. My suggestion is both you and your wife stay in seclusion until we find out who did this. I will also need a list of names of anyone you might know that would do this and the reason you suspect them. Same for your wife."

"We have moved to our cabin. Rangeman can give you an escort if you ever need to see us in person. I have a bodyguard in place here and I may place 4 more since both Stephanie and I both may be the targets."

"I will stay in touch with you by phone. If the cabin is secluded any unusual traffic may alert anyone following us to your location."

"Thank you, sir. Please let me know if you find out who is behind this. I have no one in mind who would have a reason to do this."

"I sure will."

Ranger calls Tank using his satellite government phone.

"Tank, we need hidden patrols on the cabin. The FBI believes it was a hit on me or Stephanie. I want 4 men stationed around the perimeter during the night time. Derick and I can handle the daytime hours."

"I will make up the roster and send it to you. Any ideas who this might be?"

"I am not sure. I will go over the suspect list in my mind and maybe something will jump out at me. Have Miguel to research all of Stephanie's skips and see if anyone jumps out at him."

"You stay safe."

"I will go my best."

Ranger puts his thinking cap on and gets into his zone.

Twenty minutes goes by when he is hit with an idea.

Ranger saw Steve Reed on two streets over from Rangeman just two days ago. Steve Reed was supposed to be locked up for 6 years. Why is he free? Steve Reed made threats in jail that he would get even.

Ranger called the FBI supervisor, Ronnie Brown. Ranger relayed the information to him. Plus he put a Rangeman on that search on the quiet.

Four hours later the supervisor called Ranger.

"We have arrested Steve Reed . We also found three more rocket launchers in his house. He got them off the black market. We found evidence thanks to your Rangeman searches that he had plans to bomb your building. He had enough dynamite to level your building. He was willing to kill everyone of your men to get to you. He blamed you for losing his job. When he lost his job his wife left and took his 2 kids with her."

"Thank you for all your help, Agent Brown."

"Ranger, I will let you contemplate on this attack but I would also like for you to consider working for us. I know you don't do out of country Black Ops any more but maybe you would consider helping us train the FBI agents? We need someone like you who has been in tighter places than most of our agents. You would be an asset to the department plus it would mean you can stay closer to home now you have twins on the way. Extra money will always come in handy?"

"Let me talk it over with Stephanie and I will call you with my decision. Basically I want to be sure Stephanie is alright with it, plus it sounds safer than doing the Black Ops missions she hates so much."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 35: Mom's wish

They arrived safely at the cabin. Ranger put Stephanie in their bed.

"Ranger what is it?" Stephanie asked her husband.

"They found out who fire bombed the apartment already." Ranger told her.

"It was a bad guy that was released six years ago from prison and there is one more thing, the FBI offered me a job, It would me more flexible hours, no more Black Op's missions." Ranger told her.

"What about Rangeman? You are already on a leave of absent. How would this affect them?" Stephanie asked him.

"There is only one way to find out Babe and that is for me to take the job with the FBI." Ranger told her.

"All right then I think we made your decision, you are going to take the job with the FBI."

"I will call Agent Brown and let him know our decision." Ranger told his wife.

Ranger went to his office and shut the door. He picked up his government issued phone again and called Agent Brown.

"Ranger, what can I do for you?" Agent Brown told him.

"I talked it over with my wife and we are going to accept your job offer." Ranger told him in a calm voice.

"Great I will set up orientation for you and you will have to go through a brief training period but that should be nothing that you can't handle." Agent Brown told him "Welcome to the FBI" Agent Brown told Ranger and then hung up.

"That was odd" Ranger looked at his phone. Ranger took a deep breath. He went back to where Stephanie was. He saw her with her hand on her baby bump, she was sound asleep.

He looked at the calendar and found out that in a few days she would have her next Dr.'s apt to check on the twins.

He took a deep breath and decided to lay down with his wife. There was nothing left for him to do but to wait, and hope that this FBI job would really work out.

The following week Ranger was told where to report.

The training was nothing compared to what he had already been through.

There was some new techniques that he didn't know and he liked them.

It took them 3 weeks to get him trained in their methods.

Ranger returned to Trenton.

When he walked into the cabin, Derick met him at the door.

"Welcome home, Boss."

"How is she doing?"

"She is lonely and scared. She was afraid you would miss the birth."

"No, I had assurance I could leave if I had to."

"Stephanie, is doing real good. I took her to the one appointment you missed. Everything is looking normal and the babies are doing fine. The only catch is she is 7 months but she is feeling some pressure. They think the babies will come early. She is dilated to 3 centimeters already but Bobby says she is still at 3 so it is still in the safe range."

"Thanks, Derick. Is she sleeping?"

"Yes, sir. She has been asleep about 30 minutes."

Ranger goes into their bedroom.

He strips down to skivvies.

He climbs into the bed and pulls her close.

Stephanie doesn't even stir.

Ranger dozed off, relaxed by holding the love of his life.

He loved the smell of her shampoo and body wash

About an hour later Stephanie stirs and realizes someone is in bed with her.

She stiffens and turns to see Ranger sound asleep.

Stephanie kissed him.

His eyes opens and he looks into the eyes he fell in love with all those years ago.

"Babe."

"Are you home for good? Or is this a figment of my imagination?"

"I am home until our babies are born. They will let me work from here until the babies are born."

"I missed you. I was afraid you wouldn't make it back home in time."

"Babe, they told me I could leave at the drop of the hat should you need me. Derick tells me you are beginning to dilate."

"Yes. Lots of pressure. Feels like they are going to fall out any minute."

"With twins they often come early. I am here now so it will be alright."

Stephanie snuggled into him again and enjoyed feeling his body warming hers again."

Ranger got up for a bathroom call.

Derick knocked on the bedroom door.

Dinner is ready.

Ranger and Stephanie went out to the kitchen.

They ate their dinner.

Stephanie went to put her dishes in the sink.

Her water broke all over the floor.

Stephanie screamed!

Ranger rushed to her side and calmed her down.

"Let's go to the hospital. It is time."

Ranger carried her to the SUV and Derick drove them to the hospital.

Ranger had put a couple layers of towels under her and he knelt on the floor board so she could partially lay down.

Stephanie screamed as the contraction got stronger.

Ranger timed them. They were 6 minutes apart.

They arrived at St. Francis and the Emergency Room orderlies brought the gurney out to her.

They whisked her into the maternity ward.

In no time they had her prepped for delivery.

Then Dr. James realized the first baby was coming out feet first.

He rushed into surgery for a C-Section.

The babies were easily delivered.

Baby A weighed 5 pounds 13 ounces and was 19 inches long.

Baby B weighed 6 pounds even and was also 19 inches long.

They were given bracelets to identify them.

Stephanie was then taken care of.

Ranger followed his sons to the nursery.

They cleaned them up and wrapped in their blue blankets.

Ranger stared at their faces. He thought "How are we going to tell them apart?"

Once the nurses had checked them out and then Dr. James looked them over and pronounced both of them healthy.

"Ranger, would you like to hold your sons?"

"Yes, but I want Stephanie to hold them first if you don't mind."

"She shouldn't be groggy very long. I give her about a hour."

"I will hold them after she does.

True to his word, Dr. James brought the twins into to Stephanie to hold.

Stephanie held Baby A. She looked into his face and started to cry.

"What is it, Babe?"

" We actually created a life! What if they won't like me?"

"Babe, all babies love their mothers. Besides as caring as you are what is not to love?"

"Stephanie, those babies will get attached to you don't worry about that." Dr. James told her.

Stephanie looked down at Baby A.

"We need to name these boys. What is your suggestion, Ranger?"

"Babe, we already have the names picked out remember?"

"But which baby is which."  
It was all Ranger could do to keep from laughing at her.

"The one you are holding is Robert Randall named after Bobby."

Dr. James records the name on the birth certificate.

Ranger takes Baby A and sits down in a chair looking at his son.

Ranger is in awe of this tiny bundle.

Dr. James picks up Baby B and hands him to Stephanie.

"What name do you have picked out for this young man?"

"Carlos Franklin Manoso. After Carlos and my father."

Dr. James records the birth certificate also.

The nurse comes in and takes the Robert from Ranger and show Stephanie how to breast feed they baby.

Ranger now is holding his namesake.

Ranger realizes they are so identical they may have to keep the bracelets on for a while so they will know who is who.

Stephanie finishes feeding Robert.

Ranger takes him to burp and gives the nurse Carlos to give to Stephanie.

Carlos is an eager eating like his brother.

After Carlos is burped both babies are put into the same isolet.

Dr. James explained that identical twins are used to each other and it would be hard for them to be separated right now.

Stephanie leans back on the bed and dozes off.

Ranger watches his son fall asleep.

He tucks them in and lets them sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Ranger was in the hospital room waiting when Dr. James told them, "You can take Stephanie and the twins home today.

"Yes," Stephanie said with a huge smile on her face.

"I will get the paper ready for Carlos to sign so you three can go home." Dr. James walked out. Ranger said, "are you two boys ready to go home." Ranger went out to sign the papers, and Stephanie and the boys were able to go home.

When they got home Ranger and Stephanie put both boys in the same crib.

"I am really enjoying this Ranger, I mean being a mom." Stephanie told him.

"I am happy that you are happy babe." Ranger told her just then Stephanie cell phone rang "great it is my mom"

"Hello, Mom."

"Stephanie, how are my babies doing?"

"For one thing, Mom. These are MY babies not YOURS."

"You don't have to be so touchy. I want to enjoy them too."  
"Mom, I am not ready to share my boys with the world yet. I will call you when I get to that point."

Stephanie hangs up on her mother then turns her phone to silent ring.

Stephanie then goes into the nursery and starts her daily routine of feeding the two boys, changing diapers and just watching the boys interact with each other.

The boys are sleeping in a crib together and each of the boys needs to be touching the other before they drift off to sleep. It is interesting to watch them try to protect each other.

Stephanie thinks to herself. "boys just wait until Daddy teaches you how to truly protect each other."

Ranger walked in just than put his arms around his babe and said,

"You did good, Babe. Thank you for creating these two boys for me."

Stephanie pulls his arms tighter around her.

"I had some help in their creation you know, Batman."

Ranger kisses her neck.

"We both created them and I couldn't be happier. I love you, Babe. I also love what our love has created. I am glad we both came to our senses and realized we are truly soulmates."

Stephanie turns in his arms.

"I love you more today than I ever thought possible of loving any man. Thank you for being YOU, thank you for being the perfect man for me. I will love you until the day I die."

"You better not make that any time soon. We have boys to raise. You know our lives will always be hectic trying to corral them when they learn to walk?


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 37: Mom's wish

One week later, they were bringing the boys over to meet Grandma Plum and family.

"Ranger are we really ready for them to meet my family" Stephanie sweetly asked her husband.

"I don't think it is a matter if they are ready but if we are ready, and the answer is no but we have to have them meet sooner or later." Ranger told Stephanie as he was driving.

They pulled up and they saw Stephanie's mom sitting on the porch waiting for them.

Helen raced up to the car opened the back door and pulled one of the boys out of the car.

All of a sudden Robert started to scream.

"Mom put him back with his brother now." Stephanie screamed at her mom.

Helen put Carlos in his carrier and not his brother's.

"Babe, I got them you go in." Ranger said as he picked up Carlos and put him in with his brother Robert, only then did they calm down, was when they were back together.

"There is quiet again I love it." Stephanie said out loud.

"Mom, they are identical twins, they need to be together to touch each other right now, if they are separated all hell will break out. Please leave them alone if you want to hold one be gentle and put them back together." Stephanie told her.

Stephanie walked into the house where she grew up. Ranger followed her in. Helen was last to go in. Helen noticed the bands still on the boys ankles, with their names printed on them.

"Stephanie do you need the bands on the boys," Helen walked up with sicors and cut the bands off the boys.

"Mom what did you do?" Stephanie asked her mother as she saw the cut bands on the floor.

"They don't need the bands on their ankles anymore so I chopped them off." Helen told Stephanie.

"Mom I need them on the boys, they help both Ranger and I tell them apart." Stephanie told her mother.

"Oops, you should have checked with us first. Just then Carlos started to cry. Valerie picked up Carlos and went into the living room.

Stephanie picked up Robert and started to walk around trying to calm him down. She could hear his brother in the living room.

She heard her dad say "Give me my grandson Valerie, and I can calm him down."

Stephanie was shaking her head knowing that the only way to calm him down was with Ranger. Ranger looked at Stephanie holding one of his sons, he got up and said to Frank, "Can I please have my son?"

"Sure, here, I like happy babies" Frank told him and then handed Carlos to him.

Ranger held his youngest son, "Shhhh, we are going to see your brother right now." Ranger told him softly. Ranger walked while he brought his son to his brother. He turned the other way so Carlos could see his brother.

They started to calm down a little bit. Stephanie changed position so that Robert could touch Carlos.

After a few minutes, they put the kids together in their carrier so they could be together again.

Helen watched in amazement as Stephanie and Ranger calmed down their babies and then put them into their carrier together.

"alright we need a family meeting now. " Stephanie told her parents and Valerie.

"You have to be gentle with the twins, you can't just pick one up and take them into the other room. They have a bond with each other and they need to be close to each other and touch each other as much as possible, they are very protective of each other. Ranger and I are trying to separate them very slowly but not until they feel safe with us." Stephanie told her family.

"Question how do you tell them apart?" Valerie asked her sister as she was sitting down in the living room.

"We were using the id bracelets to tell them apart but we can't do that anymore can we mom?" Stephanie told her mom and sister in a calm but stressed voice.

"Oops I am so sorry about that." Helen told her daughter and son in law.

" You have to check with us first mom before you do anything with them please" Stephanie begged her mother.

'I promise I will be more careful" Helen told them.

"Carlos I think our boys have had enough excitement for one night. I think we should take them home." Stephanie told him.

Ranger shook his head in agreement. They packed the boys up and left the Plums and left to head back home to the cabin.

Once they put the boys in their crib and they could touch each other they fell asleep.

"How are we going to tell them apart?"

"We need to have their footprints redone and match them to their birth certificates."

Stephanie called Eddie, her cousin's husband.

"Eddie, can you get your fingerprint crew to come over here and bring their kit?"

"What is the problem, Stephanie."

"My mother cut both their anklet bracelets off and we don't know which baby is which. They are identical twins and we have not had time to figure out their personalities yet."  
"Sure I will send them over. You at Rangeman?"

"No. We are at the cabin."

"I remember how to get there. I will let them in."  
"Thanks, Eddie. That will be the last time I let my own mother near my sons any time soon."

"Don't be so hard on her. She probably thought she was helping."

"NO! She did this deliberately! We had told her before the boys were not to be separated. We had told her in the past we left the bracelets on so we could tell them apart."

"Then I don't know what to tell you. I will see you in about 20 minutes."

The fingerprint experts came to the cabin and took new feet prints.

They compared the prints to their birth certificates.

The fingerprint guys made them new bracelets out of things they had in their kit.

"We suggest that you find a way to mark the boys that would be more easier recognizable."

"Surely you don't mean tattooing them do you?"

"NO! But you do need someway to tell them apart. You might put fingernail polish of one color on one baby's little toe and not the other or use different colors for each baby."

"That might work."

"This way you won't have to run the risk of this happening again."

"Thank you guys. I appreciate all the help."

"We are happy to help. If you need any more help let us know."

The fingerprint crew left.

"OK, Ranger, which method do you think we should use?"

"The trouble with the fingernail polish idea has two major flaws. It could wear off. But if they have socks on we will not be able to tell them apart by looking."

"Then what shall we do?"

"I think we should just leave the bracelets on for now. We need to watch their interactions and take note of their reactions to learn to tell them apart."

"I agree."

Both Stephanie and Ranger watch the boys interacting in their crib.

Robert tends to wait on Carlos before he tries something.

Carlos tends to be the leader and Robert is the follower.

It feels strange to watch your own kids just so you can learn which son you are looking at.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 38 Mom's Wish

Ranger and Stephanie were at the cabin having dinner when Steph's cell phone rang. "It is my Mom. Should I get it Darling?" Stephanie asked him.

"Yes" Ranger told her.

Stephanie answered, "Hi Mom. What is going on?"

"I was wondering if I could bring Grandma Mazur to come and meet her great grandchildren".

"All right mom, but just remember the twins need to stay together." Stephanie told her and then hung up..

"My mom is bringing Grandma Mazur over here to see the twins" Stephanie let out a quick long breath.

"I better make sure the guns are locked up. I will also make sure that my boxers are locked up too." Ranger told them with a grin on his face.

Stephanie walked into the nursery and see her sons are wide awake and lifting their arms to play with the mobile that was hanging from the crib. She looked at them, for a while and then felt the strong arms of her husband come around her. "I still cannot believe that our love did this and made them." Ranger told her. She turned around and he gave her a deep kiss.

Her Mother and Grandmother arrived.

Grandma did the same thing Helen did and picked up one boy and sat down.

Grandma had Robert.

Carlos begun to cry.

Stephanie picked up Carlos.

They do not like to be separated.

Stephanie sat down beside Grandma and placed Carlos' hand on Robert's and both babies stopped crying.

"Well I never." Grandma said.

"They were both in the same sack so they only trust each other. They will have to learn to trust us before they can be apart. Stephanie said."

It was feeding time so Stephanie put a tiny stuffed animal in Robert's hand. The baby stayed calm.

Stephanie fed Carlos and she let them touch each other. When they were calm Stephanie took the tiny stuffed animal and gave it to Carlos.

"Here, Grandma, you can burp Carlos while I feed Robert.

Stephanie repeated the process to feed Robert.

They reversed the procedure so Robert could be burped.

Helen asked Stephanie.

"Why don't you just let them cry it out. This is too much trouble."

"Because, Mom, we are trying to instill trust in us. Plus why would any human being want to inflict fear on a child this small? Since you don't want to do things our way I suggest you stay away until "I" think they are ready to be around people."

Stephanie picked up both babies and took them back to their crib.

Stephanie shut the bedroom door so they would get the hint to leave.

After they were gone Stephanie sat down with Ranger.

"I don't want my Mother around our babies."

"That is your choice, Babe. I do think her insensitivity to our wishes makes that a good choice."

"Knowing how unpredictable Grandma has become I don't want her around them either. Did you see that she had a 22 pistol in her purse."

"No! I didn't see that."

"That is why I took both boys to the bedroom. What if she accidentally fired that gun and hit one of the boys?"

"She wouldn't leave this house alive!"

"At RangeMan we have the metal detectors but here we don't. But she will have to be searched any time she gets near our children."

"I agree with you, Babe. I am afraid she is going to kill one of them without meaning too."

Stephanie gave them time to get home and called the house.

"Mom, let me talk to Grandma."

"Is something wrong, Stephanie?" Grandma asked.

"It is. I saw your pistol in your purse laying beside when you held Carlos. That barrel if it went off would have shot my baby in the head at almost point blank range. Under no circumstance will you ever be allowed to get anywhere close to my babies as long as you are packing a gun. So if you are ever allowed in my house again you will be searched before you enter the house!"

"I meant no harm."

"Grandma, you have killed my son! You act like I am overreacting but you forget how many times I have been shot and you treat it as no big deal. LOSING MY SON TO YOUR STUPIDITY IS A BIG DEAL TO ME! You will have to be searched before I let you anywhere near my sons!"

"But..."

Stephanie hung up on her.

"I heard Stephanie yell at you. What did you do?"

"Stephanie got mad because I had my gun in my purse. She won't let me see my great-grandsons any more."

"Mom, you know you have been told not to carry your gun in your purse."

"I need protection. It is my right to have it."

"Not when you endanger innocent babies because of your lack of respect for that firearm!"

"Keep on and I will search your room every time before we leave this house! I am ashamed of you!" Helen stomps out of the room to go talk to Frank about how to get rid of the firearm.

Stephanie calls Joe.

"Joe, can you do me a favor?"

"What kind of favor?"

"Grandma was carrying her pistol in her purse again. The trouble is that purse was laying aside my son's head! You know how she loves fingering that gun. She could have shot Carlos' head off!"

"You want me to talk to her?"

"Yes, but also tell her if you catch that gun in her purse you are going to arrest her for failure to have a permit for it."

"I can do that, Stephanie. This could have prevented if we had stopped her years ago."

"It always worried me but this time it would have taken a baby's life because she isn't competent enough to even had one."

"I will talk to her."  
"Thanks, Joe."

Stephanie hung up..

Ranger pulled her close.

"Babe, I think it is time for a mental evaluation for her. Had I known about the gun I would have taken it from her."

"I was afraid to tell you because if she tried to stop you she still could have shot Carlos in the head."

Stephanie was shaking from a combination of knowing the consequences and knowing how many times she had been shot.

Ranger spoke to her in Spanish and she was able to pull herself together.

"Babe, I think we need to limit your family's visits for awhile. This is too much drama for you."

"I agree. It feels like my serene cabin is turning into Drama Central. I am just not up to it right now."

Ranger calls Frank.

"What can I do for you, Ranger?"

"Frank, can you find and remove any guns Edna has?"

"I know where she keeps most of them. She has five of them."

"FIVE!"

"She buys them off of some marketplace site here in Trenton."

"Get me their name and address. She doesn't need that many guns!"

"I sure will, What did she do? I am almost afraid to ask."  
"She was holding my son on her lap. Her purse was laying beside her. It had a gun in it. She kept touching her purse. If she had fired that gun it would have killed my and your namesake!"

"Holy Crap!"

"I will take care of that for you."

"Frank, Stephanie and I both think she needs a mental evaluation. Her actions many times are not even rational."

"I agree on that point also. I will try to force her into taking a ride with me and I will sign her in for a 3 month evaluation. Once I sign her is she can't sign herself out. This way we will know what we are dealing with. I just thought she was an old bat but this playing with live guns is too dangerous with babies around."

"Thanks, Frank."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 39 Mom's Wish

Frank signed Grandma into the psych ward for yet another evaluation. This one was a three month evaluation, and the staff watched grandma very carefully. While that was going on, Frank was getting rid of Grandma's guns, and handing them over to Ranger for safe keeping. Ranger would then lock the guns in Rangeman's armory locked storage lockers.

Ranger was loving his new job at the FBI. He would come home in the evening and be able to spend time with Stephanie, Robert and Carlos. He was just walking in the door when he noticed Steph's mom pull up in the driveway.

"Hello Carlos, I wanted to talk with Stephanie so I thought I would come over." Helen asked him.

"Does Stephanie know you are here?" Ranger asked as he opened the door.

"No, I know I should have called but I really wanted to see her and the boys." Helen told him sweetly.

"Helen if she does not know that you are coming, I don't think it would be a good Idea to see the boys, they are just starting to get use to us. I don't think you just coming here without notice is a good Idea." Ranger told her sternly.

"They are my grandsons! I have a right to see my grandsons!"

"You can not just show up here and expect us to drop what we are doing just to let you see the babies."

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Stephanie asked.

"I came to see my grandsons. I have a right?"

"No, Helen, you DO NOT HAVE THE RIGHT TO SEE THEM ANY TIME YOU WANT?"

"Mom, you keep pushing the boundaries Ranger have set and I promise you I will get a restraining order against you! These are OUR babies, not YOURS! Right now they are sleeping and I do not intend to wake them up just because you are here."

"I never refused anyone to see you kids when you were little."

"Mom, that was a different world than it is today. Not to mention the profession we are in makes us more security conscience. How do you know you weren't tailed here? Go home, Mom! Either you leave of your own free will or I will call the County Sheriff to have you removed!"

"You can't do that! I am their grandmother!"

"That does not give you free access when it can disturb the boys. Now go home."

Helen just sat down in the over stuffed chair.

"I am not leaving until they wake up."

Ranger dialed the Sheriff's Office.

"Can you send a Deputy out here. He gave them the address. I want Helen Plum removed from MY property. We have asked her to leave and she refuses. She is demanding to see our 2 week old twins. They are sleeping and I don't want them disturbed. If she refuses your request to leave I want her arrested for Trespass."

"We will send an officer out immediately."

Ten minutes later a deputy pulls into the complex.

"Mrs. Plum, have they asked you to leave?"

"Yes but I want to see my grandsons!"

"Ma'am, if they do not want those babies disturbed you have no right to be here or to even see those babies if they don't want you to see them."

"They are my grandsons too!"

"Ma'am, being a grandparent is a privilege not a right. Only if the parents agree can you see the babies. They have told you "NO". You can either leave now or I will arrest you."

"You serve me too. You can't arrest me for that."

"Yes, Ma'am." The Deputy grabbed Helen and had her in cuffs in a flash.  
"Sorry, folks."

"Can you send me a copy of your report so we can file for a restraining order against her?"

"I have your email address so I will send it to you once I finish the report."

"Thank you. I think you understand why we are so protective of the boys?"

"They would be targets for anyone wanting to get back at you or Stephanie."

"Yes, they would. Thanks again."

"My pleasure."

The Deputy removes Helen to his car. The charges with be Trespass and Refusal to follow Police Orders.

Ranger calls the Core Team after the Deputy leaves.

Meeting at the cabin STAT!

Ten minutes later the Core Team are at the cabin.

"Men, we had Helen Plum arrested because she came over without being invited. She demanded to see the boys. We told her they were sleeping. She refused to leave when Stephanie denied her access to the boys. Her car is still in the driveway. Hector I want two trackers on it before she bonds out, please."

"I have them in my truck."

"Notify control when you get them operational. I want to know anytime she gets near this cabin or Rangeman."  
"I will be taking out a restraining order against her tomorrow!" Stephanie said.

Lester asked. "What did they find out about your Grandmother?"

"They say she is just living her second childhood. They did let her doing some simulators to show her the dangers she could cause by her mishandling her guns. They have finally convinced her that having a gun could get herself killed. They did some simple maneuvers to show her how easy it would be for some one to take the gun away from her and kill her with her own gun. They suggested a small stun gun for her. They showed her how they worked and showed her some videos of people being stunned and how incapacitating they can be. She said she would give up her guns for the stun gun. I just hope she doesn't get carried away with that too."

Lester chuckled. "Remember when you stunned Ram? It really scrambled his neurons for a few minutes."

"That is what I am afraid she will end up doing to someone."

"She is too old to deliberately zap so she could see that it hurts like hell!" Lester said.

"We also have gotten her into counseling because the doctors thinks she has never gotten over a baby she lost before she had Mom. She maybe running from her own feelings."

"I didn't know she had lost a baby." Lester said.

"I hope everything will straighten her out."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 40 Mom's Wish

Ranger and Stephanie were expecting Stephanie's Father and Grandmother for a visitation because the boys were turning one month old.

Frank was holding his namesake, Carlos Franklin Manoso. The baby was laughing at the faces Frank was making.

Grandma was holding Robert.

They were enjoying seeing how much the boys had grown.

Ranger took the boys and put them back in their crib for their afternoon nap.

"How are you doing now, Grandma?" Stephanie asked.

"I am doing better. I miss my guns. They were my security blanket."

"I hear you have gotten a stun gun?"

"Yes. I don't like as much as my guns. I saw in the videos how it can stop robbers. But it is only temporary."

"Grandma, if you had to use it would you actually stand there until they woke up? I would leave in a hurry."

"Guess you are right."

"Have they showed you how to safely use that thing?"

"Sure. Well don't use it unless you have to."

Frank was talking to Ranger about a problem the lodge was having.

While everyone was distracted talking to Frank Grandma was fiddling with the stun gun.

Grandma heard Frank tell Ranger that all of Grandma's guns were locked up at the lodge.

"You told me you sold them." Grandma said.

"They are part of the Lodge's arms stash that we are keeping to keep the guns out of the hands of their small children. Most of them are shotguns.. If the owner wants to go hunting he can get his gun and still hunt. But the kids will not get hurt."

"What is I want to use my guns?"

"Why would you need to do that when you have the stun gun."

"Because it isn't as scary as my guns."

"Edna, people have heard what kind of damage a stun gun can do. They will be afraid of it."

"People just shrug a stun gun off because it can't really hurt all that much. A bullet does more damage."

"Grandma, you want to scare people away not kill them."

"They provoke me and I will just shoot them."

"Grandma, that is illegal."

"It is self defense in my book. So I miss that safe guard."

Grandma was fiddling with the stun gun.

Frank heard it sizzle and yelled at Edna.

"Edna, stop playing with that thing!"

"How about I just zap you to see if it will make you stop yelling at me?"

Edna touched it to Frank's arm and hit the button.

Frank just sat them for a minute then he slumped over on the arm of the couch.

Ranger grabbed the stun gun.

"Edna, you know better than to use this if you are not in danger!"

"I am sick of him always yelling at me."

"When you are being irrational or threatening people with it. We have the right to stop you from using it."

"I bought it I can do what I want."

"NO! You do not have the right to harm another human being just because they disagree with anything you say."

Stephanie worked to wake up her Father.

Frank is beginning to shake the effects off.  
"Grandma, you are not welcome in our home any more. You have endangered Carlos and now you have endangered my Father. I think they should have kept you in the psych ward! "

"Why is everyone against me?"

"Grandma, why do YOU HAVE TO HURT OTHERS JUST FOR THE FUN OF IT?"

"It just happens."

"NO! You are the one deliberately hurting them. I will not endanger my babies by letting you anywhere near them. They are innocent but you are old enough to know better. You CHOOSE to harm others. So you are not welcome here any more. If you continue to act like this I will have you arrested like we did Mom."

"That is not fair, Stephanie."

"Really Grandma? What if your playing with your "toy" came in contact with one of the boys? YOU WOULD KILL MY SON! So help me I would have you arrested for murdering my son!"

"I would not do that to a baby?"

"You don't need to do that to anyone until they threaten your safety. Daddy you better have her checked for Dementia! She is making no sense."

"I will set it up. I agree something is wrong with her thinking."

"Dementia destroys their sense of logic." said Ranger. "That could explain her outrageous behavior. Didn't the Psych Ward check her for that?"

"No one mentioned it to me if they did."

"You better get it checked. It is possible they could hold you accountable for her behavior because you knew how outrageous her behavior has been."

"I will try to get her into the doctor tomorrow."  
"I will keep this stun gun until we find out what is causing this dangerous behavior."

Frank grabbed Grandma's hand and pulls her up off the couch. Frank led her to his car and drove her home.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 41 Mom's Wish

The next day, Valerie called Stephanie.

"Hey Stephanie I was wondering if I could come and visit you and the twins?"

"Yeah, I would like that they are up right now so come on over." Stephanie told her sister not knowing that Her mom was with Valerie.

A few minutes later Stephanie saw Valerie and her Mother come up to the door.

Valerie knocked on the door and when Stephanie answered the door she said, "I can't let you in Valerie because you are with Mom, take her home and then come back." Stephanie told her and then shut the door.

"Well we tried mom" Valerie told her.

"I am not leaving until I can spend some time with the boys." Helen told her and then she went around to the back of the house and entered it. She crept up stairs, and went into the boys room. She picked up Carlos and he started screaming. Robert also started to scream too. Stephanie went up stairs and saw her mom holding Carlos.

"Mom how did you get in here?" Stephanie asked as she took Carlos back and put him with his brother, only then did bother of them stop screaming.

"There is nothing wrong with a little crying Stephanie, they need to be separate from each other." Helen told her daughter.

"Babe I am home" Ranger yelled out to his wife.

"Up stairs Ranger, and hurry." Stephanie told her husband.

Ranger heard Helen's voice and booked it up stairs.

"Helen what are you doing here?" Ranger snapped at his mother in law.

"I came here to see how my grandchildren are?" she stated.

"They were fine until you came here." Stephanie stated. Stephanie picked up the phone and called 911.

"Yes, my mother broke into my home I would like an officer here to arrest her please there is a restraining order on her." Stephanie told the dispatcher.

"We are on our way" The dispatcher got on the radio and the police came.

The police knocked on the door, "Upstairs, in the nursery with the babies." Valerie said out loud.

"Mom what did you do?" Valerie asked her.

"I forgot to tell you, there is a restraining order against me that your sister filed. I might not be allowed to see the boys." Helen shrugged her shoulders.

The Deputy arrested Helen once again.

Stephanie called her Father.

"Dad, we just had Mom arrested again. She broke into the house and was in the babies nursery. Dad, please don't bond her out this time."

"I agree with you, Stephanie. She needs to learn she can't do these kind of things."

It was one week before Helen got to see the judge.

"Mrs. Plum, why do you keep trying to see those babies when your behavior goes against what their parents want for their children?"

"They are MY GRANDKIDS TOO! I should be allowed to see them when I want to."

"Who gave you those rights? Surely not your daughter. She is the one having you arrested so it is clear she wants you nowhere near her children."

"Stephanie has never been a normal child. She never follows the rules. If she can get by with it why can't I?"

"Whose rules didn't she follow?"

"My rules of course. She never wanted to things I was trying to teach her."

"Like what things?"

"She could never learn to cook, she always left the windows streaky and she always acted like a tomboy instead of acting like a lady."

"Mrs. Plum, those are not rules in the law but breaking and entering are. Not only that but you were trespassing since they served you with a restraining order. I hereby find you guilty of Breaking and Entering the Manoso's home plus the Trespassing charge. I sentence you to a total of 1 year and 6 months in the county jail. On top of this you will have a $4,000 fine to pay after you get out. The reason I am being so hard on you is that your behavior is endangering children too young to defend themselves against your behavior. Bailiff take Mrs. Plum into custody. Maybe a stay in jail will show you that YOU don't make the rules."

The bailiff took Helen into custody. He put handcuffs and shackles on her. Helen started screaming.

"You can't do this to me. I didn't do anything wrong!"

The judge banged his gavel.

"Mrs. Plum, behave or I will have the bailiff put a mask on you so you can't talk. I will also order an mental evaluation for Mrs. Plum. I believe she is a danger to the public. If she is mentally ill then we will see to it that she gets treatment. Bailiff please get her out of my courtroom.

Helen is led away. Yelling and screaming the whole way.

Will that woman ever learn she does NOT run the Burg? Guess the law trumps the Burg Biddies!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 42 Mom's Wish

Frank was shaking his head as he walked out of the court room. Ranger was waiting for Frank.

"Frank, let's go to the cabin, you can catch up with Stephanie and the twins."

"I would love to. Thank you, Carlos" Frank then followed Ranger to the house.

"Maybe Helen will get some help, and realize that her baby is all grown up, so that she will leave Stephanie alone." Frank told Carlos.

"I hope so, please understand that I had no choice she was not honoring our requests." Carlos told Frank as they entered the house.

"Ranger how did it go?" Stephanie asked her husband.

"She got one year and six months in county jail, Babe, Plus a four thousand dollar fine after she gets out." Ranger told her as he was walking up to hold her.

"I wanted her to be a part of the babies' lives, but now she is going to miss so much." Stephanie said through tears.

"I am so sorry Babe, but for your safety and the twins, I had to do it." Ranger told her.

Stephanie gave Frank a hug, "Hi baby, how are you doing?" Frank asked.

"Tired the twins are a lot of work, right now they are sleeping so that is a good thing." Stephanie told Ranger and Frank.

"Sorry, Frank, looks like you can't see the twins right now." Ranger told them.

"That is okay I figured it is a long shot." Frank said and then added "I should be getting home." Frank stood up and left.

"Ranger," Stephanie looked at him with sad eyes.

"Stephanie what did you do?" Valerie yelled as she came bursting into the house.

"Valerie, she was not listening to us, and not obeying our wishes we had no choice." Stephanie told her sister.

"Did you try to talk with her about it?" Valerie asked stubbornly.

"Of course we did, but she would not listen." Stephanie asked, and "What do you want?" Stephanie asked.

"I want our mother out of jail, and us to be a family again." Valerie asked through tears.

Then they heard it Robert was screaming. "I will get him." Stephanie got up to leave to get her son. Just then Carlos started to scream again too.

Stephanie went up stairs to see, what was going on with the twins. She walked into the room and saw them in their crib but their toy was out of the crib. She bent down and picked it up, and gave it to them again. She picked up Robert and started to nurse him. She Afterwards she did the same with Carlos.

Carlos walked into the nursery. "Babe"

"Yeah, Valerie just left and she was not happy." Ranger told her.

"Yeah this is all screwed up." Stephanie told him. "What can we do about it?"

"Put up with it until we can get the new apartment finished. I will have the construction crew make it their top priority."

"Why can't they just leave us in peace? Why do they have to try to run our personal lives?"

"Babe, they have ran your life all your life. They are doing what comes natural to them. They haven't met the true Stephanie just yet."

"Am I wrong for keeping them from the boys?"

"Not in my book. Have you ever saw either boy actually coo like they do with us when your family is around?"

Stephanie thought for a minute..."No."

"Babe, these babies know who they trust and who they don't. They DO NOT trust your family for some reason. I, personally, believe we trust our sons first. It is THEIR LIVES not your family. If the boys feels uncomfortable with them why should we force "fear" into their lives. It will happen when they are older because of our jobs but let them feel safe for as long as possible."

"I see your point, Ranger. I agree with you. My family will have to have strict supervised visits or we will have to stop the visits for now."

Stephanie puts the boys back in the crib.

"Mr. Manoso, would you like to meet your wife in the boudoir for some recreational activities?"

"Why, Mrs. Manoso, aren't we being naughty?"

"Isn't the games Daddy plays included in our marriage license?"

"So it is. Come one while the little ones sleep let's go have some playtime ourselves."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 43 Mom's Wish

Helen was in county jail, when she got a visitor.

"Mom," Valerie told her.

"Valerie, what are you doing here?" Helen asked.

" Albert wants to file an appeal for you." Valerie told her.

"That would be great, but I think I have to admit that Stephanie is a good mom and she was right. I think anyway." Helen told Valerie, "That maybe it is true but you still don't deserve to be in here just because you want to see you grandchildren." Valerie told her mother

"It not just that Valerie, they won't let the twins be separated. They will not let them cry and other things. They are not rising them the traditional way as I raised you and her." Helen told Valerie.

"Mom you are not the twins mother, you are their grand mother Ranger and Stephanie are their parents and they will raise the twins as they see fit just like I raise the girls and Albert, junior. You don't give me a hard time," Valerie told her.

"Well, you listened to me, and took my advice. Stephanie is not listening to me that is the difference." Helen told her.

Helen looked at the guard and noticed the time. "I have to go I will talk to you soon" Helen hung up the phone and left the visiting room to go back to her cell.

Valerie hung up the phone and called Albert, "Honey, I hope you are doing your homework on how to get my Mom out of jail."

"I am working on it darling it will take a while but I finished the appeal for the sentence just now and am walking out of the appeals office now. We just have to wait for a new court date." Albert finished telling his wife and then added, " Stephanie and Ranger will be told about the new court date for the appeal as well." Albert waited for Valerie's response but there was nothing. This worried Albert.

When Albert got home Valerie was talking to someone on the phone.

"Well, I will find a way to get Mom out of jail if the appeal doesn't work. I will NOT allow her to stay in jail just because she wants to see her grandchildren."

The called asked her "What can you do?"

"I will find something. We both know the Burg can dig up something on Ranger to get the judge to let Mom out."

"Let me know if I can help. You know I would like to see those two knocked down a peg or two."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 44 Mom's Wish

Valerie got a hold of some of the Burg's shakers and movers. They were going to set up a demonstration to get Helen Plum freed from jail.

The demonstration day arrived sunny and bright.

The only cloud on the demonstration was the ladies did not get the necessary permit.

About 30 women showed up and started protesting.

A police Captain came out and informed them they had to disperse because they did not have a permit.

Some of the women left the demonstration so they didn't go to jail. Helen Plum was not worth a criminal record in their eyes.

Valerie continued protesting and chanting.

After about an hour the ladies were surrounded and about 20 women were arrested for picketing without a permit.

All of the ladies told the Sheriff that Valerie is the one who organized the protest. The Deputies arrested 6 of the most vocal protesters. The ones walking into traffic were the ones arrested for

hindering traffic. All were held until someone could come and sign them out and take responsible for them not to return to the area.

Albert refused to sign Valerie out. His reasoning is he told her not to do it. She disobeyed him so let her pay the price.

Frank refused to sign her out because Frank knew she would do it again. He wanted no responsibility for her behavior.

The Sheriff's Department could only hold her for a twelve hour hold.

Valerie was fit to be tied that no one would help get her out of jail. Valerie was also mad that no one was willing to bail her Mother out of jail. She was a Burg leader after all.

Ranger saw the news report and showed it to Stephanie.

"Babe, I hate to say this but with your Mother and Sister acting like this I don't think it is safe here any longer. We need to move somewhere else for the safety of our sons."

"I agree with you. But where do you want to go?"

"You have a safe house in Florida don't you?"

"Yes, we have several houses. Most are around the Miami office."

"Can we move into one of them until we can find a better solution to this problem?"

"When do you want to leave?"

"Are they all furnished?"

"Yes."

"What about furniture for the boys?"

"I can have Marco go get some. How soon do you want to leave?"

"As soon as you can arrange it. Mom is still in jail but if Valerie can organize that demonstration then she just might try to arrange to kidnap the boys."

"Go pack some bags. I will call Jim to get the jet ready and we will leave as soon as it is dark. This will give Marco time to get the furniture in place. Plus we need to let the Core Team know what is going on."

The Core Team was summoned to the cabin.

"Men, Stephanie and I have decided it is not safe for the boys to remain here. We thought with Helen out of the picture it would calm down. But Valerie has also proved to be a danger to the boys also. The implied threat is a kidnapping just might be in the works. Stephanie and I have decided to move to Miami for the safety of the boys."

Lester was the first to speak. "Ranger, there is something you may have overlooked in your haste. What about Julie? Wouldn't that put her at risk with you in Florida as well?"

Ranger contemplated that thought.

"You may be right, Lester. What do you think, Babe?"

"Lester may have a good point. The Morelli's have family in Hialeigh. Angie has been vocal about the raw deal Mom got. Florida may not be the safest after all."

Hector stepped up. "Boss, I have a house in Bradenton. It is an enclosed house with a security gate. You could get a couple guys to move in with you as bodyguards. There is a bungalow that can sleep six on the property. You are welcome to use it if you like."

"Thanks, Hector. But that is too far from help if needed. I appreciate it. My thinking is let me talk to Rachel and Ron. We may have to increase the security at their house. I am not sure that Valerie has access to the money it takes to make a charge on Rangeman's building. We could use Julie's room for the boys. We know there is no way anyone can get them inside that building."

Lester spoke up again. "I agree with your reasoning. If you want to use the Rangeman's building I will agree with that but not a safe house because none are as secure as the Rangeman building."

"What do you think, Tank?"

"Rangeman building is my choice. I think it is safest place."

"What do you say, Babe?"

"I would prefer not to move at all. Why should these boys have their lives turned upside down because of my family? Why can't we just have a family conference at Rangeman and include Uncle Joe, since he is Chief of Police, and lay it on the line for Valerie. Mom will be gone for over a year. The only threat is Valerie! Maybe it is my stubborn streak but the Burg has been telling me all my life what I should be doing. When do I get what "I" want?"

Ranger stepped over to her and pulled her close.

"Babe, we will try it your way first. We will hold a family meeting at Rangeman then if we feel Valerie is still a danger then we will go to Miami. I agree if we go to Miami that would mean the boys would have to change doctors as well. I think we will stay here and fight."

Hector spoke up. "Boss, what is Rangeman's specialty? Security? Right? How would our customers feel if we can't protect our own family. How could we protect them? I think a move would be disastrous for the company's bottom line."

"Thank you, Hector. The Burg would see to it that it make it look like we were running away. We will stay here and tighten security if we need to. I still think we need a family conference. But I agree Babe that Joe Juniack, Valerie, Frank and the Core Team should meet and come to a decision that is best for the boys."

"Ranger, let's prove to the Burg we are the best security team around. I love it here. While I love the beach the boys are too young for all that sun. I think the family conference should stop the trouble. If it doesn't then we can come up with a different solution."

The Core Team left.

Two days later they had a family conference at Rangeman. What Valerie has forgotten is everything is videoed and it has audio. Anything she agrees to can be used if she violates what she has agreed to.

Frank, Valerie, the Core Team, Ranger and Stephanie and their lawyer meet in the first floor conference room.

"Frank, we have called this family meeting to try to solve some of the confusion surrounding our sons. Valerie, you were a party to your own Mother getting arrested for Trespassing. You knew we had asked her to call before she came over yet you tried to sneak her into the cabin. Stephanie and I are trying one last time to convince you to stop your vendetta to get access to our children. Either you agree to our terms or we will get a restraining order against you also." Ranger said.

"I did not know that you had a restraining order against Mom."

"Maybe not but you were here when we asked her to call before she came over yet you are the one who drove her here. You chose not to call us either. So your behavior implies you will not respect our rules either. What was the purpose of your demonstration?"

"I wanted Mom out of jail!"

"If she gets out you know she will continue to break the rules to see what she is considering her property. These boys are human beings with feelings. Not inanimate objects. How would feel if your first husband started sneaking around and tried to kidnap your children by him?"

"I wouldn't like it."

"Yet you were willing to help your Mother plot to take OUR BOYS from us for her benefit. Tell me why I shouldn't get a restraining order against you also?"

"I would never help her kidnap the boys. That is just wrong."

Ranger handed Valerie a sheet of paper.

"Here are mine and Stephanie's rules concerning our sons."

The paper read:

You must call before coming near the cabin.

You must obey our house rules. Here is a list of the rules we expect you to follow.

You must not help Helen or any other person to invade our house to get access to the boys.

You must never remove the children from the premises without permission.

Any implied, either verbal or physical, attempt to remove the boys from our property will result in you being arrested immediately!

"Do you agree to these terms?"

"Yes, I don't want anyone taking my kids so I can understand your position. "

"Then sign by the X. Hector is a notary public and will notarize both copies. We will keep one and let you have a copy. We will not deny you access to see the boys as long as you follow these rules. Is this alright with you too, Frank?"

"I agree with your rules. Those boys should have never had to be in the middle of all this drama."

The lawyer signed on his line.

Frank signed on his line also.

"Can I see the boys while I am here?" Frank asked.

"Sure you can. Lester, can you take Frank to see the boys. We need to talk to Valerie some more."

Lester takes Frank to the boys room.

"Valerie, what rules that I gave do you disagree with?" Ranger asked.

"Why won't you let the boys be separated?"

"They have to learn to trust the adults in their lives so lives are not based on fear. We are working on helping them develop their own personalities. But there are times they themselves are afraid when the other one is not close enough to see or hear them. It is a progress they are going through. We want them to learn to stand on their own. But done at THEIR PACE not at our pace."

"I have never heard of twins being this tied to the other one. I think you are over reacting."

"Come on. Let me show how this works for the boys."

They went into the babies nursery.

They let Valerie sit in the rocking chair. Stephanie handed her Robert. A few seconds later Carlos started screaming. Stephanie gently soothed him then handed Carlos the soft toy. Carlos quieted down.

"Valerie, when they did my C-Section the OB-GYN took a picture of the boys. Stephanie walked over to the dresser and picked up a picture. What do you see?"

"They are holding hands."

"In my womb they were used to holding hands. When that connection is broken they get scared. So we make sure if we need to feed or change one we give them the soft toy to hold until they can have the actual touching. It calms them down. Not only that it is training them who is safe to hold them and reduces the fear they feel."

"Steph, now I have seen the picture I understand what you are trying to do for them. I am sorry I let Mom convince me they needed to be separated. I am Sorry!"

Stephanie hugged Valerie.

"Sis, we are just trying to keep the fear of being apart intact until the boys are ready themselves to break the connection."

"Who would have thought newborn babies could be so complicated?"

"By being Identical Twins comes with some unique situations."

"I promise you that I will not try to separate them without you to help me.

"Valerie, stop and think. They live in a land of giants to their view. They have no vocabulary to tell us anything. Their lives are stressful enough. They are hanging onto each other for deal life because they know each others touch. That they understand. They now understand the toy's feel so they feel safe with the toy. I may be wrong but I don't want my children to know fear at such an early age. We will try to protect them as long as possible so they can have a better life."

"I will not do anything to bring fear into their lives. I never once considered they had feelings at this early age."

"That is all we are asking Valerie."

"I will do everything to help you because I now understand your position and I do agree with you.

Valerie got to hold both boys and she couldn't tell them apart.

Stephanie showed her that Carlos has clear polish on his big toe. Robert does not. Also Stephanie had found a tiny birthmark on the back of Robert's neck so it was easy to tell them apart.

Valerie was amazed at how easy they were to tell apart once Stephanie showed her.

Valerie stayed for awhile then she left.

We hope this solves the problem for now.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 45: Mom's Wish

The next morning Ranger got a call, "yeah"

Your brother in law filed an appeal for Helen. The judge just ruled she be released pending a new hearing. Tank told him.

"Right thanks," Ranger hung up and looked out the window, and he saw Valerie's car come up the driveway. Helen was in the passenger seat.

"Babe" Ranger yelled, and went racing up stairs.

"Carlos what is it."

"Your mom's been release on her own recongision and she is here with Valerie now." Ranger told her.

"Okay I will stay here with the boys, you take care of them" ? told her husband.

He went back down stairs, and opened the door.

"Where is my sister, Ranger, we want to talk to her!" Valerie yelled at him

"She is feeding the twins right now, so no you can't!" Ranger told them in a strained voice.

"I want to see my grand kids right now!" Helen spat at Ranger.

"Like I said, they are being fed so you can't. Besides the restraining order is still in affect. Now leave or I will have you arrested AGAIN!" Ranger told them for a second time.

Just then Frank pulled up in the cab. "Oh no it can't be" he shook his head in shock.

Frank walked up to them.

"Dad what are you doing here?" Valerie said in shock.

"I want to talk to Ranger and Steph, but what are you doing here Helen? You know you can't be anywhere near those boys!"

"Albert filed an appeal so I am out right now until a new hearing, and I called Valerie to pick me up, we wanted to see if we could talk to Stephanie, but Ranger won't let us." Helen told him.

"Well looks like we can't see the twins right now so lets all go home." Frank told Helen and Valerie.

"Appeal does not mean you have the right to violate the restraining order." Ranger said.

"Very well, I will go, but I will be back to see my grandchildren another day." Helen walked back to Valerie's car.

"I hope you both suffer very much" Valerie told Ranger.

Ranger watched the three of them get into their cars and leave. He let out a big breath.

He walked back up stairs, and looked at his wife who was finishing up feeding the twins.

"Babe, I think we have better go away for a while, and let things settle." Carlos told her.

"It was that bad huh." Stephanie asked her husband.

"Yeah, I can put in for a transfer to the FBI office in Miami, but we will need to leave as soon as possible." Carlos, put a hand on her back and started to rub it.

"I agree Carlos. I could not help but over hear some of it. I think it is a good idea. Go and call your boss explain to him what is going on see if he will approve the transfer." Stephanie told him. Carlos noticed the tears in her eyes.

"Babe" he opened his arms and she walked right into them.

He held her for a few minutes, the twins could tell that mom was not happy and they started to move around a little more trying to cheer mom up.

Ranger looked over at the Crib, and said, "Look" Stephanie looked at the twins and saw their feet and hands were moving. "Ranger let's take them out of their crib for a little while and see how strong they are."

"Okay" Ranger picked up Robert, and Stephanie picked up Carlos, and put them on the floor and they lifted their heads up at the same time.

"Damn they are definitely going to be trouble when they start walking." Stephanie told her husband.

"Yes, they are. I got a call to make." Ranger kissed his boys on the head, and then kissed Stephanie on the lips and left to go to his office.

Ranger came back 10 minutes later.

"Pack yours and the babies bags. My Supervisor told me he was calling Miami Office and we can leave tonight. We will be on the midnight flight. Agent Caldwell will let us use one of their safe houses until I can get us one of our own. I don't want to use Rangeman's safe house in case there is a mole in their mist. This way Rangeman won't know where to find us either until we are ready to tell them."

"That was fast."

"This doesn't give us much time."

They packed what they could take on the plane.

"Don't worry I will send the movers for the rest of our stuff."

"I am just upset that we have to move at all! All because my Mother can not have her own way. Hasn't she caused me enough grief all my life. Now she is trying to upset my babies."

"It will soon be over. If we have to we can get the FBI to use the witness protection to totally change our names. They will give us new identities."

"But we have fought so hard isn't that like giving into her?"

"In a way. But if we do it the babies will be safe from all my past enemies as well."

"I will think about it."

The pack 2 bags a piece then lay down for a nap.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 46 Mom's Wish

The four of them made it all the way to the Rangeman Plane, when they saw Tank there.

"Hey Tank thanks for coming" Ranger told them.

"I am so sorry" Tank told them.

"I thought we had this situation licked" Tank told them.

"I know so did I Tank, but this is not working we have to leave for a while." Ranger told him.

Stephanie gave Tank a quick hug and took the twins on the plane.

"Remember you never saw us." Ranger told his old friend and then left and boarded the plane.

Once the four of them were on the plane, Ranger told the pilot to take off. Once in the air, the pilot asked where they were going, "Miami" Ranger went to sit down on the couch.

"Babe we had no choice" Ranger told her as he kiss her softly on the cheek.

"Hey looks like the boys are trying to cheer you up." Ranger said, as they both looked at the boys lifting their heads up, and were trying to touch each other and crawl around at the same time.

A couple of hours later, they reached Miami and landed. The FBI sent a car to meet them. "We have a place set up for you and your family agent Manoso. You and your family should be all set." The agent told him.

"Thank you very much" Ranger told him.

They arrived at a single level house, with brown shingled roof. The four of them went into the house. They walked in and saw a simple kitchen, with a double sink, a stove on the right against the wall. And a table to the right of the stove.

"Ranger" Stephanie said as she saw the nursery. He walked in and saw a room painted blue with two cribs and a changing table. She saw a rocking chair, "The nursery is perfect" Stephanie said out loud.

"So is our bedroom" Ranger told her as they looked at it. They saw a king size bed, with a fireplace facing the bed. And a couple of dressers.

The agent said, "Now if you look outside,." The both went outside through the kitchen and they saw a German Shepard puppy. "That is from your new boss. Ranger welcome to Miami."

"Thank you"

Stephanie went up to the puppy and started to play with him.

"Perfect" Ranger told him. Then the FBI Agent left.

Leaving the Manoso's to enjoy the puppy and their new home by themselves.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 47 Mom's wish

Valerie and Helen went to go see Stephanie again, this time they brought Joe Morelli too.

Joe, knocked on the door, "No answer" he told them "Maybe they went out."

"They should be home they never leave this place." Valerie told them. "Maybe we should go in there and see if everything is all right" Helen told Joe.

Joe started to pick a lock when he heard an alarm go off.

"Whoops I think we are in trouble" Joe told the ladies.

Just then Tank pulled up in his truck.

"What are you three doing here?" Tank asked them.

"We came to see Stephanie and make sure my grand sons are okay." Helen screamed at him.

"They are not here, and they are not at Rangeman. They left the state because they did not feel safe with your intrusions." Tank pointed to Helen.

"Where did they go?" Helen begged Tank to tell her.

"I don't know. They did not tell me, now please get off this property." Tank told all three of them.

"Damn, it mom, this is all your fault. You should have listened to them instead of putting pressure on them to raise the boys your way and not their way. You can't control Stephanie, and how her and my brother in law raises their boys. I like Ranger and Stephanie and I like how they are raising the boys, but because of you, we can't see them at all." Valerie said with tears in her eyes.

"Joe I want to file a missing person's report how do I go about that." Helen asked Joe.

"Sorry Helen, you can't do it. Because Stephanie is an adult and married to Ranger they can leave any time they want, besides you still have that restraining order on you so you can't see them either way." Joe told Helen and got into his car and left. Helen stomped into Valerie's car and they took off.

Tank got on the phone to Ranger.

"Yeah" Ranger told Tank.

"You just missed Morelli, Helen and Valerie, they were trying to get into the cabin. I told them that you guys left they are not happy. Valerie is in tears and Helen is pissed. She wanted to file a missing person report for Stephanie but I told her she can't do it because Stephanie is an adult and can make her own decisions.

"Thanks, Tank. I just wished Helen would give up this idea that she has any say so in how we raise our sons."

"I don't see that happening."

"Something has to give. I will be in touch."

Ranger had an idea. He made a call to Helen's priest.

"Father Monahan, this is Carlos Manoso."

"What can I do for you, Carlos?"

"Father, Stephanie and I are having trouble with Helen Plum. She is trying to force us to raise our twin sons according to her rules not our own. Could you please talk to her and see if you can talk some sense into her. We had to leave Trenton because her constant bickering with us in front of our sons made us feel unsafe there. "

"I will have a talk with her. Her arrests have caused some disruptions in our Parrish as well."

"Father, Stephanie and I are willing to agree to one family counseling session if you can get Helen to agree."

"I think that would be a good idea, Carlos."

"Can we hold that session at the church? Hopefully she won't lie and bring the Burg's warped views into God's House."

"That is a good idea as well. I will get back to you. Is this the number I can reach you at?"

"Yes, Father, it is my cellphone number.

Father Monahan knocks on Helen Plum's door.

"Father Monahan, come in. What brings you to my door?"

"Helen, can we sit down. I have an urgent matter to discuss with you."

"Sure let's go into the kitchen and I will get you a cup of coffee."

The priest takes a deep breath.

"Helen, you know that your behavior lately has caused you to be arrested. This is not good for you or our church. My question to you is what is your reasoning for causing all this trouble for your own daughter? They are HER children NOT YOURS! Grandparents do not have any rights concerning their grandchildren's raising until it falls under the category of danger to their health. The boys are healthy. What is your true complaint?"

"Father, Stephanie is keeping the boys tied to each other. They have no way to become separate personalities. This could be emotionally damaging to both boys."

"Helen, even if you disagree with her methods you can not order her around like you did when she was little. Helen, remember Stephanie tried to fly when she was little? Remember how Frank's Aunt Opal gave you all that grief about how you were raising her? Did that change how you did what you thought was best? NO! You asked me then what to do and I told you to do what YOU think is right. Outsiders can not dictate the rules your children live by. Stop and think, Helen, you are doing to Stephanie what Aunt Opal did to you. Did her objections change your mind?"

"No, Father."

"Then, Helen, why do you expect Stephanie to react differently than you, yourself, did when your child is threatened?"

"I never thought of my actions as threatening those boys."

"Helen, your actions has caused Stephanie and Carlos to leave Trenton because you gave them the impressions you might kidnap those boys. No parent would allow that to happen if they could help it."

"Father, I honestly had thought about kidnapping them."

"Helen, in the Bible did you ever read of any grandparent kidnapping their grandchild? NO! Kidnapping goes against God's laws. I spoke to Carlos this morning and he has asked for a family counseling meeting at the church. He would like to straighten things out so that you can see the boys but on their conditions not but Helen...you need to do some soul searching. One thing you need to think about is: "did your actions get you the result you desired?" If not figure out what would have been a better form of action. Also now you know your actions are those of Aunt Opal come up with a counter offer for Carlos and Stephanie. Find that middle ground. If you don't change YOUR tactics I am pretty sure you will not get to watch your grandsons grow up. I will leave you to your soul searching. Call me when you are ready to compromise with Carlos and Stephanie."

"Thank you, Father. I will call you soon."

Four hours later Helen called Father Monahan.

"Father, I have done what you asked and I now see that I was in the wrong. Could you please set up the Family Counseling session with Ranger and Stephanie."

"I will call them set it up for you."

"Thank you, Father Monahan for bringing up Aunt Opal. I had forgotten how hard that was for me. I also now realize how much my actions must have hurt Stephanie to cause them to leave town just to protect her sons from my misguided ideas."

"I am glad you realized how misguided you were. I will call them and then I will let you know the day and time of the family session."

They hang up.

It took Father Monahan two weeks to find a time when Carlos could make the trip back to Trenton.

Everyone met at the church. They used a conference room for the meeting.

Stephanie was very leery of this meeting. She felt her Mother was up to some sort of trick.

Father Monahan started the meeting by explaining what he had said to Helen.

Helen then spoke as to what Father Monahan's words had meant to her. Helen spoke to Stephanie.

"Stephanie, I want to apologize for my behavior. I truly thought your ways were wrong but thanks to Father Monahan who reminded me of the trouble I had with Aunt Opal and how hurt her words were to me. I realized I was doing the same thing to you. I am sorry! I love you Stephanie. I wanted you to be happy but I also see my feelings of you rejecting the Burg ways made me cause you more pain than I realized. There is no way you can be happy when I am causing you conflict. I would like for us to find a compromise."

"Mom, I have always loved you. But I am not a Burg girl. I don't want other people knowing my business and I don't want people deciding for me what is right or wrong when I choose to raise my children a certain way. Like you I want my children to be happy."

"Helen, I know you have never accepted me because of my heritage. But I love your daughter with all my heart. I will always protect her and our children. You have to understand my business is Security. That means while I get paid to protect our clients property that also means that I will go to greater extents to protect Stephanie and these boys. I will protect them against all threats, even from you if I have too."

"I understand that now, Ranger. I did think you were a thug but in the years that have gone by I see how you have protected my daughter. I also realize my behavior has caused you to leave your business and move to another state. I am sorry. I didn't mean to cause you harm. I hope we can find a way to work things out so I can see my grand babies. I am willing to abide by any rules you and Stephanie place on me. I never thought Stephanie would ever be a mother so I am honored that she found a man to love and care about her. Even it was not my first choice. But knowing she is truly happy is the only thing I wanted from the start.

"I appreciate your feelings, Helen. My suggestion is set up a few visits in the future so you can enjoy the boys. Or maybe when you are around the boys and see how close they are we can bring you to our house and let you see how we interact with them. They do need grandparents to help guide them through life."

"Carlos, do you feel safe enough for Helen to have a phone number to contact you with?"

"Father Monahan, since I am often in a position I can not accept phone calls due to my FBI duties. I will leave it up to Stephanie if she wants her Mother to have her cellphone number."

"Mom, I will let you have my cellphone number but don't yell at me when I can't answer it right away. That is what Voicemail is for. The boys keeps me running a lot. I also do research for Rangeman so it is not always convenient when you call but I will call you back when I get free."

"Stephanie, did you bring the boys with you?"

"Yes, Mom. Sister Mona is watching them in the playroom. Would you like to see how much they have grown?"

"May I?"

"Come on , Mom, let's go meet the boys again. You will be pleased to know they are gradually pulling away from each other. Carlos is still the protective one. We will blame that on his father. He is my protector."

Stephanie smiled at Carlos, Senior.

"Robert, is the quiet one. He loves doing things with his hands. I would say we can blame that one on Daddy. He is always tinkering in his garage."

"He has always loved tinkering out there" Helen said

They went into the playroom and Helen saw that the boys were crawling and pulling up to things. They boys looked healthy and she was glad they were not so needy of touching each other.

Helen realized that Stephanie's methods were better than her own views for them.

Helen walked over to Stephanie.

"Stephanie, can you forgive me? I did not realize how far off base I was. I promise you to never try to control you or your babies again."

"Mom, I love. I forgive you. Next time you don't agree with our decisions talk to us. We never have all the right answers. We will listen. If we disagree with your views there still may be some truth in them and together we can come up with a new method so we both get some of what we want and the boys will both be better for it. Fighting solves nothing."

"Knowing how I berated you growing up. How did you get this caring?"

"Because Mom I wanted our boys to know only love. Together the four of us will provide them a good life."

"Thank you, Stephanie."

Helen hugged Stephanie then gave Ranger a hug too.

They continued watching the boys at play.

Helen felt blessed to have then all back in her life and on good terms.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 48: Mom's Wish

They were still at the church in the room with the boys.

"Babe, we need to think of getting some food for the boys," Ranger told Stephanie.

"Why don't you come over the house for dinner, so we can talk some more." Helen told them.

"Please Carlos" Stephanie begged.

"Alright but no giving us a hard time about how we take care of the twins." Ranger warned Helen and Valerie.

"Before we go I want to show you something" Stephanie took out the picture of the boys in the womb

"Steph is this the boys holding hands." Helen asked.

"Yes, my that is why we have to take it slow to separate them. They were close in the womb so try to understand it from their view." Stephanie told her mom.

"Wow it never occurred to me that they were that close in the womb. I am sorry Robert and Carlos." Helen said and then picked up Robert. Robert started to cry, and then they saw Carlos crawl up to his brother and their hands touched and Robert quieted down.

"I get it now." Helen told everyone.

They went to Helen's house, and saw the FBI agent that brought them to the church.

"Sorry to bug you Mr. Manoso, but we have a problem and it is a big one. Someone put a hit on you and your family. The FBI think he is a family serial killer and he put a hit out on your family. We have to take you and your family in witness protection."

"All right I will tell my wife." Ranger let out a big breath and went inside.

He noticed Helen sitting in a chair holding Carlos and his father in law holding Robert. They were sitting on the couch, so the boys could touch each other.

"Babe, we need to talk" Ranger told her, and went into the kitchen.

"Valerie can we have the kitchen for a few minutes alone?" Ranger asked her sister in law.

"What is it Carlos?" Stephanie asked when the kitchen was cleared.

"We have to go babe. A family serial killer has put an actual hit on our family. We have to go into Witness Protection program effective now." Ranger told her.

The tears started to come. Carlos held her for a few minutes.

"Okay let's go pack up the boys." Stephanie walked out into the living room with the baby bags.

"Sorry every one, we can't stay something came up and we have to leave. I will call you when I can." Stephanie told everyone.

She took Robert from her dad, and he started to scream. Ranger took Carlos who was screaming now too.

When Robert was in his carrier, Stephanie gave him a small toy and he stopped screaming. Carlos did the same thing for his second son. As soon as Robert could touch his brother they both stopped screaming.

"I wish we could stay but we have to go, something came up." Frank gave Stephanie a hug, then Valerie did too, and last but not least Helen did as well.

Stephanie grabbed her purse and the boys and went outside.

"Take care of them" Frank held out his hand and Carlos shook it.

"Always" Carlos said and then walked outside as well.

The FBI agent helped them into the SUV.

Once in the SUV the agent began to explain that an undercover cop notified the Bureau that a hit was put out on Stephanie and the babies. They are working on finding out exactly who put out the hit. The evidence leads them to think it was one of the crime families.

"Not sure of why they want you dead Stephanie but the hit is also for the boys as well."

"Isn't unusual for any crime family to put a hit on an infant?" Ranger asked.

"Yes, that is why this has to be done so quickly. You being here in Trenton is where the danger is stemming from. It is no longer safe for you to even be in Trenton any longer. There is a possible that Rangeman could have a mole with a grievance or someone denied a job and since Stephanie is the researcher they are blaming her."

The agent took them to the Newark Airport where they boarded a charter jet. When the jet landed is when Ranger and Stephanie were met by two other agents.

They were taken to a safe house. It was then they found out they were in the State of Indiana.

The assigned agents sat them down and explained how the Witness Protection Program worked.

The agent handed them their new identities.

The agent warned both of them never to mention that John Andrews was ever a Ranger. They were not to use the word "Ranger" in connection with John Andrews' new identity.

Stephanie's name became Deborah Andrews. The boys were being issued new birth certificates stating they were born in Greenwood, Indiana. The boys were renamed Randy (aka Carlos) and Ronald (aka Robert). Both boys had the same middle name of Mitchell. This way they could go by either name as they grow up. Stephanie and Carlos were issued a new marriage certificate so they could prove they were legally married.

Stephanie asked how they were supposed to have spending money.

"We will pay your rent for one year. It will be paid one month at a time. You are free to find a job you might want to try. Just try to stay out of the public eye for several month. Get settled in before you decide. Your liaison will make sure you are kept in groceries and such."

"If you find out who put out the hit will we be able to go back to our original identities?"

"We would prefer you not to. Just because we found about one hit doesn't mean that anyone with a grievance could still put you back in danger."

The agent answered all their other questions. The agent suggested that since Stephanie was such a good researcher they could set her up to do the searches from their new house for the FBI. Since this was a new area for Carlos he could continue being and FBI agent but he would never be sent back to New Jersey for his own sake.

Stephanie asked to think about that offer. She liked that she would have her own money and could still be at home with the boys.

The agent left them to settle in. The main agent over them called Rangeman and asked for a meeting in person. Tank agreed.

The next day Tank met with the Head Agent. They met in the park so no one could over hear their conversation. The Head Agent filled Tank on why they were whisked away so quickly.

Tank understood. The cover story was going to be Ranger would be on an out of the country on a mission. No time frame was mentioned.

As for where Stephanie went it was decided that Ranger stashed her in a safe house because their was a couple death threats against her from the Burg over her getting her Mother arrested. She was told to stay in hiding until Ranger came back. That would buy them some time to find the mole or to find out which family put out the hit on her.

Tank said he would start checking for a mole within their own ranks. If there was a mole they would find them!

Tank called the Core Team into his office and shut off all video and audio. The Core Team decided to make it their personal projects to find the guilty party or parties and eliminate them if they have to.

Beware Trenton. You are about to scrutinized like never before. Some one is going to pay for Rangeman losing their boss and his wife. Heaven help who caused this to happen.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 49 Mom's Wish

Tank started the search for the mole in Rangeman. He tried to think of some of the ways Stephanie used to use to put into their search engines. Tank decided to use the InSpect search engine. After two hours he printed out the report. There was a couple areas that interested him. He then ran the names through their genealogical search engine. When that report came in Tank set there in shock.

The report stated that one of the new hires was a grandson to Connie's Uncle Georgio. Tank called in the Core Team.

"Men you know that the FBI suspects a mole in our mist. What does anyone know about George Rosolli?""

Lester spoke up. "I have worked with him one and one and he is very competent. He is a hard worker."

"But he is also a grandson to the Rosolli Crime Family. That also means he is a competitor to Terri Gilman's family. I want him watched closely! I want trackers on his vehicle and a cyber scan of his social media."

Hector spoke up. "What would he gain by targeting Ranger and Stephanie since they are his employers?"

"Hector, tap your informants because I get the sense that there is about to be a turf war between the two families. It that is the case then we need to be prepared for it. We also know that Vito thinks of Stephanie as his second daughter. What better way to hurt the competition but to harm one of their own? Plus if he killed Stephanie he would gain street cred to further his rise in that hierarchy."

The Core Team was shocked to even think one of the Rangeman would be so cruel for his own gain. They were bound and determined to stop him without him knowing they were on to him.

Two weeks later the Core Team met in secret again.

"What have we found out?" Tank asked.

Hector took the lead.

"George has bragged to his grandfather that Stephanie is out of the picture but he promised his grandfather that she is safe and unharmed. My research has shown that Connie is informed as to what the family is doing. She is using her knowledge about Stephanie to help direct them to her. In my opinion Connie's reasoning is if they get rid of Stephanie then Connie has a clear shot at making Ranger hers. Connie has been secretly in love with Ranger since Stephanie and him got together. Connie wants Stephanie out of the way. The boys would be a reminder of Stephanie and they are so young she thinks Ranger would get over their loss in time."

"Why hadn't anyone noticed this before?" Tank asked

"Because Connie was using a journal to write her feelings down in. I have a few cellphone pictures of her writings. They can't be used in court because I broke into her apartment to get them. I got wind of it because I hacked into all of the main characters emails and Connie sent Lula a message which told her that they needed to get their heads together to break Ranger and Stephanie apart because in Connie's words "he needs a woman to fulfill his needs and we both know she has not satisfied any of her so-called boyfriends."

Tank said, "then this has been in the planning long before Stephanie got pregnant. We can't let Connie and Lula know we are on to them. What else do we know?"

Lester piped up.

"I have followed George and he meets with the Family's lawyers every other day. Why does he need this many meetings if he isn't involved somehow?"

"When does George meet the lawyers next?"

"Today after he gets off work. Around 5pm."

"I want him tailed. Hector can you get a receiver planted on him without him knowing?"

"Easy, he changes into street clothes before he leaves. I think he doesn't want to be identified as a Rangeman."

"Then plant the receiver and follow him and record his conversation with the lawyer."

When George changed clothes he did not notice the receiver sewn in the pocket of his pants. He met the lawyer and the receiver let them know the Family was still trying to find Stephanie. Seems as if they had planted a receiver in her bullet proof jacket. It was stationary in Miami but not recording.

Seems as if George was fully participating in their plans to kill Stephanie.

Tank ordered George put in a cell the next time he came to work.

George was integrated by each of the Core Team members and they did not like his reasons for targeting Stephanie.

You have heard before they know how to hide a body so it won't be found. Well seems as if George put them to the test. No one has seen George since. Nor is anyone talking.

In the meantime Valerie was highly upset over the loss of Stephanie and the kids. They had no way of knowing what was going on. The only thing they were told was that Ranger, Stephanie and the kids lives were endanger and they were taken to a hidden location.

Valerie went to see Uncle Joe Juniack at his home.

"Uncle Joe, the FBI took Ranger and Stephanie! Can you find out where they have taken them and if they are alright?"

"Valerie, if the FBI took them there is no way to track them. Normally if someone is taken like that it means they are being put into the Witness Protection Program. They will not be allowed to contact us for their own safety. I have a contact in the FBI. I will talk to him and see if he can find a way to let us know if they are safe. But he will not be allowed to tell us how to find them. But I will try to get enough information to ease your mind."

"Thank you, Uncle Joe. So you are telling me that Stephanie is basically dead to our family?"

"I am afraid so, Valerie. That is the way the Witness Protection Program works."

"Mom and Dad will be devastated. I can hear Mom complain about it is all Stephanie's fault for wanting to be a bounty hunter."

"Valerie, the threat may have been aimed at Ranger also. He has a lot of enemies from his Special Forces background."

"Mom will not see it that way." Valerie said.

"I will let you know when I find out something."

"Thank you, Uncle Joe."

Terri Gilman is called into a family meeting.

"Terri, you have brought shame on this Family. We know about affair with Joe Morelli and we also know how long it has been going on. But when you started the vendetta to get rid of Stephanie Plum you started a range war!"

"I did no such thing."

"You denying your affair Joe Morelli?"

"No. We are both free white and over 21."

"Yeah and you have been using Joe to squash some charges against family members. This information has come out and now the cops are looking into **ALL** of our businesses. We have discussed this and we are issuing you an ultimatum. Stop seeing Joe Morelli or we will be forced to issue a hit out on his life. If you refuse and continue this affair you will be taking your life in your own hands."

"This is not fair. I love Joe."

"Terri how stupid are you? Joe is and has for years USED you for sex and information. This has to stop!"

"Well, I know what this means but I refuse to give Joe up. I will go down fighting all of you."

Terri stormed out of the meeting.

Terri called Joe.

"Joe, my family has threatened to put a hit out on you because I won't give up seeing you."

"Calm down, Terri. What brought this on?"

"They found out we had sex and how you helped squash some charges. Also they said that I was partly responsible for a the police looking into **ALL** of their businesses."

"I haven't heard of any investigation like that. I think they are trying to scare you."

"What should I do?"

"We will only call each other and see how this plays out. I think it is only for show. So settle down give it time then we will pick up where we left off."

"I love you, Joe."

"I know you do. Don't worry we will get through this."

One week later:

Terri was shopping at the mall. She put her packages in the car.

She hit the start button and the car exploded.

Killed her instantly.

Joe was notified because he worked homicide.

Joe knew immediately who was behind it.

Joe went to Joe Juniack.

"Joe, Terri's family gave her an ultimatum. She basically told them to go to hell. I think they are behind her car bombing. Because Terri and I were lovers they have threatened my life as well."

"Joe, your best bet is to transfer to some other state. They may take it as if you left because of Terri's death that they will call off your hit."

"Joe, I need some time off."

"I will approve that. I am sorry for your loss."

Joe leaves the office and goes home to think and to considering to leave Trenton for his own safety.

Rangeman was watching Joe's house.

They noticed two men slinking around the backyard.

The Rangeman's patrol got the license number of their vehicle.

They couldn't see what the men were doing but they snuck up behind the men and had them in cuffs in a heartbeat.

The Rangeman's patrol knocked on Joe's door.

Joe answered the door.

"We found these two messing around your backyard."

"What were you two doing in my backyard?"

"Just prowling around the neighborhood"

"Let me call the police to come and get them."

Rangeman's men made note of their names.

They phoned control with the names and had them give the name to Tank to run through InSpect.

The police took the two men into custody and transported them to the Police Station.

They were booked on "Prowling and Trespassing."

Joe was saddened by Terri's death.

Joe went to sleep and he did not realize that the men they caught had messed with the gas meter and

Joe's house was being filled with gas fumes.

Bob, the dog felt something was wrong and started barking.

Joe got up to see what was wrong.

Joe thought the air felt heavy and he opened the windows.

Joe went outside. Joe called the fire department.

They came in and with their meters they found the gas leak.

The fire department called the gas company and they shut off the gas.

The house was aired out.

Joe decided the Family was deadly serious.

Joe called Joe Juniack and had him find another job in some other state.

Because it was tied to Ranger and Stephanie's problem Joe Juniack contacted the FBI.

The FBI interviewed Joe Morelli and decided that he would qualify for the Witness Protection Program as well.

They invented a new life story for Joe and kept him in law enforcement.

They sent him to Montana. Mainly to keep his chance of running into Ranger and Stephanie at a minimum.

The men found in Joe's backyard were charged with attempted murder.

Other members of the Rosolli family were all charged with various crimes.

Connie and Lula were also charged with conspiracy to commit murder.

When all was said and done. Ranger and Stephanie found out they were enjoying their new lives in Indiana.

The boys had a live in nanny and they were happy little boys.

The Nanny was previously a school teacher so they decided to home school the boys to keep them safer.

The Nanny started a home day care business with Ranger and Stephanie's approval and the boys are thriving. They both are showing signs of being gifted. They still rely on each other but are now also able to be apart for long lengths of time.

You never know where your actions will affect those of others.

Helen Plum started this catastrophe all because she could not control her daughter. People who are control freaks like Helen never have a conscience when others lives are turned upside down because they failing to get their own way. Hope you get your own come upance some day Helen!


End file.
